


Brotherhood

by CourtesyTrefflin



Series: Brotherhood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Brotherly Love, Cruelty, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Protective Dooku (Star Wars), Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Sibling Love, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: It's been ten years since Anakin Skywalker was rejected by the Jedi Council and adopted by Chancellor Palpatine. Having been raised a Sith, Anakin holds zero regard for the Jedi who abandoned him. He tries to hold firm to his principles, even after meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi who was assigned to protect Senator Padme Amidala, Anakin's fiancée. But Obi-Wan and his reluctantly accepted Padawan are nothing like what Anakin had envisioned.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Asajj Ventress, Darth Sidious & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala & Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Brotherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036089
Comments: 362
Kudos: 458





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic contains mentions of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, torture, and murder, with an overall feeling of darkness. There's nothing graphic, but you're still being warned.
> 
> Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired when I was wondering one day what would have happened if Anakin had been rejected by the Council and adopted by Palpatine. Despite how dark this story will be, I hope you enjoy it anyways. :P
> 
> The fanfic was originally going to be about what happens when a Jedi and Sith are imprisoned together, unable to kill each other, but I had no idea where that was going, so I restructured the entire thing and ended up with this. And I love this version so much more. Lol.
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

"– Because, if you are not willing to accept him, I would like to adopt him," Sidious finishes, smiling lightly at the two Jedi Masters.

They exchange glances, and a shift in the Force hints to a private communication. "Actually," murmurs Windu thoughtfully, "That would be perfect. If you take him then we do not need to fear the Sith laying ahold of him. We would be grateful."

Through sheer force of will, Sidious holds back his glee and elation. "So, it is settled then," he states firmly, beaming at the pair. "I am most grateful, Master Jedi. The boy is safe with me." More grateful than you will ever know.

***

"Train the boy, you will not," Yoda declares with finality, "Adopted by the Chancellor, he has been."

"How can you do that?" demands Obi-Wan his voice slowly increasing in volume, tone bordering on impudent. "He is the future, the Chosen One. How can you be willing to waste his potential?" His carefully crafted patience spirals out of control. He's always struggled with his temper, but some things tend to anger him far more than others.

"Control yourself you must," Yoda reprimands, frowning, "Too old and too dangerous to be trained he is. Safe with the Chancellor he will be."

"But I promised Qui-Gon!" cries Obi-Wan, "You can't make me break my promise to him!" Outrage simmers just below the surface. He can't explain why, but he has a very bad feeling about the new arrangement.

"Promised you should not have," Yoda reproves, "Trained he will not be." With those words, the Grandmaster turns and leaves the room.

Obi-Wan suppresses the urge to scream or hit something. Neither are exactly traits of a Jedi Knight. Silently, he vows to do whatever he must – even leave the Order – if it means he'll be able to fulfill his promise.

***

Darkness pervades the area, filling every crack like glue. It encompasses Obi-Wan's surroundings like a blanket. "This is what you've done." Qui-Gon's voice breaks through the silence though it's not accusing.

"I –" his reply is cut off as the darkness seems to choke him. Something is wrong. Very wrong. And he doesn't know what. he swallows, throat suddenly dry, stepping further into the dark. He wants to answer Qui-Gon. This isn't my fault. It wasn't me. It was the Council. He doesn't know how he knows; he just does.

The darkness seems to fade then. A pale glow lighting up his path. He follows it hesitatingly, unknowing what he'll find. A child's whimper draws his attention, and he turns to see Anakin sitting on the ground, curled into a ball. It's almost as though the dark is snaking around him and trying to smother his… light. A closer look reveals that the light is emanating from Anakin.

"Help… help me." He can barely hear the child's whispered plea, but the desperation is impossible to miss.

Obi-Wan moves closer, crouching down next to him. Before he can open his mouth, a blinding light flares and everything begins to fade. "You will always be stronger together," a voice that sounds almost like Qui-Gon, but can't be him, echoes around them.

Obi-Wan jerks awake, heart pounding. He has no idea what that was, but it was no ordinary dream. It was more like… a vision. For some reason, that scares him far more than it should.

***

Despite the festivities all around, Obi-Wan can't help but feel an aching sense of loss. It's almost – almost as though the Force itself is unhappy. He can practically feel the wheels of Fate turning around him. He sighs quietly, eyes flitting towards Anakin. Even from here, he can sense the boy is upset. Trying not to be too conspicuous, he slips through the assembled until he reaches him.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he whispers, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I want to train you, but the Council won't let me."

Anakin looks up at him, frowning. "'S okay," he replies, "'S not your fault."

"I wasn't very nice to you when we met," Obi-Wan adds, "And for that, I am also sorry."

Now, the boy smiles faintly. "It's fine," he murmurs, and Obi-Wan hopes that means he's forgiven. As they stand there, side by side, Obi-Wan feels the Force flare up around them, so gently he almost misses it. When he reaches out, the discovery floors him. For whatever reason, the Force initiated a bond between them, so faint it's almost nonexistent, but he can distinctly feel Anakin's presence much more strongly.

He finds himself being reminded of the dream he had the previous night, and he thinks he perhaps understands. He and Anakin are destined to be together, and Obi-Wan vows not to give up until he succeeds in bringing Anakin back to him. It will take time – no doubt about that – but he intends to train the boy, come what may.


	2. 1 - The Years Gone By

Anakin stares stonily out the window making sure his displeasure is known. He doesn't want Jedi anywhere near Padme. He can protect her just _fine_. It's too bad that the Jedi disagree, but that's just how they are. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong, uncaring for who they harm. Selfish. He doesn't know how the Senate can even tolerate them.

The sound of the opening turbolift doors draws his mind back to the present, and he stands impassively as Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan representative from Naboo, welcomes the two Jedi. He can feel their Force signatures radiating light all around him, and a dark part of his mind viciously wonders how long he could torture them before they'll break. He could do it. He _wants_ to do it sometime if his master will let him.

That's the moment that Jar Jar enters the room. "Lookie! Lookie, Senator!" he exclaims cheerfully. "Desa Jedi arriven." Only years of practice keep his expression neutral. He turns with Padme, following her at a distance as she approaches the pair. Captain Typho, the head of security, falls in step beside him, and Dorme, Padme's handmaid, rises from her seat.

He quickly scans them. The leader is a Tholothian female, and he knows he recognizes her. She's on the Council. Gallia. That's right. Her name is Adi Gallia. The second is a human who he can't quite place. The man's hair and beard are ginger, and his blue grey eyes seem familiar for some reason. It takes a moment before it dawns on him that it's Obi-Wan Kenobi. He hasn't seen him since Naboo ten years ago. How time changes things.

The two Jedi bow. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Obi-Wan greets Padme, "This is Master Gallia, who will be helping me protect you." His Coruscanti accent is just how Anakin remembers it. A bitter smile twists up his lips. Years ago, he would have been thrilled, but now, he just doesn't care. It's too late for him.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again, but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary," Padme says to him. Anakin can feel her joy in the Force, feeling a knot of resentment twist at him. She shouldn't have Jedi friends. She's so much better than the Jedi could ever hope to be. She's – she's an _angel_ , not a hypocrite.

His shields are strong, so no one can pick up even the slightest feeling of discomfort. He continually projects a front of relief and happiness, emotions so different from how he really feels. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Gallia," Padme tells her politely, a smile – her politician's smile – on her face.

"And you as well, Senator," the Jedi replies. "The Council has its reasons for assigning us to protect you." Yes. _Of course_ , it does. Anakin refuses to show a reaction, but he can't bring himself to eliminate the tension in his body.

There's a heartbeat of silence, and Anakin steps closer to Padme. She glances at him, and an unspoken communication passes between them. She smiles gently at him, before focusing on the Jedi again. "This is my fiancé, Anakin Skywalker," she continues. "He is the adopted son of the Chancellor."

Anakin catches a flicker in Obi-Wan's eyes he wouldn't have seen if he hadn't been looking right at him. He inclines his head but doesn't speak. He doesn't want to pretend to be courteous to Jedi. Not when he'd rather run them through with his lightsaber. The thought of the shock on Master Gallia's face if he stabbed her in the back gives him a savage pleasure which he reveals in. Silently, he reaches out and takes Padme's arm to escort her back to the couch.

"It is good to see you again, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, his voice completely sincere. Anakin still wants to punch him. He's just as guilty as the rest of the Jedi for his current predicament. Instead, he nods stiffly, keeping his focus on Padme.

Padme turns towards the seating area, the others following her. Anakin sits on one side with Dorme on the other. The two Jedi sit across from them. Captain Typho takes up his position behind them. "Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady," Obi-Wan assures her.

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Jedi," Captain Typho interjects. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." Anakin doesn't blink, but he's inwardly seething. He _knows_ Padme isn't in danger. His master had already explained the situation, and he simply needs to ensure that Padme leaves Coruscant so someone else doesn't try to kill her.

Padme glares. "I don't need more security. I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." She gives the Jedi an expectant look.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan explains.

Anakin narrows his eyes at him. "Padme has enough protection," he interjects firmly, noting how all eyes swing towards him at his commanding tone. "She needs you to find out who is trying to kill her."

"The Council has not instructed us to take such actions," Gallia replies firmly. "We will not be exceeding our mandate."

This time, he can't stop the sneer. "Why else do you think you were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" he demands, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Protection is a job for local security. Or _me_. Not _Jedi_. An investigation is implied, otherwise you wouldn't be here!"

"Ani," whispers Padme, giving him a warning look, "Getting upset won't help." She rests a placating hand on his arm, and he relaxes into her touch. She is right. As much as he hates the Jedi, he cannot overreact this much. His master will be furious if he makes a mistake.

He's not angry enough to miss the uneasy glances the Jedi exchange. Good. They _should_ be afraid of him. "We will do as the Council has instructed," Gallia replies with as much dignity as she can muster. She meets his gaze fearlessly.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," suggests Padme, obviously trying to mollify Anakin and prevent another outburst. He clenches his jaw. He needs to be careful. His master has finally trusted him with this important mission, and he cannot mess things up or he – or worse, his mother – will pay the consequences. "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire," Padme adds after a moment.

She rises, and the others follow her example. The two Jedi bow to her as she turns to leave the room along with him and Dorme. Behind him, he can hear Captain Typho talking to the Jedi and assuring him that the place has been secured to the best of his ability.

"If the Jedi won't try to uncover the person behind these assassination attempts, then I'll do something myself," Padme states determinedly after the door to her bedroom closes.

Anakin sighs, sinking down onto a chair. "I'll help you, Angel."

"Are you sure that is wise, M'Lady?" worries Dorme. "You could be seriously injured like Corde was." Anakin glances her direction but keeps his focus on Padme even as his mind flits back to the events earlier that morning. When Padme and her retinue had arrived, an explosive had blown up the ship. Only the Force's warning had been enough for him to push Corde to the side, saving her life, though she was badly injured.

"I'll be fine," Padme soothes her, "Ani is here to protect me."

"What do you want to do?" he queries, finally beginning to calm down. The tension slowly fades from his body as he relaxes.

A familiar glint enters her eyes. "I'll be the bait, of course," she answers. "You can program Artoo to warn if there's an intruder, and I'll go to bed like nothing is wrong." Anakin's gaze flicks towards the astromech droid sitting innocently in the corner and lets out a breath. He knows that no harm will come to Padme. His master _promised_ and explained why she can't die when he was doubtful.

"I don't like it," he states firmly rising, "But I'll do it, because I know that you would do it anyway even without my approval."

She chuckles quietly. "You're right," she shamelessly agrees. He can feel her approval as he approaches Artoo and crouches in front of him, pushing a few buttons and giving the droid its instructions.

"This is not a good idea, M'Lady," warns Dorme, biting her lower lip nervously. "You could be seriously injured."

Padme scoffs slightly. "I'm not deciding this lightly," she answers gently. "I have complete faith in Anakin's ability to protect me. Besides, I now have Jedi bodyguards as well. They were assigned to _protect_ me they said. So, let them do it."

Anakin shifts, glancing around the room and discreetly casting out with the Force to scan for danger. He learned the technique to mask his use of the Force, permitting him to use it in small amounts without alerting the Jedi to his Force sensitivity or training. Unfortunately, that will not work here, since both Jedi already know how strong he is. He presses his lips together, looking towards Padme again.

"I will go inform the Jedi of your decision," he tells her brusquely. "I also covered the cameras. I don't want them to be spying on you in your bedroom." He gives her a meaningful look. "If their senses are any good, you will not come to harm."

She reaches out, catching his arm before he can leave, pulling him into her arms and resting her head on his shoulder. He melts into her embrace, holding her tightly against himself. He loves her so much. Far more than he ever thought possible. He doesn't know what he'd ever do if she were hurt or stopped loving him. "I love you, Ani," she murmurs, fingers running soothingly on his back. "Be careful."

"I love you too, Angel," he whispers, lips brushing her forehead before he steps back, bowing to her before he slips from the room, letting Dorme help her prepare for bed. He goes in search of the Jedi, letting the Force guide him to them.

**w**

Something is _wrong_. Obi-Wan can feel the wrongness humming in the Force all around him, but he can't place what exactly it is. He closes his eyes, reaching out to pinpoint the disturbance, but it continues to elude him. "You feel it too, do you not?" Master Gallia's voice breaks though the light trance, and he opens his eyes.

"Yes," he agrees. "I do, but I do not know what it is that is wrong."

She regards him quietly, her scrutiny making him shift uncomfortably. "It centers around the Chancellor's son," she admits. "I have felt him in the Force. Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan feels the dull surge of worry hammering at him. It's about Anakin. _Of course,_ it's about Anakin. Seeing him again was a shock, filling him with bittersweet emotions when he saw the young man he's grown into. He would have made a fine Jedi. Obi-Wan is certain of it, despite the Council's beliefs to the contrary. This is something he can neither rationalize, nor accept.

Seeing Anakin again reminds him of the weak Force link which had been created between them. Tentatively, he reaches out probing at it. He immediately runs into a stone wall. It's almost as though Anakin has shields which are so strong not even his emotions can leak through. But _how?_ He was never trained. Of that, Obi-Wan is certain. An uneasy feeling twists deep inside him, the pervading feeling of wrongness growing exponentially.

"Do you know what it is?" Obi-Wan queries mildly, keeping a firm reign on his emotions. He doesn't want the Jedi Master to have any inkling as to his inner conflict.

She hesitates and seems to be considering whether or not she should tell him. Finally, she relents. "Do you remember the recent death of the Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb, Master Fisto's former Padawan?"

Obi-Wan frowns, searching his memory before finally nodding. It happened several months prior, and there were hushed rumors all throughout the Temple. Bant had told him about some of them, but he hadn't paid it any heed. He gives Gallia a questioning look.

"He was killed by a Sith," she murmurs, glancing around before stepping closer to him. "The Council does not yet know who did it, but they believe it to be the new apprentice of Maul's master. This is true for the many other Jedi who have been mysteriously murdered over the past couple years."

He looks at her in confusion. "I do not understand, Master Gallia. What does this have to do with the wrongness we are now feeling?"

Her lips thin. "On two occasions, the assassin was seen and described to us. I believe it may match that of Anakin Skywalker."

"What?" hisses Obi-Wan. "That's not even possible! The boy was never trained on _your_ command!" There is simply no way that Anakin could do something like that. He's not a cold-blooded murderer. He's _not!_

Gallia simply shakes her head slowly. "I hope you are right, but the fact remains, he is capable of shielding. I am sure you yourself have felt it. His Force signature no longer is as untamed as it was the last time he was at the Temple, though Master Yoda would have to confirm that. You spent some time with him. Did you notice anything amiss?"

Yes. He noticed that Anakin seems to have formed impenetrable shielding around their weak Force bond, but he knows that telling her will only further cement proof in her mind that Anakin is guilty. "I would have to spend more time with him," he replies finally, knowing that he's completely evading the question, but something in him revolts at the thought of letting Anakin be accused, even if he is guilty.

He hardly knows him, but he feels as though they've known one another forever. It's as though… they _belong_ together. Like the voice said in his vision so many years ago. It's clear that Gallia knows he's dodging the question from her narrowed eyes, but thankfully, she doesn't push. He avoids her eyes, instead pulling out a scanner he received from Captain Typho to monitor the cameras.

He frowns upon realizing that he can only see part of the Senator's bedroom. "What's wrong?" questions Gallia.

"Something is wrong with the camera," Obi-Wan answers, concern filling him. "I should go see if everything is alright in there or what's going on." He turns walking into the hallway.

"Everything is fine." Anakin steps in front of him, jaw set. His blue eyes are narrowed in an almost threatening manner. Obi-Wan nearly jumps, uncertain how he managed to sneak up on him. Did he overhear the conversation? Obi-Wan hopes not. He doesn't want to upset him. For some reason, he feels that would be very bad.

"She covered the camera," Anakin says by way of explanation. His expression is practically screaming, _"too bad. There's nothing you can do if you don't like it._ "

Obi-Wan frowns. "What is she thinking?"

"I programmed Artoo to warn us is there's an intruder," Anakin answers, brushing past him and into the main sitting area.

Obi-Wan swallows. Hard. Being so close to Anakin, he can feel that the young man's Force signature is being carefully controlled. He knows there's a technique to shield and project falsely, but he doesn't know how to do it. Somehow, he has the feeling that Anakin is intentionally projecting the impression that he's as carefree as he was when a child. He knows that is far from the truth.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about," Obi-Wan adds following him. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"Then I guess you'll have to show how good you Jedi are," he replies, completely unruffled. If anything, he seems smug. "You refused to try and find her killer, so we took actions of our own."

"You are using her as bait?" demands Gallia in shock.

Anakin gives her a flat look. "No harm will come to her," he answers. "Not if you Jedi are as good as you _pretend_ to be." Again, Obi-Wan gets the sinking impression that Anakin is hiding something. Something huge. Whenever he talks about the Jedi, it's as though he's trying to conceal an emotion – distain, perhaps.

"It's too risky," frets Obi-Wan.

Anakin raises an eyebrow. "I suppose you are overstating your ability to protect," he muses. "What, then, are you doing here? You are perfectly free to leave. The door is that way. I'm sure you can find your way out." He turns his back on them, stepping over to the window and looking out. Though the gesture is probably supposed to appear casual, Obi-Wan can see the tension in the young man's shoulders.

He takes a step back in surprise at the obvious, barely concealed dislike. Does he hate certain Jedi – him – in particular, or is it all the Jedi, in general? He's inclined to believe the latter. More and more, it's beginning to seem as though Gallia's suspicions are correct, though he knows that hatred does not, by any means, lead to outright murder. Only for a Sith. And Anakin cannot be a Sith. It would be wrong. A crime against the Force itself.

Obi-Wan had always known that Anakin would attract dark siders who would want his power, but he'd hoped desperately that the Council had at least ensured the chances were negligible. Now, he's beginning to think he should have done something else himself to protect the boy. Looking at Anakin, he can see how much he's grown, and he hates that he was forced to miss it all. He shouldn't care so deeply for him. He _shouldn't_ , but he does, and he can't find it in himself to care.

"We are here because the Chancellor wanted us to protect the Senator," Gallia answers stiffly. Obi-Wan can almost see the wariness in her eyes. "I am sure that you want her safety as much as he does."

If anything, the tension in the young man's body only seems to increase. He huffs quietly but doesn't bother replying. Obi-Wan shifts, finally moving to sit on the couch. They'll be here all night, and he'd rather not stand there watching Anakin like he might try to kill them if they so much as move wrong. He refuses to distrust Anakin in that way, and he hopes – however foolishly – that he'll get a chance to know him better as a result of this mission.

As he looks at Anakin's back, he gets the sudden impression of looking at a warrior. With his shoulder length blonde hair and posture, Anakin looks nothing like the nineteen-year-old he really is. He's hardly a man, really, but somehow, Obi-Wan gets the feeling that Anakin's more mature in some ways than many of the Jedi Knights he knows. He shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. If everything goes as planned, maybe he'll get a better read on Anakin in the near future. After all, he'll be protecting the Senator until the killer is found, and Anakin will, no doubt, be constantly hovering in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	3. 2 - To Reach the Goal

Anakin finds himself growing increasingly weary as the night goes on, but he refuses to stop and rest. He’s no worse than the Jedi, and _they_ aren’t sleeping either. Besides, he’s too troubled to sleep. He knows that if he messes up his master’s plans, he – and his mother – will suffer. He cannot let that happen, and now, he needs to fix it, preferably without anyone learning.

He now knows that the Jedi are suspicious of him, thinking he might be the mysterious Jedi assassin. He is, but they can’t know that. It would ruin the element of surprise and prevent him from remaining on Coruscant for extended periods of time. That would mean not being able to be with Padme, and he can’t bear the thought of that. They think, from his recent behavior, that he hates them, which is _true_ , but again, they cannot know. He doesn’t always have the best handle on his temper, but he can improvise and learn.

Right now, he is willing to do both. Much as he loathes to admit it, he needs to apologize for his behavior as pass it off as stress or something equally believable. The Jedi must see him as a friend. It is not yet time for him to reveal himself as a dark side user. Friend. He can do that. He can deceive them. If his master can, then he can do it too. He’s not _incompetent_. He resists the desire to reach out to the Force and let it soothe him. The Jedi cannot think him to be trained any more than they already do. It will not end well. For anyone.

He’s drawn from his thoughts by a disturbance in the Force. He doesn’t twitch, though he knows the Jedi sense it. Perfect. Jango Fett is doing his job well. “I feel something,” hisses Obi-Wan from behind him, racing towards the doorway with Gallia right behind him. Anakin turns, following them at a quickened pace.

The two Jedi burst into Padme’s room just as Artoo lets out a series of warning beeps to alert everyone. Obi-Wan throws out a hand, using the Force to push Jango’s blaster when he fires, sending the poisonous dart into the wall instead. Anakin helped them select the appropriate weapon. If hit, Padme will only be rendered unconscious. Not killed. But Jango had specific orders to only _attempt_ a killing, not actually carry it out.

The bounty hunter’s jetpack fires, and he rockets away leaving the Jedi without any way of pursuit. Anakin hides a satisfied smirk. “He got away,” Gallia reports, frowning.

Turning, Anakin looks at Padme, who is sitting in her bed, seeming oddly unalarmed. “Angel! Are you alright?” he demands worriedly as Obi-Wan retrieves the dart from the wall.

She gives him a tired smile. “I’m fine, Ani,” she reassures him.

“Toxic dart,” reports Obi-Wan, his brow furrowed. “In the morning, I will take this to the Temple to be analyzed.”

_And in the morning, Padme will be asked to leave Coruscant_ , Anakin thinks with a tinge of guilt. He knows how important the upcoming vote is to her, but he has orders, and he cannot shirk them, even if he wants to. “I’ll stay with you, if you don’t mind,” Anakin suggests, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She glances at the two Jedi as well as Dorme and three bodyguards who rushed into the room at the commotion. “Yes,” she agrees, laying back down. “Do that.”

“M’Lady, are you alright?” worries Dorme, bending over next to her.

“Yes,” mutters Padme, pulling the blanket up over her head. “I’m fine. Anakin will stay with me. I don’t think they’ll try anything again tonight.”

“I agree,” Anakin adds smoothly, stepping closer to her. He looks around the room. “Everyone can leave now,” he orders. “The Senator is unharmed, and I will remain here in the off chance they try something again tonight.”

He doesn’t dare use a Force suggestion, but he knows everyone will follow his orders anyways. The Jedi don’t look happy – and nor does anyone else, really – but they leave. Being Padme’s fiancé certainly does make his current job easier. Sighing, he crawls under the blanket, curling up next to her with his back facing the window. She shifts into his embrace, and in a few minutes, they’re sound asleep together.

**w**

“I’m sorry for my behavior last night,” Anakin manages to say as the early morning sunlight creeps through the windows. He knows the Jedi will be leaving soon, but he didn’t have a chance to talk to them any sooner. “I was under a lot of stress with the assassination attempt, and I was upset that the Chancellor didn’t think me capable of protecting the Senator myself.” There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?

They glance at one another before focusing their attention on him once more. “I understand,” Obi-Wan answers first, smiling lightly at him. “Don’t worry about it.”

Anakin lets a hint of relief show on his face. “I’m afraid I made a very bad impression,” he admits, forcing just the right amount of sincerity into his words. “And I’ve never really gotten a chance to know Jedi, being so busy and all.”

“I’m sure Master Kenobi would like to speak with you. I need to discuss something with the Senator before leaving,” Gallia excuses herself. Anakin can hardly hold back the unease that springs up when she walks away. He doesn’t want her to be alone with Padme, but right now, he clearly doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Let it never be said that he’s a terrible actor. Honestly, if he had the patience, he thinks he could pull off what his master is doing.

“You never learned about the Jedi?” queries Obi-Wan, surprise coloring his tone.

“I know about them,” Anakin corrects. “What I don’t know is the details about their lives. I know they are called peacekeepers, but I’m afraid the public knows very little about them as a whole. The people I know think the Jedi to be superior to the rest of us, and since you are a Jedi, I wanted to know more about the Order as an organization.”

He doesn’t really want to know much about them. He hates the Jedi, and he doubts anything Obi-Wan says will change that opinion. Still, part of him is somewhat curious. There was a time when he’d dreamed about being a Jedi Knight, and he sometimes wonders what life he’d have if he was one.

“We are peacekeepers,” Obi-Wan says slowly. “We protect those who need our help, but there is only so much we can do. We have limited numbers, and the Senate reigns us in, preventing us from doing what we might otherwise be capable of.”

“And yet, the Order has never fought against slavery,” Anakin muses. It’s still a sore subject for him, something he will never forgive the Jedi for. If they’d freed his mother in the first place, he would never have ended up in this situation. He would have a good life somewhere, whether on Coruscant or elsewhere, but he would still be _free_.

“I don’t make the decisions,” the Jedi answers after a few moments, “But I have come to disagree with much of what the Council is doing. I think we are too controlled by the Senate. Perhaps you could talk to your father about it and see if he agrees. We are meant to help people, not be workhorses for politicians.”

“Perhaps,” he agrees slowly. He’ll never broach the subject with his master. If he even dares, he’ll be electrocuted. That much he already knows. When it comes to the Jedi, his hands are tied, so even if he wanted to help – and he really doesn’t – he wouldn’t be able to.

“Maybe we could meet later to talk more in detail,” suggests Obi-Wan. “I’m afraid we will not have the time today.” Anakin catches the gleam of hope in his eyes, and he doesn’t feel bad for squashing it.

“You could approach the Chancellor and speak to him,” Anakin replies, shrugging slightly. “He has me very busy, and I’m only here because Padme needed me.”

Obi-Wan’s face registers disappointment for a second, before he carefully schools his expression to understanding. “Of course.” Anakin pretends that it doesn’t bother him. It _shouldn’t_ bother him if he just upset a Jedi, but he refuses to risk his master’s wrath, especially for the sake of idle curiosity. He won’t agree to meet Obi-Wan. He can’t afford to.

He slowly inhales, glancing over at Gallia as she approaches them. “You need to be leaving,” Anakin notes, “But perhaps we can talk again later at length?” He forces a polite smile, feigning hopefulness.

“Yes,” smiles Obi-Wan. “I would like that.”

Anakin keeps up the façade until the pair are far away from the apartment, finally letting his faked expression fall away. He turns, stalking across the room and glaring out the window, expression stormy. He _hates_ that Obi-Wan can ignite unacceptable emotions within him like that. He’s never been affected by anyone’s emotions so deeply, save Padme and his mother. It’s worse that the Force seems to hum its approval for him to get to know the Jedi. He won’t do it.

Inhaling slowly, Anakin looks down at his right hand, fisting it hard enough for the mechanics to squeal in protest. He forces himself to remember the pain and desperation he felt when he lost it, immersing himself in the utter hatred and loathing he’d felt towards the Jedi at that moment. Finally, _finally_ , he draws in the Dark Side for a brief moment, keeping himself carefully shielded, but allowing his eyes to bleed yellow. He is a Sith. For him, the Jedi will _never_ be friends. Only enemies. Always enemies.

**w**

“I do not like this idea of hiding,” Padme states firmly, scowling as she packs necessities into a bag along with Dorme.

Anakin nods silently. “I know, but don’t worry. Now that the Council is investigating, it shouldn’t be long before you can return.”

Padme scowls, obviously not placated, and Anakin again feels a twinge of guilt. This is his fault, even if he wants to deny it. He was helping his master ensure that Padme left the planet. “I haven’t worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided.” She glances at him when he sighs.

“I know, Angel, I know,” he replies wearily. “I’m sorry.” Sorry for more things than she’ll ever know.

She huffs. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Ani. This isn’t your fault.”

He swallows hard. If only she knew, what would she do then? “Will you send Dorme to replace you in the Senate?”

Padme purses her lips, turning to face her handmaid. “Yes,” she replies slowly. “I think I shall. She knows my opinion on the bill, so she should be able to vote in my place without difficulties.”

“Good,” Anakin beams. “At least that’s one less thing for you to concern yourself with. Are you almost ready to leave? The Chancellor will be seeing us off.”

She nods, pausing suddenly, probably as his last sentence sinks in. “He doesn’t need to do that.”

Anakin shrugs awkwardly. “He’s my father you know…” he fumbles for an explanation for the unusual behavior. In truth, he knows the only reason his master will be there is to ensure that he remembers his place and to give him some final last-minute warning or mission. He shudders to think of what might happen should he make a mistake.

If Padme notices his uneasy expression, she doesn’t comment on it. “Alright,” she finally mutters. “I’m done here. It’s time for us to leave for the spaceport. We wouldn’t want to keep the Chancellor waiting.” He notices the sarcasm in her voice, but he doesn’t comment. He agrees with her sentiments exactly, though not for the same reasons.

“M’Lady, I got a message from the Jedi,” Dorme interrupts quietly, biting her lip. Anakin can feel her nervousness through the Force. “They are sending someone with you.”

“I don’t need a Jedi tagalong!” Anakin spits out, miffed. “I can protect Padme just fine! Why can no one accept that?”

“Ani, they just want to keep me safe,” Padme soothes. “I know you might rather just go with the two of us, but whoever is coming will just be a bodyguard.” She smiles encouragingly. “We will still have our private time, don’t you worry.”

“I – fine,” he grumbles, inwardly grateful that Padme is able to help him even if she’s upset. Never once has she questioned his animosity towards the Jedi. She seems to intuitively understand that it is caused, in part at least, by their rejection of him.

“I believe the speeder to take you to the spaceport is here, M’Lady,” Dorme tells Padme. “You should be going now. I have the bags for both of you.”

“Come, Angel,” murmurs Anakin, taking Padme’s arm to escort her to the speeder. It maybe should be more alarming how he can go from annoyed to passive in a matter of minutes, but it’s not. He knows he doesn’t have the best temper, but he does what he can to control it.

**w**

They reach the spaceport, dressed in peasant clothing to blend in with the other travelers. By then, Padme’s mood has significantly calmed, and she seems far more eager to leave and less likely to sneak away and hide so she can stay. People are bustling about with various activity all around them. Anakin leads Padme towards the group waiting to see them off. They came separately so as to attract less attention.

He stops before Captain Typho and Dorme, who is now dressed like a Senator. Chancellor Palpatine along with two private bodyguards are next to them. Off to the side, he notices Obi-Wan along with a young Togruta girl who looks less than happy to be here. He doesn’t pay them any heed, knowing that everything will be soon explained. The sooner they get off Coruscant the better. He has little desire to stay on planet any longer.

Captain Typho is holding their luggage. “Be safe, M’Lady,” he tells Padme as he hands the bags to Anakin, who takes them.

“Thank you, Captain,” Padme replies. “Take good care of Dorme. The threat’s on you two now.”

“He’ll be safe with me,” Dorme interjects. Anakin can feel her worry. She’s is willing to take the risk of assassination, but she fears for Padme’s safety. He can admire Nubian handmaids in that way. They are selfless and caring for whoever they are currently serving.

Padme laughs softly, pulling Dorme into a hug. The handmaid begins crying quietly as she hugs her. “You’ll be fine,” Padme assures her.

“It’s not me, M’Lady,” Dorme answers tearfully. “I worry about you. What if they realize I’m not you?” She leaves the unspoken _what if they go after you on Naboo_ unsaid.

“Then Anakin will protect me, of course,” Padme says, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the galaxy, which it is.

“Of course,” she murmurs, giving Anakin a soft smile.

“It is such a pity that you have to leave at this important time, my dear,” Palpatine declares stepping forward towards Padme, “But I am sure you can understand. The Republic cannot afford to lose a Senator such as yourself. You will be much safer on Naboo with my son.”

“I know,” Padme answers, a look of faint distress on her face. “I fear what will happen in the Senate while I am gone. I have given Dorme instructions, but there is only so much she can do without my presence. She can cast a vote, but she cannot make important decisions without my help.”

“Everything will be fine,” Palpatine reassures her. “I will see to it that you are back here within a week. The Jedi will certainly listen to a request from me personally.” He pauses a moment, eyes drifting towards Obi-Wan. “When the Council suggested that you leave, they asked to send a Jedi with you to help ensure your safety. They do not feel Anakin is capable of protecting you, though I have no doubt that he is.”

He meets Anakin’s eyes for a moment, and Anakin can nearly see the gears whirling in his mind. He tenses involuntarily. He has no desire to upset his master and cause a scene, though he knows one will certainly transpire if it will aid his master’s goals in the long term.

Hearing the Chancellor’s words, Obi-Wan steps forward, the Togruta trailing behind him. “I am sending Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano with you,” the Jedi tells Padme. “She is capable, and I’m sure you will enjoy her company.”

He nudges her gently, and she finally walks over to them, forcing a smile on her face as she bows slightly. “You won’t even notice me,” she tells them flatly, probably guessing that they don’t really want her there. Anakin examines her silently, noting that she seems upset about something. He’ll have to probe later and see if he learns anything useful.

A moment later, his master pulls him aside. “You are doing well, Anakin,” he praises, a smile on his face which is a tad too sinister for Anakin’s liking. “Be careful on Naboo. We wouldn’t want to attract any unnecessary attention, and I would suggest you stay with your mother. You have earned yourself a visit with her, and I’m sure she would love to meet your fiancée.”

“I understand,” Anakin answers quietly. He knows better than to give any indications as to their true relationship in front of the others. He pauses briefly before turning to face Padme. “Time to go,” he tells her, tightening his grip on the luggage.

She smiles wanly. “I know.” She hugs Dorme one last time before following Anakin towards the speeder bus which will take them onto the starfreighter. Ahsoka slowly follows behind them, and Anakin again gets the impression that she doesn’t want to be here. He supposes they will have plenty of time to talk during the journey.

“May the Force be with you, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan calls after them.

Ahsoka pauses, throwing a smile at the Jedi. “May the Force be with you, Master Obi-Wan.”

Anakin resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’ll never understand why the Jedi say that. When has the Force ever _not_ been with them, even if they don’t understand what it is telling them? He’s pulled from his sardonic thoughts by Padme’s voice. “Suddenly, I’m afraid,” she murmurs, slipping her hand onto his arm.

He glances at her fondly. “I’m kinda scared too, but don’t worry. I’ll protect you,” he whispers gently. “The Chancellor wants us to stay with my mother. I think she would like to get to know you.” Actually, he knows she does. She’d asked him the last time he visited her if he would be able to introduce her to Padme properly.

“We have nothing to worry about,” Padme tells him after a moment. “We have Artoo and Ahsoka with us. We’ll be fine.”

Anakin laughs softly, looking at the astromech rolling along behind him. “You’re right, Angel. We’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	4. 3 - Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka finally get to interact... and Shmi enters the picture... :P
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

“So, you’re Anakin Skywalker,” Ahsoka muses as she scrutinizes him, blue eyes in stark contrast to her orange skin. Her montrals are striped white and blue. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She’s sitting across from Anakin in their cabin. Padme is looking at a datapad in a nearby chair, leaving Anakin to deal with this Jedi. He wonders what would happen if he threw her out an airlock. Would anyone even notice? He certainly hopes not, but he’s not stupid enough to risk it.

“That’s nice,” he offers. Maybe if he keeps his replies to a minimum, she won’t keep trying to talk to him. He does _not_ want to talk to her. Why can’t she understand that already?

She’s frowning now, and he senses vague irritation. “You seem a little upset,” he comments without even thinking. So much for trying not to talk to her. Now he doesn’t have a choice.

Ahsoka seems to brighten when he finally acknowledges her. “I guess I am,” she admits, sighing and leaning back against the wall. “You met Master Kenobi.” She waits until he nods. “Well, I’m his Padawan.”

He’s actually startled by that. “What?”

Instead of being upset that he’s asking questions, the Togruta actually seems relieved. “He didn’t want to take me, and he often doesn’t act like I’m his Padawan. Master Yoda told him that if he didn’t accept me, I would be sent to the Agricorps because I was too old.”

“Too old?” he queries in confusion. “What do you mean?”

She seems uncertain how to reply. “If younglings aren’t taken as a Padawan, they don’t become Jedi. They’re sent to the Agricorps instead unless they want to join a different Service Corp.” Oh. Anakin hadn’t known that. He’d thought that all younglings became Jedi.

He looks her over, finally raising an eyebrow. “You look like a youngling,” he notes. “I didn’t know that Jedi would consider you old enough to become a – Padawan.” He winces inwardly. He’d nearly said apprentice. Only Sith use the term apprentice.

Ahsoka is not amused. She gives him an outraged look. “I am _not_ a youngling!”

“Sure you’re not,” he drawls, smirking. He suddenly realizes that he’s finding it easy to talk to her, even though she’s a Jedi. He hopes his master won’t find out. He probably wouldn’t be pleased, and he certainly would not approve. Anakin knows the Jedi are enemies, but maybe that shouldn’t always be true. The Order is his enemy. All the individuals are not. Maybe he can find some use for Ahsoka. Perhaps he can get her to join the Sith Order.

“I still don’t think you’re old enough. Are you really ready to go on protection missions?” he wonders. He didn’t know that Jedi gave their apprentices such risks. Sith are a different story, but he doesn’t really care for their practices.

She scowls. “Master Yoda thought I was old enough to become a Padawan, and Master Obi-Wan only sent me here because he didn’t want me to join him in his investigation.”

“Because Yoda knows _everything_ ,” mutters Anakin, bitterness threatening to overwhelm him. There are times he can almost hear when the old troll claimed he was too old and too angry to be trained. He was not angry then. He had no darkness. Now? The darkness is suffocating his soul. His hands are stained with Jedi blood, and he can never wash it off. It will always be there, mocking him for what he’d wanted and what he’d become.

Ahsoka gives him a curious look. “You don’t like Master Yoda?”

Anakin snorts. “How could I? He’s the one who decided to adopt me to the Chancellor without even _asking_ me.” Despite his animosity, he still takes note that Ahsoka seems to be upset with Obi-Wan and resolves to pressure her about it later. He might be able to learn some useful information.

She falls silent, an inscrutable expression on her face as she studies him. “You’re upset because you were denied becoming a Jedi?” she queries.

He looks at her incredulously. “Do you think I still _want_ to be a Jedi after seeing how they treat others? They didn’t even bother trying to free my mother! The Chancellor did it himself.”

“Free?” she echoes. “You were slaves?”

Anakin narrows his eyes, giving a stiff nod. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he states simply and hopes that she’ll drop it.

Her face registers shock, and she seems to be at a loss for words, but she shakes her head. “I can tell you’re upset though.” Yes, he is, and he’s not going to unburden himself to a child, especially not a Jedi youngling when she’ll run straight back to the Council.

Anakin shrugs half-heartedly and turns the conversation back to safer waters. “I got the feeling that you’re upset with your master.”

After giving him another probing look, she lets the topic change. “Yes,” she agrees reluctantly. “He never wanted to train me or anyone actually. He only ever wanted to train _you_. He told me he’d promised his master. He wanted to honor the promise, but he also saw your potential, and he wanted to help you.”

He mulls over her words, deciding to determine how he feels about that later, not that he hadn’t already known, but the confirmation was good to hear. “If you’re so upset with how you’ve been treated, why not leave the Order?” he suggests. “It might be the only thing you’ve ever known, but you can still use the Force and not be a Jedi.”

Ahsoka looks startled by his words. “I – I never actually thought about it,” she admits. “The Jedi are like my family. I don’t want to leave them. Besides, if I did, I don’t know where I would go.”

He hesitates before opting to plunge forward and deal with the consequences later. He has a number of cards to play, and if he wants to convert Ahsoka to prove he can be trusted, he needs to tread with caution. “I could teach you.”

“What?” she gapes at him, and he glances at Padme to see if she’s still occupied. She doesn’t seem to be paying either of them any attention. “How can you do that? You were never trained.”

He gives her a flat look. “The Jedi are not the only Force users, you know,” he informs her. “There are many other groups out there, and I explored a lot about the Force. I can use it just fine, even without Jedi training.”

“Really?” she seems skeptical, but he has to give her the benefit of the doubt. She’s probably never seen a Force user who isn’t a Jedi.

“Yes…” he drawls, flicking out his right hand casually and pulling one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers to his hand.

She lets out a startled yelp and lurches forward to grab it away. Smirking, he tosses it in the air out of her reach, using the Force to keep it suspended. Huffing, she reaches out with the Force, calling it back to her. “Don’t do that,” she warns.

“I won’t hurt myself with it, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” he replies, grinning and resisting the urge to reach for his own concealed saber.

“No. It’s not that,” she grumbles, though she doesn’t explain just what bothered her.

“I am serious about my offer, though,” Anakin tells her, letting sincerity color his tone. “I would be willing to teach you if you wanted.”

“I don’t know…” she mumbles dubiously.

“You wouldn’t be my apprentice or Padawan or whatever you want to call it,” he answers, knowing he’s pushing her to accept. That’s something else he’ll have to consider later. “I can simply teach you a few things, even if you don’t leave the Jedi.”

“Okay,” she says finally, smiling at him.

“Can you meditate?” he questions.

“Yes,” she replies immediately. “I learned that when I was really young.”

“I can’t meditate very well,” he confesses, “But I’ve found that focusing with emotions is most helpful.” He doesn’t mention that it’s a Dark Side technique, or that he often uses a strong dark emotion when preparing himself for combat. Some things are better left unsaid.

Ahsoka frowns. “That’s a Dark Side technique,” she tells him. So much for that.

“Is it?” he feigns surprise. “I have never noticed myself feeling anything other than peaceful when I use it.” It’s true – from a certain point of view. Even if he’s burning from the Dark Side, he is still peaceful in the very center of the turmoil.

She nods emphatically. “Yes, it is. The Jedi use calm. We don’t rely on emotions. We let them go.” He keeps his expression neutral. He doesn’t want to arouse any suspicions as to the nature of his training. It’s better if she thinks him to be self-taught.

“I never understood the Jedi ideal of calmness,” he acknowledges. “I’m emotional by nature. It’s not something I can just control.”

“The Jedi teach that you need to release your emotions to the Force,” Ahsoka explains. “We don’t hold onto anything. We just let it go, so it doesn’t affect us.”

His lips quirk into a smile. “You are awfully smart for a youngling,” he teases.

In a millisecond, her expression goes from serious to annoyed. “Stop calling me that!” she snaps, glowering at him. “I’m not a youngling any more than _you_ are, Skyguy.”

He raises an eyebrow in surprise, crossing his arms. “What did you just call me?” he demands. “Don’t get snippy with me… Snips.”

They both glare at each other, neither willing to back down. Inwardly, Anakin finds that he enjoys her company. She’s very different from what he imagined a Jedi to be, and it’s even better that she’s still a child. She’s very impressionable, and he doubts he’ll have a hard time getting her to join him. Once she sees the Jedi’s flaws, she’ll understand the power of the Dark Side and come to him willingly.

**w**

“Naboo is a very beautiful planet,” comments Ahsoka, head swiveling to take in the sights all around her.

Padme laughs. “Yes, it is,” she agrees. “Even though I grew up here, I still find it breathtaking. There is so much to see. Maybe when we’re not hiding from an assassin, I can take you to some of the sights on the planet.”

“Oh, yes!” Ahsoka exclaims enthusiastically. “I would love that.”

“I’m always awed by the sights,” Anakin adds. He glances around, judging the time it will take to reach his master’s private residence where his mother is waiting. After they arrived in Theed, they went to see the queen and then Padme’s family. Now, early the next morning, they are headed to the Palpatine residence. It’s located off the map in a secure area, where his master assured him that no one could find them.

While he falls silent, watching the landscape go by, he hears Padme talking to Ahsoka. He’s inwardly glad that they immediately hit off, especially now that he doesn’t mind the Jedi’s presence. He needs to contact his master as soon as they arrive. He knows he’ll be expecting regular updates.

It only takes them an hour before their speeder is approaching the large estate. Anakin feels some of the tension in his body drain away when he senses his mother’s Force signature. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her, but he doesn’t dare reach out too much with the Force. Ahsoka might be aware that he has some training, but he’s not entirely sure how to use the Force without also drawing on the Dark Side, something that, if noticed, would raise too many unpleasant questions.

Anakin is practically humming with excitement when they arrive. His protocol droid, Threepio, comes out to greet them. “Master Anakin, it is so good to see you!” he cries. Artoo immediately rolls over beeping out a long series of comments.

“Where’s my mother?” he asks.

“Mistress Shmi is in the garden,” the droid answers. “Shall I get her?”

“No, Threepio. Not yet,” Anakin tells him. “I need you to take the luggage to the guest rooms. One for Padme, and one for Ahsoka.” He motions to them walking into the mansion as he escorts them towards their rooms. He knows he’ll have to give them a tour, excluding the areas only Sith are allowed, of course. It would not be good at all for them to see the training facilities underground.

This isn’t the first time guests have come here, so Anakin and Shmi know well how to behave. After showing Padme and Ahsoka their rooms, he leads them to the gardens, inhaling deep breaths of the fresh air. Despite every bad memory associated with the estate, Anakin has never lost his love for the gardens, full of many varieties of exotic plants.

It is there that he finds his mother. She is sitting on her favorite bench, looking at a holopad. She is the manager here, though her duties often leave her with much leisure time. As long as Anakin follows Sidious’ rules, she will remain unharmed. It’s a golden prison, and Anakin _loathes_ it. Sometimes, he would almost rather have remained a slave to Watto. At least then it would be obvious that he’s not free to live his life as he chooses.

“Mom,” Anakin calls softly. She looks up, relief flooding her features as she rises from her place.

“Ani, you’re home,” she says simply, opening her arms. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly, suddenly fighting a lump in his throat. He’s missed her so much, but those are words which don’t need to be said. She already knows, just as she knows that he’s a murderer, but she accepts him anyway, fully understanding his reasoning, even if she doesn’t approve.

He pulls back, turning to face his companions. “This is my fiancée, Senator Padme Amidala,” he introduces. “And this is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. We’re here because someone is trying to assassinate Padme, so the Chancellor suggested we come here.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” his mother murmurs, looking at Padme, “And I’m glad Anakin has befriended a Jedi,” she adds, turning towards Ahsoka. “Please, call me Shmi. We don’t use fancy titles around here.”

“As long as you call me Padme,” she stipulates.

His mother smiles. “If that is what you want,” she replies.

“It’s a little weird being here,” Ahsoka finally admits, inadvertently explaining her awkward silence. “I’ve never been in huge places like this, and it feels like I’ll break something if I touch it.”

“Don’t worry, Snips. If you break something, you’ll only have to replace it,” Anakin announces cheerfully. “You won’t receive the death sentence.” Probably. Knowing his master, he can never be too sure.

“Anakin!” scolds his mother, frowning at him, though he can sense she’s trying not to smile. She looks at Ahsoka. “I felt like that when I first came here, but you’ll get used to it. Nothing is nearly as breakable as it looks.”

“Oh good,” Ahsoka replies, seeming greatly relieved.

Padme laughs softly, entwining her hand with Anakin’s. He squeezes it gently. “I don’t want to take Anakin away from you, but I had hoped to get a look around here before lunch if that’s alright.” Her words are directed to Shmi, who immediately nods.

“It’s not a problem,” she hastens to reassure her. “I know he’s safe now, so feel free to look around. Ani, show her around. I’ll stay out here in the gardens a bit longer.”

“Well, Snips. What about you?” queries Anakin, looking expectantly at the Togruta.

“I think I’ll stay out here too,” she smiles. “Don’t get in trouble, Skyguy.”

Anakin snorts, rolling his eyes, though he doesn’t reply. Instead, he gently pulls Padme back towards the mansion. He knows it will take her a while to look around and get a feel for the place. He doubts that Ahsoka will want a tour. Likely, she’ll just use the Force to guide her wherever she needs to go.

**w**

“Do you like it here?” Ahsoka asks looking at Shmi almost as soon as Padme and Anakin disappear. She likes Padme already even though she hasn’t spoken to her at length. Anakin is a whole other story. She likes him too, but there’s something about him which sets her on edge. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but she hopes that she’ll discover something through meditation. Maybe she can talk to Master Obi-Wan about it later.

Shmi smiles warmly, but there’s a weary look in her eyes which never seems to fade. “Yes,” she murmurs softly. “I do.” The lie rings through the Force.

Ahsoka gives her a look. “No, you don’t,” she corrects. “Why not? I would have thought that living in such a place with your son well cared for would make you happy.”

She doesn’t answer, falling silent as she studies Ahsoka, looking pained. “You’re a Jedi,” she states at last. “You can sense if someone is lying, can’t you?”

Ahsoka regards her with surprise. She’d expected an answer not… this. Shmi is changing the topic too obviously. If she doesn’t want to talk about it for whatever reason, then she could just say so. She ought to know that Ahsoka won’t pry unnecessarily. “Yes, I can,” she answers slowly. “If you don’t want to talk about it for whatever reason –”

“No, it’s fine,” Shmi hastens to reassure her, only making her even more confused. She feels like she’s missing something huge which, if known, would allow her to view the situation from an enlightened perspective. “I know you just met Anakin, but do you care for him?”

Ahsoka gapes at her, her voice momentarily abandoning her. “Is there a reason for these questions?” she demands finally.

Shmi smiles wryly. “Do I look like someone who asks idle questions?”

“I suppose not,” the Togruta replies finally, expression confused, “But I don’t really understand why you’re asking these questions.”

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable,” Shmi tells her, looking at her expectantly.

Ahsoka sighs quietly. She knows that Anakin’s mother clearly wants an honest answer, but she’s not even sure herself. “I – I suppose I care for him,” she finally says. “That’s what Jedi are supposed to do. We care for others.”

“I had hoped you’d say that,” Shmi murmurs, a painful hope in her eyes. “I have a request to make of you.” Ahsoka nods, letting the older woman know she’s listening. “Can you help Anakin?” Just like that, Ahsoka is shocked into speechlessness. Of all the things she’d been expecting – and the list was admittedly short – that was not one of them.

“I – help him with what?” she wants to know.

“Only he can tell you,” Shmi answers sadly. “When the time is right, you will know in your heart, and I ask you to help him. He needs your help.”

“I will do what I can,” Ahsoka assures her after a moment of silence. An instinct warns her that she might regret agreeing too hastily, especially since she doesn’t even know what she’s agreeing to _do_. She doesn’t want to make Shmi worry any more than she already is – and it’s clear that’s she’s terribly disturbed about something. She really needs to spend time talking to Master Obi-Wan when she sees him again. Hopefully, it will be soon.

“Thank you,” Shmi murmurs, a look of profound relief on her face. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	5. 4 - Tensions Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun time with Anakin and Ahsoka, and Anakin talks to some friends before Obi-Wan contacts them. :P
> 
> I think there might have been an issue with notifications last week when I released Chapter 3...? Maybe. Anyways, if you didn't see it, you should go back and look at it, so you're not confused. xD
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

"On the transport, you agreed to let me teach you some things I know," Anakin comments casually, looking over at Ahsoka. His mother had wanted to talk to Padme, leaving him and Ahsoka with time to themselves. "Would you want to do that now?"

"Sure," she replies. Despite her relaxed posture and tone, he can sense her nervousness in the Force. For whatever reasons, she's not entirely certain about agreeing, even though she's clearly curious. If he sticks to non-Dark Side techniques, she should warm up to him more.

He already decided what to teach her. He might consider the practice easy, but Dooku had assured him that many, if not most, Jedi cannot do it. "Great!" He tries to tone down the excitement in his voice – he really _does_ – but he still thinks he sounds too eager. He doesn't know what to do with the feelings the thought of teaching her evokes in him. He's never felt anything even remotely similar before.

"I'm going to find a blaster," he tells her. "I know there's some around here." Turning, he strides from the room.

"A blaster?" she questions, sounding confused, rushing after him. "What would you be doing with a blaster?"

Anakin smirks. "I'm going to shoot it at you," he states matter-of-factly, amusement dancing in his eyes, when he feels her concern rocket. This is actually rather enjoyable. It helps him forget – if only for a short time – who he is.

"Why?" she demands.

Anakin hums quietly as he opens a weapons cabinet, snatching up a blaster, before closing the doors again. He motions for her to follow him back outside before he answers her question. "Well, Snips, I'm going to teach you how to deflect blaster bolts with your bare hands," he explains, grinning at the astounded look on her face.

"You can _do_ that?" she questions.

"Try me." He tosses her the blaster before turning and walking twenty paces from her. "Shoot. At my head," he orders.

Hesitatingly, Ahsoka raises the blaster, leveling it at his head before pulling the trigger. He reacts instantly, right hand coming up as he draws the Force to shield. The blaster bolt is deflected harmlessly, sailing off to the side. He snorts when he sees Ahsoka's expression. "Did you _really_ think I was asking you to kill me?"

"I thought you would duck," she admits, lowering the blaster. "That is so cool. How can you do that?"

With a single thought, he casually Force yanks the blaster to his hand, ignoring her startled jump. She still hasn't gotten used to the fact that he's trained and not a Jedi. _Because I'm a Sith_. "It will take you time to master the technique," Anakin warns, and Ahsoka nods silently. "Draw in the Force and shield your hand. You can sense the energy of the bolt, yes?"

She frowns. "I – yes, if I'm concentrating."

He turns the blaster away from them and fires it, holding up his left hand and catching the bolt mid-air. "Feel it, Ahsoka. Through the Force. That's how they all feel. You need to recognize it as acutely as danger through the Force."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "It feels like a concentrated ball of energy."

Anakin laughs softly. "Because it is," he agrees. "You can move it like anything else." He watches as she extends her hand, the Light Side flowing through her as she draws the bolt towards her. Anakin can feel her rising excitement and wonder at her ability to move it. He watches, arms crossed. "You can deflect it if you manipulate the Force just right," Anakin explains quietly so as not to distract her.

"Can you do it again?" she asks.

Anakin reaches out, drawing the bolt towards him and redirecting its motion before letting go. It sails towards him, and he reaches out, letting it bounce harmlessly off his hand. "Do you need me to do it again? I can try to do it slower."

"Um, sure," Ahsoka answers, brow furrowed as she tries to understand what it is that he's doing.

Anakin fires the blaster again, freezing the bolt mid-air and drawing it towards him once more. Instead of releasing it, he pulls it closer to him until it's only a few feet away. "Watch – and feel – carefully," he instructs. Stepping forwards, he slowly moves his hand forwards, drawing in the Force to shield himself as he puts it up to the frozen blaster bolt. It creates a mini explosion, sending a shockwave out through the Force.

A startled squeak of surprise escapes Ahsoka. "That was awesome!" she cries, giving him a look bordering on awe. "Can you do that again?" Awesome isn't exactly the word Anakin would have used. He doesn't typically show off much – Sidious won't stand for it – but Ahsoka's expression makes him pause before automatically saying no. If his master was here… but he's _not_ , so it doesn't matter if Anakin has some fun. Sidious will never know.

He grins conspiratorially at her. "Let's do it better." He fires the blaster twice is rapid succession, catching the bolts before they get too far before directing them back to him. He uses the Force to coax them together and repeats what he did before. They're rewarded with another explosion, this one even bigger than previously.

"I think I know how you're doing it, Skyguy," she announces. "Can I try?"

He looks at her dubiously. "And if you're wrong, then you'll have a hole through your hand – something I wouldn't much want to explain to your master. He won't be happy, and he may not even approve. We need a different blaster, with a minimum stun setting," he informs her. "Stay here. I'll get one."

Ahsoka nods in agreement, so he turns and jogs back to the mansion. He knows exactly where to find a blaster like this: the training rooms down in the basement. He makes the trip as quick as he can; he doesn't want Ahsoka to start exploring for one, but he really doesn't want to spend even an extra moment down here either. There are too many bad memories associated with the area.

When he returns, his mother and Padme have shown up, probably drawn by the loud explosions. They're currently talking to Ahsoka, and she's animatedly explaining what they're trying to do. "Well, Snips, are you ready?" he calls as he strides up, practically bouncing with impatience. He's never been given the chance to teach anyone before, but he finds it exciting. "Just try not to zap anyone please."

"I'm ready," the Togruta answers confidently. "Shoot."

Anakin dips his head in acknowledgment, raising the blaster at her before firing. He's not surprised when it's not deflected, and her yelp of surprise indicates she was stung by it. He's not too concerned – Dooku used the same blaster on him, and the injuries aren't any worse than those from a basic level training droid.

"Again?" he asks, catching his mother's pinched expression. She dislikes watching any kind of Force training, and his mind drifts to what she's seen of _his_ training. _Electricity runs through his body as he fails, yet again, to master the concept. His master's voice angrily telling him that he's too willful to learn properly. He needs to be subdued. Again, he's electrocuted and left panting on the ground, trying to shake off the aftershocks._

He shakes away the memory as Ahsoka nods. He shoots at her again, and like before, she doesn't quite manage to deflect it. Unlike his mother, Padme seems to find the situation entertaining, if her curious, open expression is anything to go by. "Let's try something different," he tells Ahsoka, firing again, and using the Force to freeze the bolt. "Try now," he suggests.

The moment a gleam enters Ahsoka's eyes, he knows that she'll keep doing this until she has it mastered. She confidently walks towards the suspended bolt, raising her hand to touch it. The explosion takes longer than it did for him, and it's not nearly as loud, but he knows she's finally figured it out. "I have it," she declares. "Shoot at me again."

And he does. His delight is almost equal to hers when the bolt is deflected from her palm. "I did it!" she squeals exuberantly, bouncing over and throwing her arms around him, "Thank you for teaching me that, Skyguy!"

Anakin freezes in her grasp for a moment before chuckling quietly and embracing her. "You have a long way to go before you master the technique enough to use it in combat, but you've grasped the method behind it. It's progress." He feels a sense of satisfaction and fulfillment, sentiments which are so uncommon that it takes him a moment to recognize them.

"I always knew you were special, Ani," Padme declares proudly, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm honored to have you to protect me."

"Who wouldn't want to protect an angel?" he asks lightly, and she laughs softly.

"Was he always this strong?" Ahsoka queries, turning towards Padme and his mother. He nearly stops breathing for a moment before forcing himself to remain calm. If he gets uneasy, Ahsoka might sense it and become suspicious. That cannot happen.

"Yes," Padme answers instantly.

"They called me the Chosen One," Anakin interjects. _And to Sidious, I am still the Sith'ari,_ his _Chosen One. The Sith's Chosen One._ "I am the most powerful Force sensitive in the galaxy."

"And you weren't trained?" Ahsoka's words reflect her shock at the admission.

"The Council did not want to train me," Anakin answers, drawing on his acting skills to keep his expression neutral. "But that has not stopped me from growing. I can _feel_ my power, even if I have not even begun to reach my potential."

Ahsoka looks at him with wide eyes. "Oh," she breathes finally. "It makes sense now, why Master Obi-Wan was so upset. I can –" she hesitates. "I can feel you in the Force, like a beacon. It's incredible." He feels her nudging at him gently but doesn't react.

"I'm going to put this away," he says instead holding up the blaster. He doesn't want to talk about his power or abilities. It's far too risky. Turning, he walks away, knowing his mother will change the topic while he's gone.

Anakin successfully stows the blaster back in place, a nervous tension dancing under his skin. Normally, he would go practice with training droids, but since Ahsoka is here, he won't dare. He knows she'll sense him using the Dark Side, and his master wouldn't be happy. Gritting his teeth, he heads back to the courtyard to rejoin the others. He needs to _do_ something. He hates being in the mansion; it holds far too many bad memories for him, but his hands are tied. He wishes that he wasn't staying here, but his master didn't give him a choice.

The beeping of his commlink pulls him out of his brooding. Glancing around to ensure he's alone, he answers it, and a hologram of Jango Fett appears. "Lord Vader," the bounty hunter greets him. "I have just left Kamino, and I am being pursued by a Jedi. I'm leading him to Geonosis as Count Dooku instructed."

"I will relay the message," Anakin informs him, relaxing marginally. It could have been worse. It could have been his master calling him, but it wasn't. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Jango replies. "Boba is with me. We're both alright."

Anakin breaths out a sigh of relief. "Good. I will contact Dooku immediately." He disconnects the call before entering Dooku's commlink frequency. He considers Jango a friend and doesn't want him to come to harm. The number of people he can call a friend is very low, and Anakin wants to protect those he does care for.

It doesn't take long before Dooku answers. "Yes, Anakin. What is it?"

"Jango just contacted me," he informs the Count. "He told me that he is leading a Jedi to Geonosis. Is there something you wanted me to do?"

Dooku is silent for a moment. "Actually yes," he answers. "I believe the Jedi is Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he arrives, he will be captured and likely scheduled for execution. I have no doubt that he will transmit a message to Ahsoka. She is with you still, correct?"

"Yes," Anakin confirms.

"Good. Sidious wants to show the galaxy that Dark Side users are not to be mistrusted," Dooku explains. "When you get Obi-Wan's call for help, I want you to discreetly convince Senator Amidala and Ahsoka to join you in rescuing him. All of you will be captured, and you must stage a rescue attempt in the execution arena. Can you do that?"

Anakin's lips twist into a bitter smile. "Do I have a choice?"

Dooku sighs lightly. "No. I don't suppose you do," he admits, a look of sympathy on his face. "Sidious is relying on us to get this to go as planned, so please do be careful."

"I will try," Anakin murmurs as he stares at the hologram of the closest figure he's ever had to a father – more like grandfather.

"May the Force be with you," Dooku tells him, a hint of fondness in his voice as he disconnects.

Anakin pinches his eyes closed and takes a steadying breath. How hard can this be? All he needs to do is act. He's good at that. Forcing himself not to dwell on the deception of Padme and Ahsoka of which he will be a part, he walks down the halls to find the others. What he really needs right now, is a good distraction, something to pass the time until he needs to act.

**w**

"– entire situation was quite tense, and I was honestly scared, but Anakin saved the whole planet. To Naboo, he was a true hero," Padme finishes.

Anakin sighs, rolling his eyes when she completes the story of how he'd accidently destroyed the Trade Federation ship during the blockade of Naboo. Really, he hadn't done anything that great. Not only had he disobeyed Qui-Gon's orders, but also, he'd nearly been killed. Only the Force had protected him during the space battle.

"Impressive," murmurs Ahsoka, giving Anakin an awe-filled look. Oh great. He does _not_ need anyone to worship him as a hero. He is _not_ a hero. He's far from it. He bites his lip and holds his tongue. As long as they're both entertained, he'll suffer through as many battle stories as Padme wants to tell.

She's just about to begin another story, when Artoo rolls up whistling frantically. "What is it, Artoo?" Anakin asks, tipping his head to the side to look at the droid.

Instead of answering, Artoo projects a holorecording in front of them. "Ahsoka, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out," Obi-Wan's figure declares. "Retransmit this message to Coruscant." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

Padme glances over at Anakin, a knowing look on her face despite her obvious concern. Anakin knows that the Trade Federation has a long-standing grudge against her because of her defiance to them ten years prior, and clearly, his master is using that to his advantage. "The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an –" The Jedi pauses, glancing over his shoulder, alarm evident in his movements.

"Wait!" he exclaims, igniting his lightsaber. "Wait!" Before he can keep talking, blasterfire enters the recording, and Obi-Wan backs away deflecting it. Droidekas enter, shooting at him as the holorecording fades into static.

Anakin isn't surprised by the rush of agitation he feels from Ahsoka. "We have to go after him!" she cries, jumping to her feet.

"I thought the first thing he said was to retransmit his message to Coruscant," Padme interjects soothingly as she looks at Ahsoka.

"You're right," the Togruta mutters, sinking back to her seat.

Anakin leans forward. "Artoo, transmit the message to the Jedi Council," he instructs. Now that Obi-Wan has presumably been successfully captured, it is time for him to act. The droid whistles in acknowledgement, whirring softly as it zooms away to comply. It will have to connect to the long-range transmitters in Padme's ship.

"We should follow and see if we receive any instructions," Padme suggests, rising.

"Come." Anakin beckons to Ahsoka as he stands up next to Padme, taking ahold of her arm. He walks towards the ship at a brisk pace. He has a mission he needs to accomplish, and he won't be comfortable until its complete.

When they arrived in the cockpit, Artoo has just finished transmitting the message, and a hologram of a Jedi Master is waiting for them. "Master Windu," Ahsoka greets him, bowing respectfully, and it takes all of Anakin's willpower to keep his face neutral.

"We will deal with Count Dooku," Windu tells her without preamble. "The most important thing for you, Ahsoka, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority." Anakin clenches his jaw at the harshness of the words. He thinks he remembers the Jedi; it was one of the ones who looked at him like he was still a slave, loftily declaring him _too old_.

"Understood, Master," she replies quietly, looking down. Anakin can sense her unhappiness with the order, and it sends a new round of anger coursing through him. Windu has no right to talk to Ahsoka like that, and now, he wants to go to Geonosis simply to defy him.

The hologram disappears as the connection is ended. Padme huffs quietly and looks down at the control panel of the ship, pressing a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Anakin queries, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy," she replies, flipping a switch which fires up the engine.

"If he's still alive," Anakin mutters, before glancing over at Ahsoka.

"I don't think we should do this," she worries. "You heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."

Padme's lips quirk into a smile. "He gave you strict orders to protect me," she corrects, and Anakin grins at her. This is one of the reasons why he loves her so much. She's independent and will do anything she sets her mind to. It makes her a force to be reckoned with in the Senate, though it's also earned her a lot of enemies, something he's not particularly fond of. If someone wants to hurt Padme, they'll have to go through him first.

"I'm going to save Obi-Wan," Padme states with determination. "If you plan to protect me, you'll have to come."

Ahsoka sighs, but her expression brightens. "I'll come," she agrees.

"Me too, but first, I'm going to tell my mother we're leaving," Anakin tells them. "I'll be right back." He walks out of the cockpit and down the ramp, breaking into a run once he's further away and out of sight.

"Mom, we're leaving," he calls when he sees her in the garden where he'd left her.

She looks up at him with a sad smile. "I knew you would be," she answers. "You can never stay long."

He breaths out slowly. "I know. I wish I could be with you more," he murmurs, stepping closer and pulling her into a hug.

She wraps her arms around him. "Someday, things will be different," she assures him, the same thing she's said for years. The words are spoken more as a hope, than as something she actually believes will happen. Anakin stopped believing them years ago.

"I'll come back here as soon as I can," Anakin promises.

"Of course, you will," his mother replies, smiling fondly at him. "Go now. Don't keep Padme and Ahsoka waiting." He nods before hurrying back to the ship, mind whirling. When he gets to Geonosis, he knows they'll eventually be attacked, and he cannot afford to accidently use the Dark Side – or his concealed lightsaber – to defend them. He'll just have to trust that Padme – and Ahsoka – won't be injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	6. 5 - Geonosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnddddd... they arrive at Geonosis! ;)
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

After evading the Trade Federation fleet surrounding the planet, Ahsoka flies the ship to the planet's surface. She had been allowed to fly after telling Anakin that it would be easier for her to locate Obi-Wan because of their training bond. Reluctantly, he'd agreed, but that doesn't mean he'd liked it. Anakin frowns out the window at the barren surface. It looks completely desolate, and it's hard to believe that there's actually a civilization here.

Padme's eyes are riveted on the landscape as Ahsoka flies low over the ground through valleys and around mountains and other rocky structures. "See those columns of stream straight ahead?" she queries before Anakin can even open his mouth. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"They'll work," Anakin agrees, clenching his left hand. He wishes he could be at the controls right now. Flying is his release, and he's already extremely tense right now. He loathes the task he's been given. Padme cares for him deeply, and he doesn't need to make himself look like a hero to her. It's worse that he's terrified he'll make a mistake and he, or his mother, will be punished for the failing.

Ahsoka seems to agree, because she sends the ship zooming towards them, slowing as she approaches. "I sense Master Obi-Wan," she murmurs. "He's somewhere in here."

"Then let's hope we can find him," Anakin answers, reaching out to push a few buttons as the ship lands inside the vent. He lowers the ramp, watching as Padme stands up, pulling on a jacket.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," she instructs them. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Anakin hides his wistful expression by turning to look at the outside. "Of course, Angel," he readily agrees, guilt gnawing at him. He brought them here to be captured, and he's being forced to entrust their fates to the unknown. If he could, he would tell them both to escape while they still can and go hide in the Wild Space to escape from his master.

"Trust me on this?" she asks, looking at Ahsoka.

The Togruta grins at her. "Sure, Padme," she replies, deliberately straightening her lightsabers. "If things don't go according to plan, we have a backup right here."

"Stay with the ship," Padme calls over her shoulder, when Artoo beeps questioningly. With one final look around, Anakin silently hopes that he'll see the ship again. As much as he hopes to, part of him fears that this is the point where Padme will push him away.

The trio silently slip through the exit door into the factory beyond, and Anakin quickly recognizes that they're in the catacombs. Further inside, they'll find the machinery producing the battle droids. He tenses, pretending not to notice the Geonosian guards which spot them the further they walk. The urge to pull out his lightsaber is overwhelming, so he resorts to fisting his hands to prevent himself from slipping up.

"Wait," whispers Ahsoka suddenly, anxiety radiating into her Force signature. "There's something here…" They pause and look around. Anakin is unsurprised to see the guards flying towards them from behind.

"Ani!" hisses Padme, grabbing his arm.

"Run!" yells Ahsoka, a green blade hissing to life in each hand as she lashes out at their pursuers. Anakin gathers the Force – trying to avoid drawing on the Dark Side as much as he can, though he's not entirely sure how – and throws it towards the attackers. They're thrown far back along the passage, colliding into others behind them.

He whirls bolting towards the doorway at the end of the passage right behind Padme. He steps onto the narrow passageway behind her. Ahsoka joins them a minute later. "Um, Skyguy," she begins looking with dismay at the machinery and conveyer belts below. "We need to –" She's cut off when the door slams closed. More Geonosians fly towards them from their positions inside the factory.

Anakin lets out a few Huttese curses. "Stupid _bugs_ ," he snarls under his breath, but the vehemence in his tone makes both Padme and Ahsoka give him a surprised look.

He thinks one of them would have said something, but the walkway under their feet begins shrinking. Without a second thought, Padme jumps down onto a conveyor belt below. "Padme!" gasps Anakin, anger turning to horror. He knows this is a test for him, but it's still painful to have her fate so undecided.

Ahsoka doesn't spare him another glance. "Jump!" she yells to him, leaping down to the floor below. After a moment's hesitation, Anakin follows and not a second too late. The walkway disappears just as he begins falling. He uses the Force to catch himself, knowing that he doesn't need to be as concerned with Ahsoka noticing. She's being swarmed by Geonosians and doesn't have time to do anything other than spin her lightsabers around, cutting them apart.

Just as he'd predicted, the Geonosians don't seem particularly inclined to attack him, probably already knowing of his status. If they had, it would have complicated matters immensely. Considering himself fortunate, he uses the opportunity to start throwing battle droid components at the guards attacking Padme and Ahsoka. The few that do come towards him meet an unceremonious end with a broken neck.

"Padme!" cries Anakin, panicked when he sees her getting thrown into an empty vat. He forgets for a moment that Ahsoka is there, and that he needs to feign an escape. He reaches out, the Force flooding through him as he lifts the vat from the assembly line tipping it onto its side on the floor. Padme hastily scrambles out, just as a group of battle droids approach both her and Ahsoka, who had been far more fortunate in the entire struggle. She's still standing with both sabers blazing as they roll around her.

Anakin casts one last glance around, before leaping across a conveyor belt and rolling to the floor, out of sight. He hears distantly, over the roar of the machines, Jango ordering Ahsoka to surrender. He waits until they've been led away, before emerging from his hiding place and stalking to the nearest guard. "Take me to Count Dooku," he orders.

**w**

Anakin finds himself waiting in Dooku's office and hoping he'll return shortly. He _needs_ to talk to him badly, even if only to get the reassurance that everything will be alright. He breathes out, letting the Dark Side flood through him, eyes turning yellow, secure in the knowledge that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will never feel him. His expression twists into a dark scowl. Jedi are so foolish sometimes, walking straight into traps meant for them. He refuses to let himself think of his own role in bringing Padme and Ahsoka here. The guilt won't do him any good.

He doesn't have to wait long for Dooku to arrive. The Count breezes into the room with the ever-present air of elegance surrounding him more than any cloak ever could. "Skywalker," he greets him, sitting down at his desk. "You have done well."

Anakin gives him a half-smile. "Thank you, Count."

"I have just returned from speaking to Senator Amidala and the Padawan," Dooku tells him. "Officially, they are to be executed, but Sidious has orders for what he wishes to occur. Before the execution takes place, you are to interrupt and publicly denounce the Separatists, swearing your eternal allegiance to the Republic as a dark sider."

Anakin raises an eyebrow. "And? I sense there is more to this plan."

"Of course," Dooku replies. "You must get Senator Amidala to safety first, and then, I want you to capture Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him to Sereno. He is my grand-Padawan, and I wish for him to join us. You know this."

Anakin nods readily. He and Dooku had discussed on occasion who their most useful allies could be. Obi-Wan has always topped the list. He thinks about Ahsoka, and her fate if her master is kidnapped by the Sith. He cares about her, probably too much. "I –" he ventures hesitantly, continuing only when he senses that Dooku is paying attention. "I think that Ahsoka could be useful to us. I sense in her much anger and resentment. We can use that."

"And you wish to train her, I presume," the Count says flatly.

Swallowing, Anakin nods. He knows Dooku will never punish him, but that doesn't make him any less willing to open up to him. Sidious beat that tendency out of him before he could even fight properly with a lightsaber. "I would, yes," he admits. "I know Sidious will not think me ready, but I do want to train her."

"Sidious will not be happy if you capture her without his consent," Dooku reminds him. "He will see it as an act of defiance, but I give you my full support. I will tell him it was my idea."

A wave of relief rushes through him. "Thank you, Count."

"Anytime, Anakin," Dooku murmurs, giving him a gentle smile. "Now, you must prepare for the upcoming battle. I have no doubt that the Council will be sending Jedi to stage a rescue."

Anakin hums in acknowledgement, pulling out his commlink and calling Asajj Ventress, Dooku's newest apprentice. "Lord Vader, how may I help you?" she queries, giving him a mock bow.

"I need you to come to Geonosis immediately," Anakin instructs. "You will have to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo once I free her. Land on the platform outside the factory, and I will take your ship to Sereno."

"I'm on my way," she answers, cutting the connection.

**w**

Anakin stands crouched in the first balcony overlooking the execution arena, waiting for the moment the prisoners will be brought out. Obi-Wan is first, looking more exasperated than worried. The second cart holds Padme and Ahsoka. He sees the Togruta whispering something, maybe words of encouragement, or more likely, knowing them, a plan of escape which will be for naught if he doesn't intervene.

He swallows, throat dry. All around him, he can feel the Force signatures of numerous Jedi, all of whom will witness his declaration. He has no idea if they'll even let him escape alive. All he can do it hope. The Jedi exchange comments as Ahsoka is chained to a pillar between Obi-Wan and Padme. In just a few seconds, he'll be putting on the show, but for now, he must wait.

"Settle down. Settle down," calls the Geonosian leader. Anakin can't remember his name. The creature pauses for a moment, eyes scanning the crowds. "Let the executions begin!" he declares, and the crowds begin cheering and screaming.

Gathering the Force around him, Anakin jumps as far as he can into the arena, landing on his feet with practiced skill as he backs towards the poles. He looks up to where Dooku is standing. "You say you are fighting for justice, but this is not justice!" yells Anakin, drawing on the Force to let his voice carry. He can feel the surprise of the assembled. No one had expected this to happen. "It is a brutal murder. If someone is worthy of death, grant them mercy. You are no better than the Republic you claim to fight against. I may be a dark sider, but I'm not a traitor like _you_ , Count Dooku. I am loyal to the Republic."

He can feel Dooku send a nudge of approval as he slips a hand into his clothing, red lightsaber hissing to life just as the three beasts are released into the arena. He spares them only a glance, dashing straight towards Padme and cutting through her chains. She looks at him, expression a mixture of shock and approval. Maybe later when she has time to process his words, she'll realize that he's been lying to her about his training, but now isn't the time to worry.

Spinning, he tosses his lightsaber towards Obi-Wan, letting it cut through his chains before pulling it back to his hand as he sprints to Ahsoka, severing her bonds. Now, he can clearly sense feelings of surprise and betrayal from both Jedi. He roughly shoves the ensuing guilt down, pulling out their lightsabers. "You'll need these," he says brusquely, turning to see the acklay stamping towards him.

He scoffs, enjoying the thrill of being able to draw on the Dark Side without fear. He revels in the rush of power, knowing his eyes have turned yellow. Extending his left hand, Anakin lets lightning blast towards the beast, sending it tumbling to ground, screeching. Off to the side, Padme dodges an attack from the nexu before Ahsoka jumps in front of her, lightsaber slicing its head right off.

Anakin can hear the roars of outrage from the crowd. They hadn't wanted this, and it's not entertaining in the least for them. He turns to face the reek, stabbing it with his lightsaber several times before it crumples to the ground, dead. Obi-Wan has killed the acklay by the time he turns around. No one even has a chance to speak before a group of droidekas rolls in, taking up positions all around the group.

Padme steps closer to Anakin as he begins dropping the shields around his power. He knows the real fight is yet to come, and he'll need almost everything he has. At that very moment, a purple lightsaber hisses to life in the box near Dooku. Anakin spots Windu, but he can't hear the conversation, so he turns to check on Padme. He notices that Ahsoka is carefully keeping her distance, trying to keep Obi-Wan between them, and hard though he tries, it still hurts.

"I'm alright, Ani," whispers Padme, squeezing his left hand. "Where did you learn all that?"

He turns, extinguishing his lightsaber before resting his forehead on hers. "It is far too complicated for me to explain," he answers quietly, knowing she sees the flash of pain on his face. "I can tell you when we escape."

She looks back at him, fearlessly and trustingly, and he feels an ache deep inside himself. He doesn't deserve her. "I love you, Angel," he breathes, kissing her forehead before he senses a change in the atmosphere around them, igniting his lightsaber as he whirls around. Throughout the area, blue and green blades are appearing as the Jedi force prepares to attack. At the same moment, hundreds of battle droids begin marching through every entrance into the arena. The first battle of Geonosis has begun.

All around, the battle droids open fire, and some Geonosians join the fray, attacking the Jedi and being killed. Anakin doesn't even think. He just reacts, spinning his lightsaber with brutal precision, throwing droids backwards as he clears a path in front of him. "Padme, follow me," he commands, eyes glowing yellow. She does so without question. He knows the Jedi can feel the Dark Side clinging to him, but he doesn't care. They brought this on themselves.

With the skill of a seasoned warrior, Anakin cuts a path to one of the entrances on the side, covering Padme as she follows behind. "I don't think this is going to work," she pants, back pressed against the wall, as she fires a blaster which she grabbed from a fallen battle droid.

Anakin shoots her a cocky grin. "Have a little faith," he teases, stepping around the corner, throwing a massive Force wave through the entrance, pushing over the lines of approaching droids. He uses his left palm to deflect a stray bolt back at the droid, sending it topping to the ground while deflecting another with his lightsaber.

"Follow me!" he calls, dashing forwards and cutting through whichever droids remain standing. It only takes a minutes before they manage to duck into a small corridor and press back against the wall. The passing droids don't seem to notice them.

"This way," Anakin whispers, edging along the hall further into the dark. He doesn't know the layout of the factory very well, but he _can_ use the Force to feel his way through. Besides, he's using Asajj's Force signature as a guide. Anything that brings them closer to her – and, by default, Padme's ship – will help them escape.

It doesn't take long before they enter the catacombs again. Anakin closes his eyes, letting the Force flow through him so strongly, he can practically _see_ every living creature around him. He can feel the humming of the small lifeforms living in this area, and the brilliance of the Jedi fighting back in the arena. He reaches towards Asajj, mentally scouting out the fastest path to reach her. They probably should have chosen a better landing platform. Crawling through the catacombs and trying not to get lost is not his idea of fun.

"I hope you know where you're taking us," mutters Padme when he finally opens his eyes and strides down another dark pathway.

"Of course, Angel," he answers smoothly. "I have little desire to get us both killed down here."

She follows him quietly for a few moments, but knowing her, she has something on her mind, a fact augmented by the glances she keeps giving him. "You never told me you were trained," she finally says, an accusing note in her voice.

"It wasn't safe," he replies, knowing how much that sounds like an excuse, even to his own ears. "The Jedi don't look kindly on dark siders."

"I wouldn't have told them," she huffs, obviously upset by the insinuation.

He slips his fingers into hers, squeezing gently. "I know," he murmurs. "I don't –" he shakes his head. "It's not that simple. There's a lot you don't know, things I can't very well tell you."

"But _why?_ " she asks, confusion in her dark brown eyes as she looks at him again. "We're engaged, Ani. We shouldn't be keeping secrets."

He stiffens, jaw clenching, but doesn't slow his pace. "It isn't something I can explain," he repeats. "Not now. Maybe someday, but not now."

He knows she won't accept his answer. She'll keep nagging him – at least she will if they ever see each other again. He pushes the thought back, knowing that he can't dwell on it now. Sidious wants him to capture Obi-Wan, and he _cannot_ afford to fail. Thankfully, Padme doesn't keep pushing, and they quickly arrive at her ship. Asajj is leaning against it, looking bored.

"Skywalker," she greets him pushing herself off the ship, staring at him with cold, blue eyes. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Ventress," he returns coolly, nodding at her in acknowledgement before looking at Padme. "Angel, this is Asajj Ventress. She is a friend of mine, who can safely return you to Naboo. I will not be going with you."

"Where are you going then?" Padme demands sharply.

"To the arena," he answers simply. "There is battle going on, and I cannot leave them to fight alone." He doesn't tell her that he doesn't want to go back. He wants to get as far from the planet as possible, but he can't. He has a mission. He tries to tell himself that when he remembers Ahsoka. She just became a Padawan, and there's no way she'll be able to fight as well as the others. She could be hurt or even killed. He won't let himself admit how much the thought horrifies him.

"Asajj, fire up the engines," he orders, ignoring the knowing look in Padme's eyes. "Fly low over the arena and drop me off."

She nods, disappearing into the ship without having to be asked twice. After making sure Padme is secure, he moves to stand at the top of the ramp, mechanical hand gripping the frame to maintain his balance. Padme doesn't argue, probably knowing it will be pointless once he's made up his mind. In only a few minutes, the arena comes into view. Asajj flies low, and he leaps off the ramp hearing it close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> And check out Trial of the Times (where Anakin joins Dooku after Obi-Wan fakes his death) or Coming of Dawn (where Anakin has a twin sister who changes everything) if you're interested. :D


	7. 6 - Duel of the Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE!!!
> 
> Sorry about what happens in this chapter... Now you can see how horrible Sidious is... And on the bright side, I'm planning an AU for Brotherhood called Double-Crossed, which diverges at the beginning of this chapter because Anakin is able to save Jango. I have no idea when I'll start releasing it though. xD
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

For a few seconds, Anakin feels nearly weightless as he plummets towards the ground. At the last second, he gathers the Force, catching himself and landing effortlessly on his feet. The effects of battle are visible all around him as his lightsaber ignites in his hand, red blade strikingly out of place among the Jedi's blues and greens. His head swivels around as he tries, in vain, to locate either Obi-Wan or Ahsoka. He can still feel them in the Force, so he knows they're alive.

A blur of violet catches his eye, and he turns to see Windu severing Jango's hand as the bounty hunter shoots at him. Anakin's heart drops when he realizes that Jango's jetpack isn't functioning properly. Windu doesn't even hesitate as Jango takes a step back and swings towards his head. Anakin can see it playing out in slow motion, and he knows he has to stop it. For Boba. No child should have to lose a parent. "No!" yells Anakin, throwing the Force at Windu a millisecond too late.

Jango's head and body fall to the ground separately, and all Anakin can feel is a burning _rage_. He lunges, leaping through the air, lightsaber swinging towards Windu, who had quickly recovered from the unexpected attack. Their blades lock, Anakin's eyes glowing yellow as he glares viciously at the Jedi. That's what the Jedi always do, it seems. Separate children from their parents with no regard for who they're hurting. "You're a monster," he snarls. "You killed an _unarmed_ man. You are no Jedi."

With those words, he launches a furious attack, realizing less than a minute later that Windu's style is best suited for fighting against dark siders, but this is one fight Anakin has no desire to lose, so he'll do what he's always done best: improvise. Their blades move so fast, Anakin can't even keep track of who is striking where, as he draws on the Dark Side like he never has before. He knows he either needs to back out or find a weakness. Neither options seem very likely, until Windu catches him in a saber lock.

Anakin gives him a cruel smile, tightening his right hand enough that the mechanics squeal in protest before clenching his left fist. Windu staggers back, hands going to his neck as he chokes. Anakin swings for a killing blow when a green lightsaber blocks his. He turns to face a Mirialan Jedi. "You would defend a monster?" he spits with disgust, leaping backwards and throwing Windu at her. Clearly, this is one fight he can't win.

Her reply – whatever it was – is lost in the chaos of battle surrounding him. He knows that Windu and this new Jedi will likely pursue, which means he needs another way to escape. If all the Jedi turn against him, he won't stand a chance. He ducks under a line of blaster fire, rolling to a crouch, eyes darting around. Seconds later, he leaps over a line of droids, moving ever closer to Ahsoka – and the exit.

"Stop him!" he hears Windu order. He throws aside the first Jedi who turns towards him in a threatening manner, skidding to a halt next to Ahsoka.

Using the Force to paralyze her is easy – it prevents her from resisting and adding to his troubles. Sidious will punish him grievously for this. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling away her lightsabers and clipping them to his belt as he puts his own blade in front of her neck. The Mirialan stops about fifty feet away, watching him warily. "Attack me, and I'll kill her," he growls, voice low and menacing.

He acutely feels Ahsoka's shock and betrayal which quickly lead to anger. "Let me go!" she yells, trying to break his Force hold and failing. When he senses Obi-Wan approaching, drawn by the noise and Ahsoka's panic, a plan forms in the back of his mind. It's risky, and it might not work, but it also _might_ , and with the current situation, he has to at least try. Glancing around, he sees that the Jedi are massively outnumbered. If too many of them choose to focus on _him_ , they'll all die.

Ignoring Ahsoka's screams, he begins backing up, dragging her with him. He doesn't have to go far to reach the exit, and it will be easy from there. The droids _are_ programmed to recognize him, and if he gives them the appropriate order, they'll let him pass unhindered. He has one chance, and he's not going to lose it. He drags her to the entrance before giving the incoming droids the order, hoping that no Jedi is close enough to hear him using Dooku's name.

"Yes, sir," they echo, marching past and around him.

He reaches out, sensing that Obi-Wan and maybe a few other Jedi are pursuing him. The droids will slow them down. He takes off, making a run for the landing bay with Ahsoka still being restrained through the Force. As he gets closer, he reaches for her mind, pressing against her shields and willing the command _sleep_ through them. She resists as best she can, but he's been trained to do this, and he doesn't have a choice. He can't deal with half a dozen Jedi _and_ leave the planet all at once.

When the ship is in sight, she finally succumbs, though her mind continues struggling. Anakin feels a strong pang of guilt when he climbs the ramp, laying her on the floor of the hold before calling a pair of Force restraints and securing them around her wrists as he releases his attack on her shields. It won't take her long to awaken, but he has more pressing concerns now, namely that Obi-Wan is almost there with two more Jedi shortly behind him.

He steps out of the ship, leaping off the ramp to the floor as Obi-Wan slides to a halt right inside the hanger. "Where is Ahsoka?" he demands, something conflicted in his eyes as he takes in Anakin standing there with his drawn lightsaber.

"Safe," he answers in a clipped tone.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Obi-Wan queries gently, stepping closer.

"Do you think I have a choice?" he demands, pushing back the pain threatening to consume him, and from the Jedi's expression, he thinks he might have caught it. He swallows, extending his left arm as he begins choking Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry," he murmurs as he uses the Force to drag the Jedi over to him.

Obi-Wan struggles in his grip, but he's unable to free himself. Anakin snatches Obi-Wan's lightsaber, clipping it to his belt beside Ahsoka's and deactivating his own. He releases the Jedi Knight inside the hold, and he immediately begins gasping for breath. Anakin snaps Force restraints on his wrists, leaving him beside Ahsoka and races to the cockpit to start the engines. Knowing the ship, it will take a couple minutes before he can take off. In the meantime, he'll have to fight off the pursuing Jedi.

With a grim resignation, he stalks to the top of the ramp and waits after leaving the other three lightsabers inside the ship. He knows that Ahsoka is awakening and probably will be fully conscious by the time they actually leave. Less than fifteen seconds later, two Mirialan Jedi race into the hanger. "Where is the Padawan?" demands the elder of the two, green lightsaber held before her defensively. The younger, raises her own blue blade, eyes narrowed at him.

He shrugs nonchalantly, deciding to bide his time as much as possible. "Somewhere," he answers vaguely. "She's perfectly safe from the likes of you." He gives them a sharp smile, drawing his lightsaber, though he doesn't ignite it. "So, are you willing to let me leave peacefully, when I have done you no harm?"

"You have two kidnapped Jedi on your ship," snaps the older. "Release them."

He gives her an unimpressed look. "They are just where they want to be," he assures her, as his old hatred for the Jedi surges to life. If they want a fight, by the Force, he will give them one, and they will never live to tell the tale. He can feel the bloodlust humming through him, Dark Side hovering around him like a cloud.

Neither Jedi responds. Instead, they charge towards him. Anakin ignites his lightsaber, a scream of fury escaping as he clashes against the green blade. The Jedi killed Jango. _They left Boba without a father_. Both are injustices which must be corrected. He sends an unexpected blast of lighting toward the Mirialan Padawan, sending her tumbling to the floor. He Force slams her hard into the wall, knocking her out cold, while he focuses his attack on her master.

"Barriss!" exclaims the elder, sending a worried look towards the fallen Padawan.

"I think it is yourself you need to be concerned with," snarls Anakin, kicking her off balance, before leaping aside to avoid her next attack.

She strikes towards him, seeking a weakness when there are none. Anakin moves like he was born with his lightsaber, fighting like it's a part of him. He ducks under her swing, his lightsaber grazing her arm before she swings around to block him again. He's been fighting relentlessly for a while, but his master forced him to train in endurance. He can do this for a couple hours without tiring too rapidly.

He's fought and killed Jedi in the past. She won't be much harder. He attacks her relentlessly, pushing her back towards the wall of the hanger and caging her in. She's tiring far quicker than he is; she's probably been battling droids for a while, after all. He can feel her exhaustion in the Force and decides to end the fight before anyone else can arrive. He thinks he can sense more approaching Force signatures, and it worries him. He'll never overestimate his own abilities after what happened that one time…

Anakin unleashes a burst of Force lightning at her. The Mirialan holds up her lightsaber to block it, ducking when he _throws_ his own saber at her. Predictably, she's shocked, and he revels in her pain, calling his own saber back and leaping towards her. He feints to her right, and she spins her blade to block him. He suddenly changes direction, stabbing her through the side. She gasps, lightsaber falling from her fingers. He stabs her chest, blade piercing through her heart. She's dead before he pulls it out.

The Force gives him a warning, and he senses more Jedi approaching. He spares the Padawan a glance, but knows he'll never reach her in time. Whirling, he breaks for the shuttle, racing up the ramp and using the Force to push the button to close it. Sliding into the pilot's seat, he fires up the engines, exiting the hanger just as more Jedi arrive. He doesn't give them a chance to pursue, pushing the ship to its maximum speed and zooming away into the atmosphere of Geonosis.

When he enters space, Anakin notices the intense space battle going on, but doesn't stick around long enough to be noticed. He pulls the lever, making the jump to hyperspace. It's not until the stars are streaking past, that Anakin allows himself to relax. He's exhausted from the fight, and angry as he was, killing Jedi never gets any easier. He doubts it ever will. Heaving a sigh, he forces himself to get up to go check on his – on Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

**w**

"Do you know Anakin's master?" questions Padme as the silence stretches on. She's admittedly curious, and if Anakin won't tell her, maybe Asajj will.

She's already gathered that her companion isn't the talkative type, but she might answer a few questions. She doesn't know why Anakin would have kept the secret, but she assumes he had his reasons. She can't forget the look on his face when she'd asked: a mixture of raw fear and anxiety, emotions she'd never thought to see on Anakin. Something is wrong. That much is clear, and she's determined to discover what.

Asajj grunts, opening a blue eye to look at her. "Yes, I know who it is," she answers.

"Can you tell me?" Padme queries.

"He can tell you if he wants to," she replies evasively.

"I just want to help him," Padme murmurs.

Asajj heaves an irritated sigh. "Look, Senator," she all but snaps. "If you really care for Skywalker, you'll leave this alone. It's not something either of us can share."

Padme blinks at her in muted shock. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. So, whatever the secret is, it's a dangerous one? What has Anakin gotten into? She lets the silence drag on before curiosity prompts her to begin a new line of questioning. "You're not Jedi, right?"

Asajj scoffs. " _No_ , we are not Jedi." Padme might not be Force sensitive, but she can almost feel the loathing in the response.

"What are you then?"

"Some – well, I guess you could call us dark Jedi if you want," Asajj answers finally, a distinctly wary look in her eyes. "Names don't have a whole lot of meaning to us. We're just dark siders."

Somehow, Padme knows there's more to the story. There's something huge that she's missing; she just doesn't know what, but she's determined to find out. She thinks about Anakin, about his braveness, selflessness, and caring heart and wonders if she's been missing part of him. She knows he has darkness, that he's capable of doing harm, but she just doesn't think he would, at least not without an incredibly good reason. They love each other deeply, and even if things get hard, she'll hold onto that love. If nothing else, it will help them weather the storm together.

**w**

Dooku can sense the approaching Jedi long before they arrive. He moves swiftly, entering information into the control panel in the hanger. There's no use sticking around longer than necessary, after all. If the situation were different, perhaps he might feel something other than scorn and disgust towards them. The Jedi were supposed to help people, and while he'd become very disillusioned with them, he had never expected _this_.

They call themselves peacekeepers, but they've done nothing to prove it. They weren't keeping the peace when they rejected Anakin and handed him over to a Sith Lord to raise. The Council should have known better. Dooku never thought they could possibly be this ignorant and stupid. No one with that much Force sensitivity can remain untrained. It's dangerous, not only for them, but for those around them.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_. Hah. So much for that. Peace is a lie. There _is_ no peace. There was no peace when Anakin lay dying in his arms. There was no peace when Anakin was forced to kill unarmed prisoners or face dire consequences. There was no peace when Anakin was ordered on missions to eliminate certain Jedi. The Jedi have failed both themselves and the galaxy, and Dooku can no longer find it in himself to believe they deserve saving.

_Dooku doesn't need to touch the boy's wrist to know that he doesn't have a pulse. "That was totally uncalled for," he spits at Sidious, resting his left hand on Anakin's chest and sending a burst of Force lightning into him. "You should leave."_

_"You try to command me, Lord Tyrannus?" Sidious asks mildly, seemingly unconcerned that he may have just killed his other apprentice._

_"I am giving you a suggestion which you should heed," Dooku snaps, sending another current to the boy's heart. Force. How can Sidious be so cold-hearted? Is that a requirement in order for him to be a Sith? Sidious watches a moment longer before stalking out of the room. "Come on, Anakin," murmurs the Count, sending a healing wave of the Force through him. His patience is rewarded when he feels life flickering back into the body._

For a long time, Dooku had continued to consider the Jedi his friends, but that day, as he tried to bring the fourteen-year-old back to life, any feelings of kinship died. No child should have had to face pain like that. The memories trouble him to the point of sleeplessness at times. He'll never forget how Anakin asked him why he'd done it, acting as though it would have been better if Dooku had let him die.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" a female voice rings out behind him. He turns, unconcerned, anger boiling within him as he takes in the human Jedi. Her blonde hair glimmers with gold in the sunlight, her blue eyes glaring daggers into him. He knows her – if only in passing. Siri Tachi. And the other Jedi, Master Adi Gallia, is a Council member and Siri's former master. He's heard their reputations of being excellent duelists. He won't take any unnecessary risks, but he doubts they'll be able to defeat him.

Moving in sync, they approach him, lightsabers ignites. Tachi's is purple, while Gallia's is blue. The Tholothian looks him up and down as though sizing him up. Dooku casually extends a hand, sending Tachi slamming backwards into the wall. Before she even has a chance to rise, he starts electrocuting her. He has an aversion to Force lightning now, but he can still admit its usefulness in combat. He must use whatever techniques he has to escape as fast as possible.

"Siri!" Gallia cries, as her former Padawan is slammed into the wall again even harder, dropping limp to the floor. She should be unconscious for a while. Dooku ignites his red lightsaber, parrying Gallia's first strike as she comes at him with furious determination. She's upset over the death of so many Jedi, but Dooku's anger is far more powerful. The Jedi had abandoned the child who needed them, and that is not something he can easily forgive.

He holds fast to the old combat style he had learned, realizing how much of an advantage it gives him against another lightsaber-wielder. Gallia slashes at him, sapphire blade moving at a dizzying speed. Dooku keeps up with ease, hardly moving as she tries to overwhelm his defenses. His lightsaber is always where it needs to be, preventing her from even coming close enough to score a hit.

As the duel progresses, Dooku begins to push her on the defensive, using his skill to push her backwards. "Master Gallia, you disappoint me," he taunts. "I heard you were such a good duelist." Growling, she throws herself forwards, forcing him to take a step back to avoid losing a limb. He spins his lightsaber, keeping her at bay, while he works to find the best way of incapacitating her, especially since he senses Yoda's Force signature not far away.

Drawing on his skills at lightsaber combat, Dooku presses forward, launching a devastating attack which pushes the Jedi Master backwards. They're evenly matched, and Dooku can freely admit that she has skill, though he's not concerned about losing to her. This is war. He doesn't have to play fair. Gallia strikes towards his side, but he's already there blocking her and catching her blade in a saberlock.

Clenching his left fist, he wraps tendrils of the Dark Side around her neck and starts choking her, stepping back in satisfaction as both her hands fly to her neck. She struggles against him, but he doesn't give her a chance to fight, slamming her backwards into a wall. Her unconscious form crumples to the ground. "And so it ends," Dooku declares, whirling towards his shuttle just as the hanger door opens again. Reaching out with the Force, he fires up the engine, preparing to make an escape as quickly as he can.

"Master Yoda," Dooku states coldly, emotionless eyes staring down at the Grandmaster.

"Count Dooku," Yoda replies, slowly walking in.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time," Dooku warns, ripping a piece of machinery from the wall and throwing it towards the Jedi.

Yoda harmlessly pushes it away, letting it crash to the floor a distance away. He rips down part of the ceiling, but Yoda catches it moving it aside with ease. Of course. He had never expected to win that easily. It was merely a distraction – a way to prolong the encounter and give him a better chance of escaping. He hadn't expected to meet his old master as an adversary, but the part of him which had initially quailed at the thought died years ago.

Dooku follows it up by extending his right hand, sending a blast of Force lightning at Yoda, who catches it in his hand, deflecting it harmlessly to the walls around them. "Powerful you have become, Dooku," Yoda admits, ears twitching in a way which suggests he's unhappy. "The Dark Side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku retorts, "Even you, my old Master. You have failed the Jedi, and for that failure, you will fall." He can't help the emotion which leaks into his words. The anger of seeing Anakin tortured and treated as a slave year after year finally come to the surface in an eruption of pure rage.

He sends another blast of lightning, fueling it with his anger. Yoda still deflects it, sending it flying around the room. He knows Anakin could easily do the same thing if he tried. The boy has so much potential. "Much to learn you still have," Yoda chides.

"I was not trying to fight you, Yoda," spits Dooku. "My duties call me elsewhere." He raises his hands, crushing part of a crane and sending it crashing to the floor where it will crush the life out of Tachi and Gallia unless Yoda stops it. Just as he'd expected, the Grandmaster turns, extending his hands to catch the crane.

Dooku doesn't stay there to see what happens, racing up the ramp of his shuttle and sliding into the pilot's seat as he blasts out of the hanger. He has to reach Serenno as fast as possible so he can contact Sidious – he can send the Death Star plans to him a different time. His master will be less than happy with Anakin's behavior, so he needs to minimize the damage. Another time, he probably would have enjoyed a fight with Yoda, but some things matter more than petty revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	8. 7 - Contacting the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TORTURE!
> 
> Author's Note: Sidious is a horrible person. Get used to it. Also, he deserves the additional tag with his name in it.
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

Anakin steps into the hold to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sitting silently on the floor. Neither of them looks particularly happy to be there, which is to be expected. He can still sense feelings of betrayal from both of them. He swallows, throat dry. He has no idea what to say to them. When he was wearing a mask, it was easy, but now… everything has just become so much harder. He's afraid they'll reject him without even wondering _why_ he did what he did. He's used to it, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Are you alright?" he asks finally, mentally kicking himself the second the words leave his mouth. _Of course_ , they're not alright.

"I've been better," Obi-Wan replies, looking up at him. Ahsoka's jaw clenches, but she doesn't move, clearly refusing to meet his gaze. The tension in the room is almost palpable.

Sighing, Anakin reaches out with the Force, scanning them for any injuries. Obi-Wan is more or less alright. When he gets to Ahsoka, he feels what he'd noticed before. During the battle, a blaster bolt skimmed across her upper right arm, burning it. He debates putting a bacta patch on it, before deciding to go ahead. After all, he really needs a distraction before they exit hyperspace above Tatooine. He has to contact his master before beginning the final jump to Serenno, and he's admittedly terrified.

He walks across the hold, shuffling through a cabinet before pulling out a first aid kit and removing a bacta patch. "You were injured," he says bluntly looking at Ahsoka. She shifts, finally glancing up at him, expression guarded. She doesn't speak, but he doesn't expect her to reply anyway. He hesitates for a moment before walking over and crouching down next to her.

This earns a reaction. "Don't touch me," she hisses, glaring at him and scooting over as best she can with her wrists cuffed.

"You're injured," he repeats slowly, "And I'm not going to let it go untreated."

"What if I don't _want_ you to treat it?" she snaps, looking like she wants to cross her arms but can't.

He rolls his eyes. "Must you be so _dramatic_ , Snips?"

"Don't call me that!" she yells, suddenly furious again. If she weren't cuffed, she probably would have hit him. As it is, she looks about one inch from doing it anyways. He clenches his jaw, reigning in his temper and refusing the urge to pull in the Dark Side. If his eyes turn yellow, that will only make this that much harder.

"Ahsoka, let him treat it," Obi-Wan tells her quietly.

"Why?" she demands.

"He's trying to help you," her master offers, frowning slightly.

"Why are we even debating this?" mutters Anakin, reaching out and grabbing onto her arm. She tries to jerk away but fails. He examines the wound, noting that it's not very deep, so a simple bacta patch will be enough. Picking it up, he quickly applies it over the wound before rising and moving away from them. "See? It wasn't that bad?"

Ahsoka scowls at him before glaring down at the floor once more. He pretends her expression doesn't send a stab of pain through his heart and silently curses his master. It's all his fault he met her as an enemy rather than a friend. If he'd been a Jedi – and since it's the Council's fault he's not, he curses them also – he might have become her master. How ironic is the twist of fate.

He goes to the 'fresher to clean himself up from the battle. He doesn't even want to, but it gives him something to do. If he doesn't do something until they exit hyperspace, he's going to go insane. He takes his time, and when he finally steps out, he notices that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka immediately fall silent. He pretends not to notice, instead heading towards the cockpit to check on the ship, where he remains, lost in thought.

For ten years, he has, for all intents and purposes, been a slave to the Sith, and he hates it. He loathes the life he's being forced to lead, playing a double role in front of Padme, rarely ever seeing his mother. He squeezes his eyes closed, resting his head against the control panel. Why? Why him of all the Force-sensitives out there in the galaxy? Is his power really so special? He knows he has enormous skill and potential, but he doesn't know why _he_ has to be the one forced into slavery by the Sith, though it's not a fate he wishes on anybody.

He loathes the Jedi with every fiber of his being – well, maybe all of them except Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. If they hadn't been so harsh, he wouldn't be in this situation. They have signed their own death warrant because he has little desire to help them. If his master will leave him alone, he'll be perfectly happy to watch them all be slaughtered. Well… that isn't strictly true. He wouldn't be _pleased_ , but he wouldn't lose any sleep over it either.

Anakin lets out a shaky breath. He'll have to call his master after they exit hyperspace, and he's _terrified_ , but then again, he always is. If he does even the slightest thing wrong, he'll be tortured, and he knows that there is much he could be at fault for this time. His master despises his ability to care deeply for people, and Anakin knows the only reason its allowed is because it makes controlling him easier. That's another thing he's powerless to change, and he wonders why he even has all this power inside of him if there's nothing he can do with it except destroy.

He's pulled from his musings when the alarm goes off, signaling their arrival. Sighing, he programs the hyperdrive again before rising reluctantly and heading to the hold. The holocommunicator he needs to use is there, which means the Jedi will see it all. It bothers him immensely, far more than it should perhaps, but he doesn't want them to pity him when they discover the truth.

When he enters the hold, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka look up at him. "Sit on that bench," he tells them, motioning to a bench on the side, "And don't talk."

"Why? What's happening?" asks Obi-Wan as he stands up, moving to sit down on the bench, Ahsoka following him silently.

"I am contacting my master," he answers brusquely, turning towards the holocommunicator he uses and making the call. He lowers himself onto one knee submissively and bows his head, while he waits. If he's careful, maybe he won't be punished too harshly.

"Lord Vader," Sidious' dark voice rasps through the room as the connection is established. His hooded figure appears, glaring down on Anakin. "It is good to hear from you. I have received a full report of the Battle of Geonosis, and I must say, I am disappointed."

Anakin swallows hard, the calmness of the Sith's words unnerving him. "Apologies, Master," he replies obediently.

"I am very disappointed with you, my apprentice," hisses the Sith Lord. "The Sith do _not_ tolerate failure." He spits out the last word like it's a curse.

"Yes, Master. I know," mumbles Anakin, wincing.

"What possessed you to attack the Jedi?" demands Sidious. "You know it is not yet time for us to reveal our hand." Anakin knows that if he cannot give a good enough reason – which is highly unlikely – the punishment will be swift and brutal.

"The man I attacked is not a true Jedi," Anakin ventures cautiously, careful to keep his tone placating to avoid sounding defensive. "He killed an unarmed man who has a young son."

"Your attachment to those bounty hunters is _pathetic_ , Lord Vader," snarls Sidious. Anakin can feel him probing his mental shields which he'd reinforced before the call began, his master's rage mounting by the moment. And really, what can he say to that?

"Yes, Master," he finally says, hoping it's the right response. He can only tell sometimes, and right now, his fear is clouding his ability to make decisions.

There is a moment of silence, and Anakin's heartrate spikes. He can almost feel the gears turning in Sidious' mind. "Did you capture the Jedi as I instructed?"

"Yes, Master," he answers.

"And who told you to capture the Padawan?" queries Sidious, his voice deadly calm. Shivers run down Anakin's spine. He prefers when his master shows his anger. Whenever he acts calm when he _should_ be angry, the punishment is always worse. So much worse. He begins bracing himself for what he _knows_ will be coming and hopes it will end quickly.

"Lord Tyrannus did, Master," he replies, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

"I don't want her," Sidious decides with finality. " _Kill her_ and perhaps I will forgive your mistakes." Anakin freezes, blood running cold. The very thought of killing Ahsoka makes him nauseous. He can't do it, but he can't pretend to do it either. His master will know the truth. He always knows the truth.

"I am waiting," hisses Sidious, glowering at him. "Don't tell me you are willing to face punishment to protect that pathetic little child."

"I – _Master_ , she can be useful," he protests. "I can sense –"

"I didn't ask for excuses!" his master roars. "Very well. You have made your choice." The temperature in the room seems to plummet as the Dark Side coils around Anakin after Sidious raises his hand.

Anakin flinches, inching back. "Master –" He never gets the chance to finish his plea as lightning engulfs his body, sending him writhing to the floor. He clenches his jaw, refusing to give Sidious the pleasure of making him scream. That has already happened far too many times for his liking. It lets up seconds later, and he shakily pulls himself up, refusing to look at Obi-Wan or Ahsoka and see the horror on their faces that he can feel in the Force.

"I think you are forgetting that Sith do not protect, my apprentice," Sidious muses. "They _destroy_. Attachments are weaknesses we cannot afford. Yours were useful to me, but now, they are becoming a nuisance. Who is to go first? Your mother or the Senator?"

For a moment, Anakin forgets how to move. "Master, _please_ ," he begs shamelessly. "Don't hurt them. I will – I will do anything you want, but please spare them all." He hates that his voice is shaking at the end, but it's not something he can control. Not with everything at stake.

"So quick to sacrifice yourself for others," snarls Sidious lowly. "I think it is high time you learn what it means to be a Sith Lord. You have passed the trials and earned the title, but you are still lacking." He pauses and seems to be studying Anakin. "It may not be now, but the time will come when you will learn."

He raises his hand again, and Anakin barely has time to brace himself before he's thrown backwards across the hold from the force of the lightning ripping through his body. A quiet gasp escapes him, and he clenches his jaw, willing himself not to cry out as he's ravaged by the electricity. Even time has not made this form of agony easier to bear as every nerve in his body is electrified. It doesn't last long, but the expression on his master's face promises it will come again, and then, it will be worse.

He can't bring himself to move, the pain and aftershocks still clinging to him. His breathing is ragged, and his limbs are shaking too much to support him. Sidious doesn't care. _Of course,_ he doesn't care. "Get up," snaps the Sith Lord coldly. "On your knees. Kneel before your master."

He _knows_ that tone. The last time he'd disobeyed – it had been years ago – his mother has been tortured. Gritting his teeth, he draws in the Dark Side, eyes bleeding yellow as his rage mounts, using the boost of power to drag himself to his knees before the hologram. "Your hatred makes you strong, Lord Vader," Sidious cackles, pausing for a moment. "Your hatred, anger, and _fear_ ," he adds, ignoring Anakin's pain and the murderous look in his eyes.

Anakin growls quietly, but simply dips his head in a nod. He's not so stupid as to say something reckless and worsen the situation. Years of being beaten into submission have taught him well. He's entertained the thought of trying to kill Sidious, but he knows better than to take the risk without others to back him. Alone, he will die, and so will everyone he cares for.

The hatred pulsing through him is overpowering. He hates everyone around him except his mother and Padme. Sidious for making him a slave. Tyrannus for training him to be a killer. Himself for killing. The Jedi for leaving him in the grasp of Sidious. The Hutts for buying him and bringing him to Tatooine to be discovered by Qui-Gon. Everyone but his mother and Padme. They're the only source of light in his dark life.

A sliver of light enters his heart when he thinks about them. Maybe he'll be able to escape Sidious' grasp somewhere, so he can marry Padme freely and move somewhere safe with her and his mother. And maybe… just maybe Dooku, Asajj, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka will be with him. He pushes back the thought as soon as it enters his mind lest Sidious sense it, but it gives him a measure of calm. He cannot undo what he has already done, and the blood will always stain his hands, but perhaps, he can build himself a better future.

"You will _not_ fail me again, Lord Vader," whispers Sidious, his voice dark and deadly. "I have such _confidence_ in your abilities." _You will not let me down_. Those words don't need to be said. They're implied well enough. Anakin flinches back, body going rigid, though his doesn't let himself react to the taunt.

"I – I understand, Master," he finally grits out, knowing Sidious is expecting a verbal acknowledgement. The Sith simply chuckles, raising his hand again, and Anakin braces himself. He knows this will be the harshest punishment he's received in a while. The Force sings of danger as the Dark Side tightens around his neck, an unexpected punishment. It doesn't entirely cut off his breathing, but the chokehold is tight enough to make it much harder.

A surge of lightning engulfs his body, this time fueled by Sidious' anger. Anakin collapses to the ground, writhing from the agony. A muffled scream escapes him – possibly more, he's not even sure – before Sidious ends the attack and disconnects the call.

Anakin rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes blue again. His heart is pounding so hard, he's mildly surprised it didn't stop altogether. That happened once or twice before, but he shies away from the memory. He pants for breath, air seemingly unable to enter his lungs properly. After a few moments, he starts uttering all the Huttese curses that he knows, cursing his horrible predicament and Sidious for torturing him in this manner.

Finally, he drags himself to his feet, shaking with barely contained rage. He stalks into the next room, slamming the door behind him after using the Force to flip the lever on the control panel in the cockpit to make the jump to hyperspace. The walls are resistant to the Force, a modification which had been made after Anakin nearly killed everyone on the ship by losing his temper after Sidious punished him for something several years ago. He staggers to the middle of the room, legs buckling from under him. He can't even walk straight right now, and it _infuriates_ him.

He lets out a scream of pure rage, letting the Dark Side lash out crushing the pile of destroyed training droids in the corner. The feeling of destroying something is incredibly satisfying. It only takes a few minutes to let the anger out of him, leaving behind a feeling of hopelessness. Is this, then, to be his fate? The Sith'ari and Chosen One, fighting at the whims of a deranged Sith Lord?

He reaches for his lightsaber with his right hand, scowling when it refuses to cooperate. Just another thing he'll have to fix afterwards. Clearly the lightning was extreme for it to destroy the shielding he'd used on his mechanical hand. Sighing, Anakin unclips his lightsaber with his left hand igniting the red blade. He stares at it, wondering how it might feel if he stabbed himself with it. Would it hurt worse than being electrocuted? He doesn't know, but a dark part of him wouldn't mind finding out.

He nudges up the sleeve on his right arm until he sees the place flesh meets metal. He slowly lowers the blade, holding it right above his skin of his forearm and feeling the heat. He won't kill himself. He can't do it, not when he has his mother and Padme to think about. He's the only one standing between them and certain death. He lowers the blade a fraction more, jerking it away and dropping it on the floor when it singes his skin.

Tears flood his eyes, and he lets them fall, burying his face in his hands. He wants out of this life. He has for years, but there's no way. There's no hope for him to escape, so here he remains, trapped as a _slave_. And maybe his mother is right that things will change someday, but that day is far off, and he may never be alive to see it.

He stays there until his emotions are under control before he stands up, still somewhat shaky, and turns towards the door, calling his lightsaber to his hand and clipping it in place as he opens the door. He probably looks like a mess, but he can't find it in himself to care. First, he needs to fix his hand, something which could take a lot of work. Sighing, he runs his left hand through his hair, heading to where he keeps tools and spare parts. The Force knows his fixed his hand more times than he cares to count.

He can feel Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's eyes boring into him, but he's not interested in talking. It's the last thing on his mind right now. If they want to talk, they'll have to start a conversation while he tries to ignore them. Pulling out a toolkit, he crouches down on the floor and pulls off his glove, revealing the mechanics beneath. A cursory examination reveals that the wires' transmitting signals were shorted out. Typical.

He's tried to rectify that particular occurrence for years with little success. _Now_ , he'll have to completely take apart his hand to remove and replace the wiring which is incredibly frustrating. It's always easier with help, and he has to do it now, because he can't land the shuttle with only one hand. Grumbling under his breath, he picks up a tool and pulls off the metal shielding, revealing the wires beneath.

Inside, the damage looks far worse, and he wonders if he'll actually need to replace _all_ the wires. He doubts he has a spare arm laying around on this particular ship, so he'll have to make do – something which will be hard. Maybe he can simply patch it together to get the signal working until they reach Serenno when he can find a better solution. He might be a master mechanic, but nothing he's tried has prevented his arm from being destroyed by Sidious.

"Who is he?" Obi-Wan's voice breaks through his thoughts, and his head snaps towards the Jedi.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he mutters sarcastically.

"I thought you might want to talk about it," Obi-Wan replies after a moment's hesitation.

"That's the problem with you Jedi," he scoffs, turning his attention back to stripping the wires from his arm. He senses more than sees Ahsoka bristle at his tone, but he doesn't really care. "You turn people's lives upside down with no regard for who you're hurting."

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan answers, and he really doesn't. His tone betrays his confusion.

"You gave me to the Sith," he explains, "And then you act like you care."

"Of course, I care!" Obi-Wan retorts, narrowing his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? Nothing that happened to you is my doing. I did everything I could, but the Council didn't listen to me."

"Point," Anakin waves it off. "You're still part of the Jedi, and even you didn't understand the implications of what you'd done."

"I didn't do anything," Obi-Wan defends himself.

Anakin gives him a cold smile, knowing that he's being unnecessarily cruel, but he can't help it right now. "Don't you see?" he queries, tone eerily calm. "You _didn't_ know what you'd done, but you're a Jedi too. You should have been able to see past the veil of the Dark Side, but you couldn't. And that failing is why I've been languishing in Sidious' hands for a decade."

When Obi-Wan blanches, Anakin knows he finally understands. "Oh, Force," whispers the Jedi. "It's Palpatine. The Chancellor is a Sith Lord."

"Only now do you understand," Anakin murmurs, glancing at Obi-Wan's horror filled expression before refocusing on his hand. "What you have done to the galaxy." His words hang in the air for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> And thank you so, so much to everyone who has read this fanfic!! It's so much more enjoyable to share this journey with you than experience it alone. :)


	9. 8 - The Dark Path Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst is just beginning for Anakin...

It's not until Anakin has successfully used the Force to attach new wires inside his hand that Obi-Wan speaks again. "I'm sorry I never saw anything sooner," he says quietly, while Ahsoka continues to maintain her unspoken vow of silence. "I should have sensed something was amiss. I asked him several times if I could train you without the Council's permission, and he refused. He insisted that you were doing well and to give you Jedi training would prevent you from settling into your new life."

Anakin snorts. "Well, it was the truth – from a certain point of view," he allows, remembering Dooku's old saying. "If you had trained me, I would have been incapable of becoming Darth Vader." He gives him a sardonic smile. "That would have been an untold tragedy I am sure."

A surprised laugh escapes Obi-Wan. "That is very true," he agrees before becoming serious. "I should have done something. I should have realized that Palpatine wasn't acting normal."

Anakin rolls his eyes. Seriously? Why is Obi-Wan blaming himself for this? He hopes this isn't normal Jedi behavior, because guilt, like any negative emotion, draws people to the Dark Side. "There really was nothing you could have done," he reassures the Jedi. "Sidious never would have allowed anyone to interfere with his plans, and if you had become suspicious, I have no doubt that I would have been ordered to eliminate you."

He sees Ahsoka wince, and she glances up, her blue eyes meeting his before they skirt away, back down to the floor. He tries not to let it bother him that she's not saying anything, but he realizes that there's much for her to take in. It's probably not easy for her to accept everything that has just transpired. She was probably hurt worse than Obi-Wan since they had become friendly. Why does he always have to hurt the people he cares for?

Obi-Wan nods in silent resignation, gaze focusing on Anakin's arm. He's just finishing reattaching the plating, and it seems to be fully operational, at least for now. When they reach Serenno, it probably wouldn't hurt to have it looked it or replaced altogether, but it's no longer necessary. "Your arm. How did you lose it?" asks the Jedi Knight.

Anakin debates whether or not he should tell him. Somehow, talking to Obi-Wan, even if its about something unrelated to what happened to him earlier, has a calming effect. He no longer feels nearly as eager to murder someone. He shrugs slightly. Why does it matter if they know? They already have accepted that he's killed Jedi. "It happened during my first mission," he tells them slowly. "I was fourteen."

He draws on the Force, keeping his emotions locked behind a durasteel wall in his mind, voice emotionless as he continues. "Sidious sent me to eliminate two Jedi, a Knight and Padawan, who were interfering with our plans." He pauses, pushing a stray tool back in the box and individually bending each of his fingers to ensure they're functioning properly. They are. "The Padawan was surprisingly easy to eliminate," he comments mildly, reaching for the leather glove.

"The Knight was much harder, especially after the Padawan was dead," he continues, pulling the glove snugly over his arm. "I lost my hand to him in the ensuing lightsaber battle." He feels much better telling them the story. It's been years – true – but there are still times when the incident haunts him. The Padawan had only been a child, hardly older than him at the time, and killing him had felt so _wrong_. He could sense the Force scream in protest as his life drained away. He shudders inwardly, pushing the memories back as he continues the tale.

He silently reaches for the Dark Side, letting it flood through him, giving him power and bleeding his eyes yellow. Its touch is comforting, and it helps him crush the guilt. He will never admit to having nightmares from killing Jedi, but he undeniably does. He doesn't want anyone to know about his weaknesses, his guilt. There are times when their faces haunt his mind, and he's sometimes grateful that he wasn't raised as a Jedi, because it would have been like killing family instead of an enemy.

He shakes the feelings away, burying them deep within a box. _Guilt is a weakness, one which others will exploit_. He knows this. Sidious has drilled it into his mind from day one. He can feel Ahsoka's muted shock through the Force, but she isn't moving to back away from him. Obi-Wan has far more control, and if he's horrified, he doesn't show it. "So, you failed?" he queries.

A bitter smile inches onto Anakin's face. "No, I didn't," he replies. "The Jedi was too certain of his victory when he cut off my arm. He was too full of a desire for revenge, too close to the Dark Side's delicious power, to realize that I was still a threat. He underestimated my power." He leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Force lightning is a powerful weapon," he finishes in a smug tone.

"How can you use it?" demands Ahsoka, the first time she's spoken to him out of her own free will since her capture.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" he wants to know. "It's a powerful tool which most of my… targets don't expect. It takes them by surprise and gives me the upper hand."

"Because you know what it feels like," she replies bluntly.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "So? They deserve it."

"How can you even _say_ that?" she hisses sharply. "They're not monsters like the Sith!"

He meets her eyes, the sheer intensity of his gaze preventing her from looking away. "Do you think I care?" he snarls. "If they hadn't been foolish enough to get in Sidious' way, they could have lived. It's their own fault."

"You – !" Ahsoka begins, anger surging up like a tidal wave.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan interrupts her. The sound of his voice snaps her mouth shut. "You can't judge him for this. It's not his fault. It's ours." Ahsoka scowls, staring down at the floor and resuming her sullen silence. Presumably, since she didn't argue, she agrees with Obi-Wan. Anakin can only hold onto that hope.

Obi-Wan meant every word he said, and that floors Anakin. He's showing little, if any, hatred or anger towards Anakin. If anything, his blue-gray eyes are betraying a hint of sympathy, of understand. That is far more than Anakin could ever have hoped for. The realization does something, igniting an emotion within him that he doesn't dare name for fear of what it might be. Hope. Affection. Happiness. All of those are forbidden for him.

Needing a distraction, Anakin stands up, picking up the toolkit and returning it to its rightful place. He doesn't want to finish the story – the rest is exceedingly painful for him – but he still hopes that maybe Obi-Wan will be able to understand what he's been through making him who he now is. He stares down at his hand, slowly moving it around. Over time, he's gotten used to it, but he occasionally misses the feel of the organic limb he used to have.

"When I lost my hand, Sidious was furious," he comments, hardly even sure why he's confiding something so personal to Jedi. "He considered it a failure and forced me into grueling lightsaber training for another year in addition to some other… less pleasant punishments." Remembering the aftermath of the mission ignites his anger once more, and it burns at him, likely turning his eyes yellow once more.

He remembers everything. He remembers being beaten – through the Force, of course. Sidious wouldn't lower himself to doing it physically – immediately after his return, being called a weakling and failure. He remembers being locked into the Force resistant cells, in the dark, for days on end. He remembers being forced to fight off numerous training droids set on murder mode and being injured badly. Why? Why him?

He lets out a shaky breath, hoping that his inner turmoil isn't obvious to Obi-Wan's probing gaze. He turns sharply, walking to the cockpit without another word and waiting for them to reach their destination. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. The last conversation aroused enough unpleasant memories as is.

He sits down in the pilot's seat, staring at the blue and white streaks of hyperspace without really seeing them. A numbness has gripped him once more, sucking away his ability to react emotionally towards his memories. He considers them again, probing them, playing them in his mind, feeling it all with a sort of apathy that he rarely experiences. They can't hurt him. They're just memories, after all. What can – and assuredly will – hurt him is Sidious.

He's still sitting there when the alarm goes off, and the ship emerges from hyperspace. On automatic, he pilots the ship down to the surface. He needs time to rest and recover himself. He'll be fine in the morning. As the ship lands on the platform, Anakin feels the familiar rush of soothing Force currents from the planet. This place has always been somewhat of a home to him. As he moves towards the hold, he feels Dooku's Force presence waiting outside.

He pushes the button to lower the ramp, turning towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Come," he instructs roughly. "We must go." Neither of them protests, though Ahsoka looks far from happy. Maybe she'd entertained a hope that he wouldn't actually carry through with his instructions.

Once he knows they're following, he strides down the ramp after grabbing their lightsabers. Dooku is standing on the landing platform, arms crossed, expression unusually grave. The sight makes Anakin's heart sink down somewhere near his toes. The Count shouldn't be wearing that expression unless something is wrong. Very wrong.

Dooku's eyes look him up and down before he sighs. "It's clear Sidious was most unhappy with the recent turn of events," he comments, stepping forward to greet Anakin. Is it really that obvious? Force, what does he look like?

"Not very good," Dooku tells him, making him start. Are his shields weakening? "Yes," the Count confirms. "You need some rest, Anakin." As if he didn't already know that. Dooku sighs again, his blue eyes shining with sympathy. "Let me assure you that Sidious was not much happier with me, though I believe I have straightened out the situation."

"That would be a first," mutters Anakin, letting out a long breath as he hands the three lightsabers over to the MagnaGuard accompanying Dooku. To his surprise, Dooku pulls him into a hug, an exceedingly rare occurrence. He only ever does it if he thinks that Anakin really needs the comfort, so he takes the time to savor the feeling while it lasts.

"We are in a bit of a situation," Dooku informs him. His expression conveys little other than the serene calm the former Jedi always seems to exude, but through the Force and their bond, Anakin can feel his worry. "Sidious wishes that you be confined with the prisoners."

Being electrocuted on the spot would have been a far less torture. For a moment, Anakin can't even speak. "No – no, you can't do that," he stammers out, taking a few steps back.

"I don't have a _choice_ ," replies Dooku quietly, sorrow in his eyes. "Sidious was very clear. He told me that if you refused, I am supposed to call Asajj. She's still on Naboo." _She'll hurt your mother until you agree._ The words don't need to be said. He squeezes his eyes closed, breathing ragged. He hasn't been in them for a long time, but whenever he is – though those occasions are rare – he is always left alone with his thoughts.

"Please," begs Anakin, staring at Dooku beseechingly. " _Don't do it_."

Dooku is shaking his head before Anakin even finishes talking. "And what would I tell Sidious? He will know the truth," he replies. "You won't be alone, and you won't be in restraints this time. I'll be down there every day until Sidious arrives here."

"He's coming here?" demands Anakin, already on the verge of panic.

"He didn't tell me," Dooku soothes him, "It was an assumption."

"I – fine," mutters Anakin, caving in to the inevitable. Alone in the dark with only his mind to keep him company. The darkness of his soul devouring him alive, plaguing him with ceaseless nightmares… "Just… can you find Boba?"

A flicker of surprise crosses Dooku's face before his lips thin. "Sidious will not be happy," he warns Anakin. "He was very clear on his opinion of your relationships with Jango and Boba."

"But he's only a child!" Anakin protests.

"I'll do it," Dooku agrees, "But Sidious will be upset. Once I find Boba, I will bring him to see you before I send him to Naboo to live with your mother, okay?"

Anakin nods numbly. "'Kay," he murmurs.

Dooku seems torn but restrains himself from offering further comfort. "Come with me," he instructs Anakin, motioning to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who were silently standing behind him. He wonders what they think of him now, having seen the truth about him. He feels exposed – more than he has in years – and he loathes it.

Anakin follows Dooku in a sullen silence as they walk through the mansion, down to the basement. He dreads this area more than words could ever describe. He lived many of his worst memories down here. A sense of darkness pervades the entire area, clinging to the walls like some type of living thing. He shivers when he feels it. The training room right down the hall? That was where he was taught how to fight with a lightsaber, where he was injured very badly time and time again.

Dooku stops, using the Force to open the door to the holding cells. It opens with a clang that echoes through the empty hall. Anakin shudders. If it were up to him, he would run as fast and far as possible. Dooku pauses, looking at him silently. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he murmurs gently.  
"I'm so sorry this has to happen."

"Get it over with," mumbles Anakin, expression pinched.

Dooku looks at him a moment longer before opening the door to the first containing cell. "Who would you rather stay with?" he asks.

Anakin bites his lip, pointedly not looking back at Obi-Wan or Ahsoka, before shrugging. Dooku sighs again. "Alright. Master Kenobi, if you wouldn't mind?" he queries, motioning to the cell. For a moment, Anakin thinks that Obi-Wan is going to say something, but he doesn't, silently stepping forward and into the cell. Dooku waves a hand, and the Force restraints come loose. He motions to Anakin, so he enters as well, watching as the ray shield comes up.

Across the hall, Dooku puts Ahsoka in the other cell and removes her Force restraints. Now that the Jedi have the Force, Anakin can feel their presences far more acutely than he did before. Both cells are small, with only a few blankets in a corner on the floor, and a door opening to a small 'fresher. He takes consolation in the fact that Dooku left the light on in the hallway, providing some illumination.

He hates the dark. He hated it when he was a young child, but he hates it even more now. Darkness reminds him of the days – weeks? Months? – he spent trapped in one of these cells. Terror. Pain. Regret. Guilt. Anger. The emotions linger in the air, tainting it. The dark reminds him of himself. There's nothing light in him. Not anymore. He's dark in the Force. Now that he's here on Serenno, he lets the protection slip away, baring his true Force signature for the Jedi to feel, and he can sense both of them prodding at him.

He looks around the tiny cell again, backing into a corner and leaning against the wall before sliding down to the floor and drawing his knees up to his chest. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. Being here brings back too many bad memories, and they're suffocating him. Sidious knew it. _Of course_ , he knew it, but he did it anyways, because he's a sadist.

It's laughable, in retrospect, to think he really could have become a hero. There's nothing heroic about being a murderer. The silence – the overwhelming, oppressive silence – is torture in and of itself. There have been times he could swear he heard some of the voices of his many victims as they screamed for mercy he refused to grant. That makes him as bad as Sidious, and isn't that thought simply revolting?

"Don't dwell on it," Obi-Wan's gentle voice breaks through his dark musings, and he raises his head to look at the Jedi. Oh, right. His shields were failing, and he guesses that everyone can hear his thoughts now if they're listening carefully. Or maybe it's the result of the faint Force bond he has with the Jedi Knight, he's not sure.

"Mmm… like there's anything else to do down here," he mutters sarcastically.

"I can help," Obi-Wan offers. "You don't have to let him get to you. I know it will be hard, but you can do it."

Anakin scoffs. "Don't – you're delusional. You haven't seen the things he's done. You can't just… get over it. It stays with you, and you're not like me. You haven't… done what I have."

"It's not impossible to let it go," Obi-Wan answers after a moment.

"Mmm hmm," mumbles Anakin sarcastically, resting his forehead on his knees again, wrapping his arms around them. "And I suppose next you're going to tell me that the entire Jedi Order is coming here to rescue you."

He hears a quiet sigh, but Obi-Wan doesn't say anything. "And you'll be doing it too," Anakin adds after a moment. Maybe he couldn't bear the silence anymore, or maybe he just wanted to give them both a warning. "Both of you. I know. He'll make you kill. And you will."

"I won't," Ahsoka insists. He senses her standing just on the other side of the ray shield, but her voice is raised so they can hear her from across the hall. "I won't give in to him."

"Then Obi-Wan will suffer needlessly," Anakin answers dismissively. "You will both give in eventually. Just like I did. You can't avoid his machinations forever."

"I'll refuse," she asserts.

"He'll make me kill you," Anakin warns her, "And trust me when I say that sometimes, actions can irreparably damage." Maybe his tone betrays something other than the emotionlessness he's been striving to maintain, but he senses a spike of – is that concern? – from her before she falls silent. He hardly knows, and frankly, he doesn't care right now either. It's all he can do to hold back the memories and thoughts and just… _be_.

"I wish I had known sooner. I would have done something." When he speaks again, Obi-Wan's voice is barely audible.

"No use crying over something that's gone," Anakin grumbles, "And don't you dare apologize even one more time for something you didn't even do. I mean it."

"Fine," Obi-Wan relents, "But I'm still sorry."

"'S not going to get you anywhere," Anakin retorts, voice slightly muffled. He doesn't want to talk… or do anything really. If he could miraculously disappear, that would be nice, but he can't. He closes his eyes. There's nowhere to go. He's trapped here for the indefinite future with two Jedi. What has his life come to? It could have been worse, he supposes, and he realizes with growing dread, it can still get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> I'm so incredibly grateful to each and every one of you who has taken the time to leave kudos or reviews, or even simply read this story. Thank you so, so much for your support!!! :D


	10. 9 - Broken Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin needs hugs... and gets them... :P

Obi-Wan sits silently on the floor, eyes locked onto Anakin, who is curled into a ball of misery in the corner. He yearns to be able to comfort him, but he doesn't know how he even can. He already got the impression that Anakin doesn't want to talk, so he's tried to respect that and remain silent. Back when he had been assigned to protect Padme – has it really been less than a week? – he had been elated to see Anakin again. Now that he's learned more, part of him selfishly wishes he hadn't.

Saying he's horrified by the revelations would be an understatement. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Anakin is a slave to the Sith, and he now knows that Anakin is, in fact, the mysterious Jedi killer the Council has been searching for. And, he thinks, that maybe he already knew that on some inner level; he just hadn't wanted to admit it. He touches Anakin through the Force again, bemoaning the changes he can now clearly feel.

While Anakin had been like a sun in the Force when he was young, his Force signature is heavily tainted. Even while he's not actively drawing on the Dark Side, he's so incredibly dim. From what Obi-Wan remembers, he'd been a caring boy, something which doesn't seem to have changed. It's the only thing which hasn't changed, he supposes.

And now, maybe for the first time, he begins to understand his vision. The darkness – it had been Sidious, trying to turn Anakin and crush out whatever light he has in his soul. Obi-Wan refuses to let that happen. Anakin had one of the lightest souls he'd ever seen, and he knows it can't be gone. It's still there, and he'll never give up on him.

The things he saw earlier, some of them will probably haunt him forever. It's tormenting his mind, preventing him from finding calm and rest. He ought to go to sleep soon – Dooku already brought them something to eat and took Anakin's lightsaber, which he'd apparently forgotten to do before. He can't believe that Anakin has been living like this for years. The scars he's caring will take a long time to fade, but Obi-Wan is confident that they will, given time and care.

It's at times like this when he thinks that the Jedi are wrong about attachments. If Anakin didn't care for people so deeply, he would already have been lost. Maybe he can use that to his advantage, to help Anakin come _back_ to the Light Side, if indeed he's ever learned to use it. Somehow, he thinks the times Anakin draws on the Light Side are few and far between.

He doesn't regret choosing to stay here. He had plenty of chances to escape when they were on the shuttle, and he's not certain why Anakin left their lightsabers in a place where Obi-Wan or Ahsoka could easily have gotten ahold of them. If they had, it would have been incredibly easy to overpower Anakin by surprise and take control of the ship to return to Coruscant. He knew it, but he chose not to act on that knowledge when he realized how much Anakin is suffering here.

Ahsoka told him about her meeting with Shmi, how she had asked her to help Anakin. Now, at least, they both understand why, and Obi-Wan is determined to do everything in his power to help. Anakin deserves that and so much more. He can't even imagine the horror and pain at being first rejected by the Jedi only to be given back into slavery to an Order which thrives on death and destruction. That alone would have been enough to scar someone deeply, never mind the years of torture and abuse which followed.

He shifts again, studying Anakin who has yet to move. Across the hall, Ahsoka seems to be lost in her own mind, probably considering, just as he is, everything they just learned. It's given him a completely different view of Anakin, but he won't go so far as to pity him. What he needs, is compassion and understanding, things that Obi-Wan is certainly capable of giving. He knows that, on some inner level, Anakin must trust him – and maybe care for him. His actions have said as much time and again.

The same is true for Ahsoka. It's clear that, after whatever happened between them on Naboo, they have become closer – friends even – but it's unlikely that Anakin would ever accept comfort from someone who he obviously wishes to train. The only choice, other than Dooku, is Obi-Wan, and clearly, there will be plenty of time for that over the coming days, and maybe even weeks, if they'll be staying here until Sidious arrives.

"You should get some rest," Obi-Wan says softly. Anakin finally stirs, lifting his head slightly and peering at Obi-Wan, expression haunted.

"I don't –" he cuts himself off, heaving a sigh. "Yes, that might be wise." Obi-Wan agrees. At least he'll get some rest, even if he does have nightmares, and he won't be lost in his own mind. Clearly, that's happened to him a lot down here. The pervading feeling of guilt in the atmosphere around them seems to prove it.

Obi-Wan scoots over, picking up one of the blankets and offering it to Anakin, who accepts it warily, almost as though unsure why Obi-Wan is even offering it. The helplessly lost look on his face makes him seem so much younger, and Obi-Wan is harshly reminded of how much Anakin has suffered over the past decade. His heart clenches painfully until Anakin turns away, stretching out on the floor and turning his back to him.

After waiting for another minute, until Anakin's breathing becomes even, Obi-Wan picks up the other blanket, feeling its roughness between his fingers as he lays on the floor, covering himself up and willing sleep to come. It's most assuredly not easy. Every time he closes his eyes, flashes of Anakin being electrocuted dance behind his eyelids. He shifts around, finally drawing on the Light Side and sending a soothing wave to Anakin through their bond before pulling it close to calm himself enough to sleep.

**w**

Ahsoka rolls around on the floor unable to sleep. She can almost hear the even breathing of Anakin and Obi-Wan in the cell across from her, but she can't find the same rest. The silence is only making her thoughts buzz even more wildly, chasing away any attempts at drifting off. Groaning, she shifts onto her back and untangles the blankets from around her legs, stretching them out properly again.

She won't deny that she was hurt when Anakin grabbed her in the execution arena. She'd thought she could trust him and count on him, until he revealed that he's a dark sider. According to the Jedi, now that he's started down the dark path, there's no hope left for him, but she doesn't know how she can accept that. She's seen how he acts. She doesn't know him very well, but there's no question that he's still capable of caring about people; he'd proved as much when he let himself be electrocuted instead of killing her.

But he's also a Sith Lord, and she really doesn't think she should care about him so much. In retrospect, it all makes sense. The way Shmi was acting when she was there, like she didn't dare to hope that Ahsoka could help, and how much she clearly detested the place. Why can't they just leave? It's not as though Sidious can be watching them at all times. She'll have to ask Anakin in the morning, but before she does that, she needs to let go of her resentment towards him. She can understand why he did what he did, but she's still upset.

 _Sleep_ , she orders herself. _Sleeeeeeep._ She can't. Whenever she tries, she inevitably remembers the moment when Anakin was punished on the shuttle. She always knew that Sith were cruel, but somehow, Sidious's behavior seems to border on the extreme. He's a sadist, plain and simple. Or maybe it's just that his cruelty is in stark clarity to Dooku's behavior. He doesn't act cold, at least not towards Anakin. Clearly, the pair share a bond, one which was probably formed throughout Anakin's apprenticeship to Sidious.

Thoughts of Sidious send her mind plummeting back to the truth of his identity. How can anyone be such a good actor? Better yet, how has not one Jedi realized who he is? She cannot believe that the Republic elected a Sith Lord to be the Chancellor, and that everyone is still so clueless. What does it mean for the future? What will happen now? If there's going to be war, and she's quite certain there will be, then the Sith will be playing both sides of it. It's her duty, to the Republic and to the Jedi Order, to escape from here and warn them, but she knows she can't do it alone. No. The truth is, she's not sure if she wants to escape.

Ahsoka muffles a groan, rolling onto her side and raising her head enough to glance at Anakin and Obi-Wan, gaze lingering on the former. It astounds her that he was able to hide the truth so well. How often does he have to act normal when he's clearly suffering? Maybe being down here with him, when he doesn't need to wear a mask, will help her understand him better. She closes her eyes. Anakin needs help, and she's going to give it to him, not only because his mother asked her, but because _she_ wants to.

Despite herself, she's impressed by his resistance and courage. Even in the face of the torture and abuse he's suffered for years, he's endured, holding onto whatever light he still has. He refuses to let it go, regardless of what he has to face. He's a survivor, and he's not broken, at least not entirely.

**w**

Anakin is on the verge of panic. He's surrounded by darkness which clings to him like a sentient being. He can't move anywhere, and the Force seems distant to him, unwilling to respond to his call. He struggles to break free, and suddenly, he's falling down into a bottomless pit. He opens his mouth to scream when everything around him changes.

He's standing somewhere – the details of the area are blurry – but he's filled with a sense of defeat. "You thought you could challenge me, is that it?" Sidious' voice hardened with rage echoes around him.

"That was never my intention," Dooku replies. Anakin can see the Count, kneeling the floor. A quick glance tells him that he'd been fighting. His normally immaculate clothes are wrinkled and torn, and even his posture betrays weariness.

"You _lie!_ " snarls Sidious, and before Anakin can react, lightning arches through the air, striking Dooku's body. He makes no move to shield himself, crumpling to the floor.

"Stop it!" screams Ahsoka, lunging forward. Anakin grabs for her but misses. She comes to a stop, quivering with rage. Two red lightsabers ignite in her hands, crossed in front of her defensively. As he looks at her, he can see her eyes bleeding yellow as the Dark Side wraps around her.

Sidious look at her and cackles, raising his hands. Bolts of lightning rain down on her, but she deflects them skillfully, keeping her lightsaber firmly in front of her. "It is useless to resist," spits Sidious, expression twisting into a cold, gleeful grin. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Ventress did." He motions across the room, and Anakin turns his head, a cold feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

Now he can make out their surroundings, and he recognizes them as belonging to Sidious' mansion on Naboo. He sees Asajj laying on the ground in an odd position. He nudges her with the Force. She's lifeless. He looks back, dread coiling within him. This is a fight they cannot win. Ahsoka narrows her eyes, fierce determination and rage glittering within them.

Sidious flicks his wrist, and she's thrown back against the wall hard enough that Anakin can hear bones cracking. " _Ahsoka!_ " he cries in horror, watching her crumple to the floor.

"If you're quite done fooling around, you can clean up this place," growls Sidious, looking at him. "I want them all dead, or you can join them."

"But –" he begins protesting, eyes skating around the room. Dooku unconscious on the floor. Asajj dead. Ahsoka injured, possibly fatally. Obi-Wan – he whirls around, eyes searching for him. The Jedi is kneeling on the floor a distance away, breathing labored. Whatever happened seems to have rendered him incapable of standing properly.

"I did not give you a choice, Lord Vader," Sidious warns, pausing for a moment. "Do it."

He stands frozen, rooted to the spot as he stares at his master – no, he's not his master anymore. He doesn't know what happened, or how this battle even occurred. All he knows is that something went horribly wrong. He's about to say something, when his hears his mother's voice in the distance. "Let him go! You –"

"Shut up!" snarls an unfamiliar female, and he hears the sound of a body hitting the floor. His mother's Force presence dims into unconsciousness, and panic begins to devour him.

A moment later, a masked black figure stalks into the room, holding a limp Boba in her arms. "I am here as you requested, Master," she murmurs, bowing to Sidious.

Sidious gives Anakin a cruel smile. "I grow tired of your disobedience," he hisses, grabbing Boba from the other person's arms. "Maybe –"

"Enough!" shouts Obi-Wan, and the Force explodes as a massive burst of energy sends Sidious and the masked figure flying through the air. They slam into a wall. Anakin looks towards Obi-Wan with horror as he finally struggles to his feet, swaying. He takes a few steps, limping heavily.

"You would dare raise a hand against your master?" Sidious queries, voice deadly soft.

Anakin glances around the room in a panic, unable to form even a single syllable. Sidious raises his arms, unleashing a barrage of lightning on them. He feels nothing but agony as the world around him fades away.

**w**

Anakin jerks awake with a strangled scream, heart racing. His first thought is that it was a vision. He's had them occasionally over the years, but this one was especially vivid. While he doesn't know exactly what had happened, he doesn't think they were trying to fight Sidious. What happened was purely an accident, possibly due to carelessness on someone's part. That only makes it even worse.

The pain and helplessness he felt in the vision rushes through him, sapping his energy. He rolls over, pushing himself to a sitting position and pulling the blanket back. He runs a shaking hand through his hair, trying to regain even a semblance of calm before giving up and throwing out his right arm, slamming his fist into the wall. It makes a satisfying crack but does little to reduce his fear. Sidious was wrong; his fear gives him very little power. It only makes him more likely to obey his master, but maybe that was the point.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan's gentle voice breaks through his spiral of fear.

He lets out a mirthless laugh. "No. Not really," he admits.

"Nightmare?" the Jedi asks.

He mutely shakes his head. "I think it was a vision."

"Do you want to talk about it?" queries Obi-Wan after a few seconds. That he managed to scoot right next to Anakin without him even noticing is a testament to his inattention.

Anakin shakes his head again, closing his eyes. He knows the mansion has some shielding to protect against Force – or Dark Side – outbursts in addition to his own shielding, but he remembers Dooku often tells him that his emotions can overwhelm any Force sensitive within a hundred feet of him. He very much doubts that Obi-Wan or Ahsoka are any less protected, but he doesn't really care.

Dooku unconscious. Asajj dead. Ahsoka fatally injured. Obi-Wan electrocuted. The images dance around his mind in a loop, preventing him from finding even the vaguest calm. It scares him, because he knows that Sidious is _capable_ of killing every last one of them without mercy. The vision reminds him of what his master had said on the shuttle. _Attachments are weaknesses we cannot afford. Yours were useful to me, but now, they are becoming a nuisance._ And he _knows_ that Sidious will try and kill someone close to him if he makes even one more mistake.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispers soothingly, hesitating as he wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. "Everything will be alright."

Anakin knows he shouldn't accept comfort from a Jedi, because he's a Sith, but he doesn't really feel like one right now. Instead of pulling away – which is, he suspects, what Obi-Wan had expected – he buries his face against Obi-Wan and doesn't move, silently accepting the comfort. Maybe in the morning he'll pretend it never happened, but right now, he's content.

He can't bear the thought of losing even one person, much less all of them. There's nothing he can do to protect everyone, except bow to Sidious' every whim. Obi-Wan can't save him now. It was… a child's dream, but nothing more than that. He's probably always known on some inner level that no one could ever save him, but maybe some of that foolish hope remained. Now that he's here with Obi-Wan, the only Jedi he'd ever admired, he can't help but wonder what life would have been like had he been raised a Jedi.

Slowly, he works up the courage to slip his arms around Obi-Wan – fearing rejection if he does – and pull him closer. The Jedi tenses for a moment before he relaxes again. He nudges against Anakin's shielding blocking off their weak Force bond, sending him comfort through the Force. He doesn't say anything, not that there's anything which needs to be said. A few minutes pass – maybe more, he doesn't know – before his anxiety over his vision begins to fade to an extent. It's not nearly as prominent, and he feels safer – though he shouldn't – with Obi-Wan holding him.

It doesn't provide the same sense of security he felt as a child when his mother held him, but it's similar. He's older now, and far more mature. He knows that no one can protect him from Sidious, but they can certainly make his life far more peaceful. If Obi-Wan _had_ trained him as Jedi, he wonders what their relationship would be like. Father and son, perhaps. Or maybe even brothers. It doesn't really matter anyways. It's useless to think about things which will never be.

Finally, Obi-Wan shifts, pulling Anakin down to lay on the floor again, still curled against him. That's when he feels Ahsoka nudge against his shields, sending a thought mixed with comfort. _We aren't going to leave you here by yourself, Skyguy. We're going to stay with you._ He sends her a sense of gratitude before turning to make himself comfortable again. Though he doubts that he'll be able to sleep anymore tonight, the least he can do is calm himself.

He knows he should tell them what he saw, especially since it affects them too, but he doesn't want to talk about it now. Maybe in the morning, when it's more of a distant memory, and everything doesn't seem nearly as hopeless he can tell them. For now, he'll just keep laying here, savoring whatever comfort he can get. Anakin realizes, with a start, that had he been in his room, he would have been utterly alone. He's far too old to go to Dooku over a nightmare – or vision – in the middle of the night, and the Count would have likely ignored him until morning.

As he turns the vision over in his mind, he recognizes that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had both been with him. Whatever the future holds, their destines are forever bound together. He reaches out, all but clinging to Obi-Wan's Force signature as he wills himself to fall back asleep. He rarely has more than one vision a night, so he's not afraid of sleeping – except because of nightmares – and secure in Obi-Wan's arms, he doesn't think any will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Thank y'all so much for all your nice reviews or kudos or even reading!!! If not for the support you've been showing, I might have given up writing this fic. :P


	11. 10 - Your Savior is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's childhood dreams... Maybe they aren't quite so far out of reach after all...?
> 
> And y'all will finally get some answers about Shmi, though I bet it'll raise even more questions. Lol.

_Ten-year-old Anakin slips out of bed and paces around his room, careful not to make any sound. The last thing he wants is to let Sidious know he's still awake. He grumbles under his breath, cursing the Sith Lord in Huttese. He hates him_ so _much. He has no idea how someone who is so important to the galaxy – the Chancellor, no less – could treat him like this. He carefully probes his back, wincing when his fingers connect with the bruises on his ribs._

 _He doesn't think any of them are broken, but he's really not sure. His left arm hurts too, where a training droid had scored several hits. He can't learn to use a lightsaber_ that _fast, even if he is extraordinarily strong. Sighing, he rests his arms on the window frame and looks out at Naboo. He misses his mother immensely. Ever since her arrival, he's only been allowed to see her once, and that was a couple months ago. Maybe he'll be able to see her before he turns eleven in a few months from now._

_While he doesn't know for sure, he suspects that Cliegg Lars has talked to his mother far more than he. He doesn't really know the man, but his mother wants to marry him, something which is now impossible since she's now on Naboo. Sidious has promised that they can return to Tatooine to visit him at some indefinite point in the future, and he's looking forward to it, even if he doesn't want to return to that dust ball._

_His mind soon turns to Count Dooku. Anakin can't find it in himself to dislike him. The former Jedi has always been nice to him. Unlike Sidious, he actually seems to care for him, and never_ ever _electrocutes him. He seems to find it despicable. Anakin banishes the thought almost instantly, flinching away from it like a scared animal. He won't think about it. It's far too painful. He had never realized electricity could be so painful, or that the Force could be misused, but as long as his mother is safe, he'll accept whatever is given to him._

_Letting out a shaky breath, he checks the shields around his mind, making sure that no one can sense any stray thoughts or emotions. Shielding his mind and Force presence were some of the first techniques that Dooku taught to him. The Count privately disagrees with Sidious on how the corruption in the galaxy needs to be fixed, but he would never say so to his face. That doesn't mean he doesn't spend time explaining the situation and his ideas to Anakin._

_As his thoughts spiral down a dark path, Anakin finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that someone could save him. He yearns for someone – anyone, really – to rescue him from the Sith's grasp. He doesn't want to be evil – he doesn't! – but he knows that he's not being given a choice. Just like when he was a slave to Watto and Gardulla the Hutt, he has to do whatever he's told._

So, I'm still a slave _, he thinks bitterly, shaking his head. Why can't anyone help him? There is Padme… His mind drifts to the beautiful queen of Naboo. Even if he managed to tell her, she would probably never believe him. She doesn't even know enough about the Force to believe Palpatine is Sidious, he decides. Besides, she's not strong enough to confront a Sith Lord and live. Sidious is far too strong for her._

_Is there anyone at all who can help him? Qui-Gon is dead, thanks to Sidious' former apprentice, Maul, and the Jedi don't even care about him. They gave him to Sidious and never bothered checking on him, uncaring as to his fate. Then, he remembers Obi-Wan. An image of the man's face appears in his mind when he thinks about him. He could help; he probably would if he knew where to look. They'd hardly had a chance to spend time together, but he knows they could have gotten along well._

I'm sorry, Anakin. I want to train you, but the Council won't let me. _Obi-Wan's words echo through his mind. He could almost feel the Jedi's regret, and he desperately longs to see him again. He truly and deeply cares for him, emotions which are likely influenced by the Force bond they share. They are meant to be together. He knows it, but he doesn't know how such a thing could ever occur._

Come and save me, _he wishes desperately, taking the risk of trying to reach out to Obi-Wan through their bond. He doesn't know how communication through bonds – especially weak ones – is done, but he hopes he can do it. He doesn't want to spend his whole life like this: a slave, being tortured. How can anyone even live like this? Anakin closes his eyes, fighting back tears as he reaches out to the Force, trying to find comfort within it._

Let Obi-Wan save me _, he silently orders the Force, keeping the thought carefully shielded. He knows he's shamelessly begging the Force for him, but he doesn't care. It ripples around him, possibly in comfort, or possibly trying to tell him something he can't understand. He lets himself imagine, just for a moment, what it would be like if Obi-Wan showed up to save him._

_Count Dooku often talks to him about Qui-Gon and how proud he was of his former Padawan, sometimes mentioning Obi-Wan and how promising he is. Anakin knows that Dooku misses Qui-Gon and hopes to get Obi-Wan to become his apprentice. He wants to kill Sidious and take his place – something Anakin wholeheartedly supports. As long as Sidious is alive, they will never be able to make the galaxy a better place._

_His musings are interrupted by a noise outside his room. He creeps to his bedroom door and listens carefully. Who could be up at this time of night? Maybe Dooku is coming to give Sidious an update on something?_

_His question is answered when he hears Dooku's voice somewhere down the hall. "Master, I have a report for you."_

_"_ _Speak, Lord Tyrannus. What have you discovered?" rasps Sidious, his voice tinged with a dark glee, one which definitely comes from using the Dark Side._

_"_ _It pertains to the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," replies Dooku slowly._

_Anakin can feel the Sith Lord's interest perk, and he holds his breath, straining to hear the conversation and drawing on the Force to assist him. "He created an uproar in the Jedi Order when he_ refused _to take a Padawan despite the Council's instructions," reports Dooku._

_"_ _Why are you reporting this to me?" inquires Sidious curiously._

_"_ _He called out the Council on their treatment of Anakin," Dooku explains. "He declared publicly that what they did was wrong, and he'll never train anyone other than young Skywalker." Anakin can distinctly hear a note of – is that wistfulness? – in the Sith's voice._

_Sidious chuckles darkly, "Well, we shall see if Kenobi's opinion changes when the young boy he wishes to train kills him."_

_"_ _With all due respect, Master," Tyrannus interjects quietly, "I think Obi-Wan would make a powerful Sith in our Empire."_

_"_ _Can he be turned?" questions Sidious._

_"_ _He will turn or die," promises Tyrannus._

_"_ _Very well," replies Sidious shortly, and moments later, Anakin hears a bedroom door close. He jumps, startled, and scurries back to his bed. It would be best if no one learns he overheard. Even Dooku could punish him, albeit not as harshly._

_The sound of footsteps in the hallway grow closer, stopping outside his bedroom door. Moments later, it opens, and the Force tells him it's Dooku._ I'm asleep! _thinks Anakin frantically,_ no, I'm not awake! _He keeps his eyes closed, carefully manipulating the Force around him to give Dooku the impression that he's really sleeping._

_Dooku chuckles softly. "I know you're awake, Anakin, but you almost had me fooled. Perhaps I should not have taught you that trick yet," he murmurs, voice barely above a whisper, "And I know you heard what I told Lord Sidious." He glides into the room, not making a sound._

_With a sigh, Anakin sits up and slides out of bed, meeting Tyrannus' blue eyes reluctantly. "I did," he confesses, surprised to see the compassion in his eyes. He hadn't expected to see it, especially now. Maybe he wasn't as careful in shielding his emotions as he'd thought._

_"_ _You'd better forget you heard it," Dooku tells him gently. "Sidious will never let Kenobi, or any Jedi, get near you." Traces of sympathy leak into his tone._

_Anakin nods, his gaze dropping down to the floor. This time, he's unable to stop the tears from flooding his eyes. It's cruel to hope for something that one knows will never happen. All one will ever get is a broken heart and shattered dreams. Anakin knows it, but still clings fiercely to the hope that he can be saved from Sidious' hands._

_"_ _It's not fair," Anakin blurts out, wincing when the words escape, turning away from Dooku. "How can he do this to me?" This means everything. Make him a slave. Keep his mother a slave. Torture him. Push him far beyond his limits. Treat him like a tool to be used and sharpened – a future killing instrument._

_"_ _He's a Sith. He'll do whatever he thinks is necessary to achieve his goals," Tyrannus reminds him._

_"_ _But I don't want to be a slave anymore!" wails Anakin, clenching his fists. He jumps when a hand comes down on his shoulder._

_"_ _You won't always be," whispers Dooku, gently turning Anakin around and lifting his chin so their eyes meet. "I can promise you of that. Maybe it will be a long time, but I will not die until I take Sidious down. And then, you will be free."_

_Anakin bites his lip, tears escaping and tracking down his cheeks. Crying doesn't help anything. He's known that from almost before he could talk, but sometimes, it can be the best – and fastest – way to release emotions. To Anakin's surprise, Dooku pulls him closer into a gentle, comforting embrace. Anakin wraps his arms around him in turn, grateful for the comfort, silently yearning for the day he'll finally be free._

**w**

Anakin isn't sure what time it is when he awakens, but he feels far more comfortable than he should. It doesn't take long from him to notice that someone – Obi-Wan, because there's no one else in here – had tucked the blankets in around him. He rolls over, throwing them off, spying the Jedi sitting in what must be a meditative position on the floor a couple feet away.

He exhales, flopping back on the floor. There's really nothing he has to do down here, so he'll try to enjoy the quiet while it lasts. It's almost laughable, actually. He hates the quiet. Silence traps him within his own mind, and Force knows there's so much he can be trapped in. If the Jedi weren't down here, he'd probably begin to go insane. "How are you feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice is a notch softer than it was before.

Last night. Anakin clenches his jaw, pushing the thoughts aside. It doesn't matter. That was a moment of weakness. He will not lower himself to depend on Jedi. "I've been better," he replies brusquely. If he lies, they'll know. He's too emotionally exhausted to wear a mask. He sits up again, pushing past the ache throughout his body.

Obi-Wan regards him silently, and Anakin resists the urge to squirm under his gaze. He has nothing to feel guilty or conscious over. "What do you know about the Light Side?"

The question is so sudden that he's completely taken aback. "It's weak," he answers immediately, repeating what Sidious has always told him. "It can never compare with the true power of the Dark Side."

"Do you really believe that?" Obi-Wan questions gently.

Anakin snorts. "I know it. I've killed – oh, I don't even remember or care how many Jedi, but I've come out on top every time." He pauses, thinking about the differences between the two sides of the Force and remembers what Dooku has told him. "But there is only one Force. It depends how you choose to use it. Is that what you're getting at?"

"Yes, you're right," the Jedi murmurs. "There is only one Force. What do you see as the difference between the sides?"

Anakin raises an eyebrow, silently challenging him. He doesn't see any point behind the questions, but it's not as though he can leave or find something better to do. "The use of emotions." He recalls Dooku had mentioned it to him. "The Dark Side relies on all emotions, which is why it's more powerful. The Light Side focuses on calmness." He rolls his eyes. "That's a myth. No one can eliminate emotions. Ignoring them makes you weak."

"I was wondering if you knew the difference between the two sides," Obi-Wan explains. "I didn't think it was something that Sidious would have taught you."

"He didn't. Dooku did," Anakin replies shortly.

"I don't suppose that Sidious knows that though," Ahsoka comments, voice raised to carry across the hall and through both ray shields. Anakin shifts closer to the entrance, moving closer to the red wall of energy.

"No, he doesn't," he confirms.

"You're very close to that," Obi-Wan warns him, a hint of concern in his voice.

Anakin lets his head fall back against the wall. "I am aware, but touching it isn't fatal. I know. I've done it before." In one of the endless days when he couldn't bear the dark and silence. He'd thrown himself against the shield, bracing himself for what he'd expected would be an excruciating death. Instead, he'd been electrocuted until he went unconscious. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and he never tried again.

Obi-Wan looks stricken. Maybe he hadn't said it as nonchalantly as he'd hoped – or maybe Jedi simply have ridiculously accurate intuition. "Is there no way for you to escape from Sidious?" he queries. He doesn't feel nearly as calm as he sounds.

He's shaking his head even before the question is done being asked. "I won't sacrifice my mother," he tells them. "She can't leave. Her transmitter is still activated. If she strays too far from the mansion, she'll be blown up."

"Can't we get it out of her?" demands Ahsoka. Anakin can clearly feel her horror.

He shrugs. "Possibly. I've been too scared to find out lest I set it off. I don't know much about them." He subconsciously rubs his finger on his right thigh where his own implant had been. The Jedi had deactivated it, and he'd insisted Dooku remove it.

"I'll look into it," Obi-Wan assures him. "I might be able to locate it using the Force. I'm surprised that Dooku hasn't done anything about it."

"We're not ready to take on Sidious," Anakin admits. "He has contingency plans for everything. We don't know the extent of his plans yet, and until we do, we're not going to leave."

"I'll help you," Obi-Wan states firmly. "Ahsoka and I will get you out of here. No one should have to live like this."

Anakin can't help but feel a surge of warmth. They certainly are not regular Jedi; they actually _care_ what happens to him. He couldn't have chosen anyone better to have captured. "We can't act until we know what to do," Anakin cautions them.

"I know, Skyguy." Ahsoka's tone is laced with a touch of fondness.

"Can you meditate?" Obi-Wan's question takes him by surprise again. Does the Jedi enjoy throwing out questions to take him off balance?

"Meditate?" he echoes, grimacing. "Yes, but I hate it. I'm incapable of finding any calm. Dooku says I should be able to –" He pauses, biting his lip. "I – I think I'm too damaged to find even the slightest sense of balance." The admission is quiet, and he ducks his head, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes.

"Anakin." He twitches but doesn't move even when Obi-Wan rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, sending a comforting wave through the Force. "Anakin, you're not –" _broken._ Obi-Wan chokes on the word, cutting himself off mid-sentence. "Don't think that like," he amends finally, squeezing Anakin's shoulder. "I can never forgive myself for what happened to you, and I'm never going to leave you."

Words. They're just words. They mean nothing unless backed up by action. He really needs to stop spilling things to both of them. That information can be used against him just as easily as for him. He doesn't – refuses to – crave comfort that badly. He risks glancing up, looking away when he meets Obi-Wan's eyes, sorrow swirling within them.

"Why would Sith try to find calm?" Gratitude wells up when Ahsoka changes the topic. He hadn't wanted to dwell on his weaknesses anymore. "I thought they focused on their emotions."

"Well, yes, they do," agrees Anakin. "Dooku is trying to teach me control, but I can't control my emotions unless I can find a measure of calm to draw more effectively on their power."

"But Sith use dark emotions, the opposite of a state of calm," Obi-Wan points out.

"That is a misconception," Anakin corrects. "Sith use _emotions_ , in general. Love. Hate. Anger. Pain. All of them are useful. Dooku will probably explain it better to you."

"How will we escape?" asks Ahsoka hesitantly.

"That is something we'll have to wait on," Anakin answers, meeting her eyes through the ray shields separating them. "We can't plan anything until we get out of here, and that won't happen unless you use the Dark Side." She looks to be on the verge of protesting, but he silences her with a single shake of his head. "If you refuse, Sidious will break you the same way he broke me." He's grateful his voice betrays no emotion as he says the words.

"How about where?" Obi-Wan talks atop the strained silence which follows. "The safest place I know is the Jedi Temple, but I doubt they would be particularly receptive of you."

Anakin snorts mirthlessly. "They'd arrest me for killing Jedi, and Sidious would convince them that I should be tried by the Senate. He'd get me back without even having to try." If that happens, he _will_ kill himself. If he leaves, he's not going back.

Obi-Wan sighs lightly. "I won't let Sidious get you," he murmurs, sincerity shining in his eyes. "I'll do whatever I must to prevent it."

"Even go against the Jedi Order?" questions Anakin, skeptically.

For a heartbeat, Obi-Wan doesn't move. Then he nods. "If I must."

Despite his disbelief, Anakin feels something – he thinks it's hope. Maybe Obi-Wan can save him, but does he really trust the Jedi enough to let them try? He knows he shouldn't because they're Jedi. They're the enemy, but they've proved over and over that they _care_. He already knows the answer in his heart. For the better or worse, he's willing to trust that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will help him, even against the Jedi Order.

He's killed a lot people, and while he occasionally feels guilt, he rarely regrets it either. If the Jedi Order gets ahold of him, his life will be over. If they don't kill him, Sidious will. "Why?" Anakin asks simply, looking between them. "Why would you do it? I'm a Sith. I have blood on my hands. I've killed… a lot of people." More than he cares to admit.

"Yes," agrees Obi-Wan, "You have killed people, but that doesn't mean you want to. The Force has put me in a position where I can save you. If I had known where you were, I would have saved you _years_ ago, Anakin." Ahsoka nods emphatically, though she doesn't speak.

His words render Anakin speechless for a moment, and he finds that he can't meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "I'm not the boy you remember, Obi-Wan," he reminds him quietly.

"I know." Obi-Wan's tone expresses an understanding far deeper than what Anakin had expected. He doesn't know what Anakin has done, but he doesn't seem to care either. He's willing to accept Anakin for who he is. Maybe last night won't be forgotten easily.

"We don't care what you've done, Skyguy," Ahsoka echoes his thoughts. The confirmation tears at him, evoking emotions he's unwilling to confront.

"Would you want to become a Jedi?" Obi-Wan queries softly.

Anakin smiles bitterly. "No. They're hypocrites. They abandoned me, yet they still claim to be protectors of peace when they wouldn't even protect _me_." Obi-Wan simply nods, accepting the answer, not even trying to defend the Order. Perhaps, Anakin wonders, he actually agrees.

"I can still teach you," Obi-Wan offers, a glint of something – hope? – in his blue-gray eyes. "The Council would probably never let you be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean I need to obey them. They've done enough harm already." His words remind Anakin that Obi-Wan had wanted to train him. They can never reclaim the lost years, but they _can_ create something new, and Anakin doesn't find himself shying away at the thought.

"I would like that," he admits, surprising all of them with his words. Ahsoka sends him a wave of support through the Force. Sidious can't take them away from him. He won't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	12. 11 - A New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have been waiting for Boba to show up again, here ya go! And Padme gets another moment on center stage too. :P

The moment is broken when the door to the hallway opens, the bang echoing through the hall. "Why is he _here?_ " Anakin perks up when he hears Boba's voice filled with indignation.

"You can ask him yourself," Dooku replies, stopping in front of his cell and opening the ray shield. Boba stands next to him, arms crossed, glaring at the shield until it disappears.

"Vader!" he exclaims happily, throwing his arms around Anakin.

Anakin snorts, ruffling his hair. "You're the only one who says that name with so much affection, you know that, vod?" he teases, hugging him back.

"Why're you here?" he demands, frowning. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Master's orders," Anakin tells him, meeting his dark brown eyes. "He's upset with me."

"But you didn't do anything!" objects Boba.

"I attacked a Jedi when I tried to save your father," Anakin reminds him, "I'm so sorry, Boba. I did everything I could."

The child stares down at the floor, scuffing his shoe on the metal. "It's not your fault," he says finally, though Anakin can clearly feel his grief in the Force. He wraps his arms around Boba, holding him comfortingly. "I want revenge," he mumbles.

"We'll get it," Anakin assures him. "I'll make that Jedi suffer for what he did. I swear it." He glances at Dooku who is watching them with an inscrutable look on his face. "You'll be going to stay with my mother," he tells Boba, "She'll take care of you."

"I want Dad," he whines, clearly struggling not to cry.

Anakin feels pain lance through him. He should have done better. He should have tried harder. He should never have let Jango die. Boba has been a lot like a younger brother to him. Over time, Anakin has come to enjoy spending time with him and teaching him how to fight. Now, the future is so uncertain.

"I know," he manages to say, "I know." He ruffles his hair gently.

Boba stiffens, gaze going behind him, and Anakin belatedly realizes that Obi-Wan just moved closer. Because of the dark, Boba hadn't noticed him before. "That's a Jedi. He came to Kamino," he states, face twisting with distaste.

"He _was_ a Jedi," Anakin replies, "But he's not going to be one anymore." He gives Obi-Wan a stern look, silently ordering him to keep his mouth shut. "He's joining me."

"I don't like him," pouts Boba.

"He's nice," Anakin tells him gently. "I like him, and I think you would to, if you could talk to him. He never would have let your father die if he'd known." He runs his fingers through Boba's hair, keeping the boy calm. To his relief, the grief and pain don't convert to rage.

Dooku clears his throat pointedly, and Boba glances back at him, a silent conversation taking place. "I need to leave now," Boba says dejectedly, hugging him quickly. "I'll miss you, vod."

"I'll miss you too," Anakin assures him as he leaves the cell and heads down the hallway.

"I got a message from Sidious," Dooku murmurs, expression pained. "He wants you to make a recording and send it to him, so it removes any lingering suspicions from him."

"Pretending to be the dutiful son," Anakin mutters bitterly, expression twisting.

Dooku dips his head, putting out a datapad and holocommunicator. "Here. He wrote what he wants you to say." Anakin takes them gingerly, swallowing hard. Even now, his master's grip is tight. "You can send a message to Senator Amidala if you wish," Dooku offers.

Anakin brightens. He knows that Padme must be worried – if not upset – over everything. Maybe he can explain himself, so she won't hate him. "Thank you," he says gratefully, stepping back into the cell and sitting on the floor as he looks at the message on the datapad. He clenches his jaw, forcibly unclenching his mechanical fingers so he doesn't break it. How could Sidious _dare_ ask him to say something like this?

"This – I – how can he do this?!" Anakin explodes, throwing it across the room hard enough that it would have broken had it hit the wall. Dooku catches it using a Force, a sigh escaping him.

"He knew it would not be well received, but he's testing you, Anakin," Dooku warns him, placing the datapad on the floor beside him. Anakin glares down at it, as though it's the machine's fault it contains such a message.

"How do I fake it?" Anakin mumbles miserably.

"How did you pretend to be neutral towards the Jedi when you were with Senator Amidala?" Dooku asks. "I know you can do it. I have faith in you."

Anakin lets his head thump back into the wall. "This is wonderful," he states flatly, ignoring Obi-Wan's concerned expression. "Well, carry on. Is there anymore news to deliver?" He waves an arm in Dooku's direction.

"No, but it would be better for all our sakes if you record that message sooner rather than later." He can sense Dooku's apprehension and is suddenly reminded of his vision last night.

"I – I had a vision," he tells him quietly, exhaling slowly. "We were planning _something_. All of us. You, me, Asajj, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, but somehow Sidious figured something out. He attacked us, and I think we all died."

The ensuing silence is strained. "We can only trust in the Force," Dooku murmurs heavily. Anakin doesn't miss the startled look Obi-Wan gives him. Honestly, he's surprised himself. He knows that's a very Jedi-like philosophy. Sighing, he picks up the datapad and rescans the message, mentally preparing himself to make an authentic recording.

**w**

"Padme, I know everything that happened is a bit of a shock. I'm sure you're upset with me for having kept all this a secret. I wanted to tell you," Anakin confesses, shaking his head slightly, gaze going distant. "I wanted to tell you that I was trained so much, but I was scared. I was scared the Jedi would take me away from you. Dooku – he met me. He trained me. I didn't know he was planning to go against the Republic, or I wouldn't have accepted his offer."

He lets out a ragged breath, slumping against cell wall. "He was friends with the Chancellor," he continues, "When we met, I was so happy he showed an interest in me. He didn't reject me like the Jedi. He encouraged me to embrace my abilities and use them for good. Now, I can see that he only wanted me to be his apprentice, but he did teach me. He's been nothing but kind to me, and even knowing who and what he is, I still care for him."

"Angel, I – I love you so much, but I had to do what I did. I couldn't stand by and watch the Jedi do something as horribly immoral as murdering a father before his young son. I don't regret it, even if it's brought me a world of pain." And it's the complete and honest truth. He might regret many things but trying to save Jango isn't one of them.

"I don't know what will happen now or how long I'll have to stay in hiding, but I'll miss you every second I'm away. I could understand if you never wanted to see me again, but Force, I really hope that's not the case." He laughs mirthlessly, unable to even fake a hopeful look in his eyes. He knows what he looks like now. He's seen the broken, hopeless look on his face before, sometimes when he couldn't sleep after a mission, and he stayed up hiding in the 'fresher because he didn't want to face anyone.

"Never doubt that I love you, Angel," Anakin whispers. "That's the only thing I can promise I've never lied about. I truly and deeply love you, and that will never change." He ends the recording, numbly handing the datapad back to Dooku before sending the recordings to the recipients. His stomach twists painfully when he sends the message to Sidious, and he feels sick. How he managed to pull it off, he doesn't know. He can only hope that it was sufficient.

 _Please, please protect my mother and Padme_ , he silently begs the Force. If they remain safe, he can handle whatever Sidious throws at him. He shudders before passing the holocommunicator back to Dooku, unwilling to meet the older man's eyes, even as he takes the device.

"You did well, Anakin," Dooku tells him quietly. "I think Sidious will be happy."

"For once," Anakin spits out bitterly.

Dooku seems to be on the verge of speaking, but he sighs before activating the ray shield and leaving the dungeon. They'll be here until Sidious arrives. Who knows how many days or weeks – or dare he say months? – that will be? He distracts himself by thinking about Padme, wondering what she'll think when she gets the message. She won't be able to reply, since it was deliberately sent as untraceable, but maybe – there's a chance he might hear something. It's not as though his seeming betrayal of the Jedi is being ignored by the galaxy.

**w**

Padme keeps her expression impassive despite the waves of confusion and uncertainty nagging at her. She can worry about the message she received from Anakin later, after her meeting with the Chancellor. As hard as she tries, she can't seem to shake away the image of him. She's never seen such desperation in his eyes. He looked – he looked for a moment like he's seen all the horrors the galaxy has to offer, and she shudders to think of what that might mean.

Has he been mistreated? He _said_ that Dooku was nothing but kind to him, but she doesn't know if she can believe that. Nothing in Anakin's body language indicated that he was lying though. Maybe he was telling the truth, and if he was, then who has been hurting him? She knows what that look meant, and she won't accept any denials. He was raised on Naboo. How in the name of the Force could he have been hurt there? Does the Chancellor know? Somehow, she doubts it. He always seemed to enjoy Anakin's company. He's not the type of person to hurt a child.

Around and around her thoughts fly, leaving her no closer to solving the mystery. Truthfully, she isn't sure how to feel about everything which has just happened. She's definitely hurt that Anakin kept such a secret from her. He knows how she feels about secrets, leading her to wonder if he had a good reason for doing so. _Never doubt that I love you, Angel._ What else could he have lied about? Everything? She doesn't know, and she's not sure she even wants to know.

"Senator," Chancellor Palpatine's voice breaks into her thoughts. She looks up, giving him a polite, yet welcoming smile as he motions for her to enter his office. "I'm so glad you're here, my dear," he adds warmly, though there's a strained note in his voice. "This has all been very disturbing to say the least."

"I'm sure," she murmurs moving inside, pausing with mild surprise when she sees two Jedi there. They're Masters Windu and Yoda if she remembers correctly. "I don't know what to make of the most recent turn of events," she confesses quietly.

He gives her a look, promising that they'll talk about it later before moving to his desk and sitting down. "Masters Windu and Yoda, I am glad you could join us," he declares as Padme sits down, waiting to see what he has to say. "I felt I should invite you here after I received a recorded message from my son." Padme stiffens when she hears his words. What did Anakin say to him that he felt he needed to share with the Jedi?

"Where did the transmission come from?" asks Windu.

"I have asked my security to trace it, but it appears it was sent through an encoded channel. I don't believe we will be able to find a location," Palpatine answers regretfully.

"Show us the message you should," Yoda tells him.

"Of course," Palpatine agrees, pushing a few buttons and leaning back in his chair as the holographic recording begins playing.

Padme can't help but lean forward slightly as Anakin's image appears. Outwardly, he looks the same as he did in the message she received, but as she studies his face, she gets the feeling that something is different. "Chancellor," Anakin tips his head slightly in respect, "I apologize for taking up your time, but I felt that I needed to apologize. It was not my intent to cause you trouble. I know you are deeply concerned for me, but I am safe."

Anakin pauses, looking down as though embarrassed. "I should have told you that Count Dooku was training me to be a dark sider," he admits. "After everything you've done for me, it was wrong to keep it secret. I didn't realize what he was planning until I saw him on Geonosis. I'm sure you've heard rumors about what happened, but please, do not believe them."

Padme glances briefly at the Jedi, who are watching impassively. "When I attacked that Jedi, it was not because I'm against them, but because what he was doing was wrong," Anakin continues, voice steady. "He killed an unarmed man with a young son. The Jedi are supposed to be protectors, and I fail to see how they could condone such cold-hearted actions. Seeing the kind of people their Order produces, I can declare with assurance that I am glad I am not one of them. Their actions were outrageous."

"And I want you to know that I kidnapped no one," he adds quietly, glancing at someone who isn't in the recording with a soft, genuine smile. "They're glad to be here with me. They want to be here with me." Looking at his expression, Padme senses that he's telling the truth, however unbelievable it is. She's heard, of course, that Anakin has been accused of kidnapping two Jedi in addition to killing another.

Anakin looks straight ahead again, an expression of resolute determination on his face. "I _am_ loyal to the Republic, Chancellor. I want to help in any way I can. Dooku didn't just betray the Republic. He betrayed me personally, and that's not something I can forgive him for." He lets out a long, quiet breath as though he's trying to recall what else he needed to say. "When the time comes, I will be there to help you however I can."

With those final words, the recording ends, leaving the office in a subdued, yet thoughtful silene. "A grave mistake we have made," Yoda finally states, ears drooping slightly, "Trained the boy we should have."

"With all due respect, he has been far happier away from the Jedi," Palpatine interjects. "I know how much he loves his mother and Senator Amidala, and I have come to understand that you would not have permitted him to follow his heart."

"Exceptions we could have made," the Grandmaster insists, ignoring the sharp look Windu gives him. "Into the Sith's hands he has fallen."

"Master Yoda, are you saying that Anakin is in danger?" worries Padme. She finds it hard to accept the possibility, as though they're just words which have no baring on reality. _There's a lot you don't know, things I can't very well tell you._ Anakin's words on Geonosis enter her mind. Was he trying to tell her something?

"Yes. Yes. In grave danger young Skywalker is," insists Yoda.

"From himself," Windu clarifies coolly. "He was trained by a Sith, and we have no reason to believe that he is not a Sith as well. It would explain a number of discrepancies as well as reported sightings." He glances between her and Palpatine. "Skywalker murdered Master Unduli on Geonosis but spared her Padawan. When I fought him, he was drawing heavily on the Dark Side, and I cannot imagine he could be anything other than a Sith. He threatened to murder Padawan Tano. She is in grave danger as we speak, despite his denials."

Padme narrows her eyes, trying to ignore how hard it is to hear these things. Ani – sweet, brave, loyal Ani – couldn't possibly be a murderer at heart. No. She _knew_ him when he was a child. He was so helpful, so determined, so caring. Those things do not make a murderer. As she considers the evidence, she begins to wonder with a sinking feeling if she hasn't missed something huge. _That's the only thing I can promise I've never lied about._ So, the million-credit question is, what else _did_ he lie about?

"Is there evidence?" demands Palpatine, frowning. "There was a battle raging all around, and it would not be impossible to have misunderstood his intentions."

Windu is shaking his head even before the Chancellor finishes speaking. "Even if we were wrong then, there is other evidence. Several months ago, Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb was killed, and someone caught a glimpse of the assassin." He meets Palpatine's gaze evenly. "The description matches that of your son. We have no doubt that he was responsible."

Padme blanches. An assassin? Anakin? It seems so _wrong_. Even Palpatine seems shaken at the news. "If you are so certain, then I can try to trust your judgement, but I must admit that I have serious reservations. I have trusted my son implicitly for years, and he has never let me down nor indicated any inclinations to do evil. He has shown nothing but compassion and understanding towards others."

"I must say that I agree," Padme interjects. "My fiancé has been nothing but caring towards me. The Trade Federation, which is part of the Separatist Alliance, wants me dead, and Anakin has protected me from the recent attempts on my life."

"Be that as it may, but there is still uncertainty as to his motives and allegiance," Windu points out. "We will be searching for him, and if he appears in any Republic territory, we must know."

"A grave danger young Skywalker has become," Yoda agrees, though there's a hint of reluctance in his voice. "A grave threat to himself and the galaxy."

Padme shakes her head, pressing her lips together. "I find it hard to believe," she demurs, "That Anakin would do anything as cold-hearted as you're saying. He cares for Padawan Tano. I saw it with my own eyes. He would never try to harm her."

"This entire situation has become extremely distressing to me," Palpatine murmurs. "My advisors have suggested that I take a short break for around a week to recover. I will, of course, continue my duties."

"That would be for the best, Chancellor," Padme agrees quickly. "When do you intend to go?"

"I was thinking in a couple weeks," he replies slowly, turning back to the Jedi. "It has been enlightening to speak with you. If you have any more concerns, please feel free to share them."

"Of course, Chancellor," Windu responds, bowing respectfully before leaving the office with Yoda right behind him. Padme watches them go with mixed feelings. She needs to spend some time considering what she has learned. If Anakin is really a Sith, then there's plenty she must rethink. She thought she knew him, but what if she didn't know him at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> And I released a one-shot, Ignorance is Bliss, about Obi-Wan's thoughts during the journey to Alderaan in ANH. I'd appreciate it if you checked it out! :D


	13. 12 - Not the Jedi Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin comes up with a way to keep them distracted... :P

Obi-Wan doesn't even need the Force to know that Anakin doesn't want to talk after he finishes the recordings. Ahsoka seems to sense it also, because she's being unusually quiet, though she can't stop fidgeting. It's probably been an hour when Obi-Wan finally breaks the silence and begins regaling them with tales from his time as a Padawan and his adventures and mishaps with Qui-Gon. He even tells them stories his master had told him about _his_ time as a Padawan with Dooku. It keeps them entertained for a while, and at least Anakin isn't brooding anymore.

He keeps the mood as light as possible given the situation, and it seems to help. Anakin doesn't feel as troubled as he did earlier, and his expression isn't quite as haunted. All Obi-Wan wants to do is help him, make things better, but he doesn't know how. The Jedi never trained him how to treat others who have been hurt as badly as Anakin has been. In this situation, Jedi advice won't help.

While Obi-Wan knows that, he doesn't know how normal people would approach the situation. What would someone tell Anakin which might help him? Or would they say anything at all? How can he comfort Anakin when he seems so unwilling to admit that he needs their help? Last night… that was one time, and he's honestly not sure if Anakin would appreciate it if he did it again. Or maybe he would. He seems like the kind of person who prefers physical demonstrations of affection. Maybe it's the only way he can really forget the abuse he's endured.

Obi-Wan stares into the mirror in the 'fresher, wondering how he got stuck in this situation, not that he minds being here to help Anakin. He does want to. It's just that he feels completely inadequate. He's not at all equipped to help anyone emotionally. If there's anything about him which is a fact, it's that he doesn't give up. So, he won't. Sighing, he steps back into the cell, raising an eyebrow when he sees Anakin pacing back and forth. Well, that's progress. At least he's moving around now.

Time has no meaning here, and it could just as easily be mid-afternoon as sunset. It's probably later in the day. If his internal clock is accurate, Dooku should be arriving soon with a meal. "I've trained minorly with Force healing," Obi-Wan comments, bringing Anakin to a halt. "I think I could probably help your mother as soon as I have a chance."

He knows that he'll never be allowed off Serenno unless he uses the Dark Side, but can he really do it? Let it taint him? Looking at the glimmer of hope in Anakin's eyes, hope he quickly tries to hide, Obi-Wan knows the answer is yes. That doesn't mean that opening himself up to it will be easy, especially at first. He'll have to talk to Dooku and ask him to explain more about it.

"Sidious won't let you get near her, at least not for a while," Anakin points out, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. Obi-Wan only hesitates a moment before crossing over and sitting next to him.

"I know," Obi-Wan murmurs, "I know, but we can plan in advance. It's the least we can do. Maybe Dooku can help when we get to a better position."

Anakin mutters something under his breath, and the only words Obi-Wan catches are "hopelessly optimistic." The derision in his voice seems mostly superficial, but even if it's not, Obi-Wan finds that he doesn't mind too much. Anakin has been through enough that his scorn is certainly understandable.

Giving him a sideways glance, Obi-Wan shifts closer, lightly bumping Anakin's shoulder with his own. If Anakin is surprised by the gesture, he doesn't show it. If anything, he seems to relax imperceptibly. Obi-Wan lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He doubts that Anakin will be very likely to start healing down here, but maybe after they leave, maybe he'll be able to reach him.

***

After a while, Obi-Wan runs out of stories to tell, leaving everyone in relative silence until night. As she rolls around on the floor, Ahsoka feels an unjustified resentment towards both Obi-Wan and Anakin. They're both sleeping soundly, lying back-to-back with one another. Truthfully, she was mildly surprised that Anakin didn't object when Obi-Wan laid down so close to him. Maybe he wants comfort far more than he's willing to admit.

She really should sleep, but every time she drifts off, she finds herself having nightmares. Shuddering she pushes away the sensation of bony fingers grabbing her shoulder while yellow eyes pierce into her. Everything has been so stressful recently, that it's finally catching up. She wishes she weren't alone here, but there's really nothing she can do. Not until morning anyways.

These cells were only meant to hold one person, but she doesn't really think Anakin or Obi-Wan would mind if she asked to be transferred over there. Being trapped over here is only giving her nightmares. Yes, as soon as Dooku comes down here, she'll talk to him.

Ahsoka must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knows, she's opening her eyes to face the opposite wall. Down the hall, the doors to the dungeon clang open, and she hastily sits up, tossing the blanket aside. It really does get chilly down here, and she suspects it would be far colder if there wasn't any heat. Dooku stops in front of the cell, opening the ray shield to allow the serving droid to bring in a tray of food.

It's now or never. "Um," she begins nervously, uncertain how to address him, "Can I – stay over there?" she finally manages to say, blushing slightly after the words come out.

Dooku studies her, but he doesn't seem surprised by the offer. He's almost acting as though he'd expected it. "Anakin?" he asks, turning towards the other cell. Ahsoka carefully avoids looking over and meeting Anakin's gaze. She can feel his eyes scrutinizing her.

"I don't care," he replies flatly.

Dooku shrugs slightly. "Then come on. It will be crowded, so I hope you don't mind."

"Not in particular," she answers cheerfully, hopping to her feet and stepping out of the cell. It would be so easy to throw Dooku at the ray shield and make a run for it, but then, she'd be abandoning Anakin. She promised herself she would never do that, and it's a promise she won't break. Instead, she calmly steps into the opposite cell, scooting over to a corner and sitting down to pick at her morning meal.

She hardly notices when Dooku leaves, keeping her gaze focused on the plate in her hands. What kind of food is this anyways? She's never seen anything like it. It doesn't matter. She eats it anyways, hoping no one asks her why she was so eager to come over here. A hope, of course, which is promptly shattered.

"Nightmares?" Obi-Wan probes gently.

"Sort of," she mumbles, shoving food into her mouth. It has a really weird texture. And taste. "It's too stressful to be over there," she adds after swallowing.

"I know the feeling," Anakin comments dryly. She sneaks a glance at him, but he doesn't seem any more willing to meet her gaze than she was to meet his a few minutes ago. She stirs at the gooey substance before putting more into her mouth.

"I'm going to get claustrophobic if I stay here much longer," she mumbles.

There's a heartbeat of silence. "I already am," Anakin murmurs. She doesn't miss the way Obi-Wan moves closer to Anakin after that declaration, as though his presence will help soothe him. It probably will. She already feels better being this close to them.

"Well, if we'll be in here for the indefinite future, perhaps we could do something to help pass the time," Obi-Wan suggests.

Anakin looks up, a gleam in his eyes. The last time he had that look was on Naboo before he started teaching her to deflect blaster bolts using the Force. That begs the question, what is he up to now? She's pleased to see him lightening up. It was becoming very depressing to feel him so downcast all the time.

"I will teach you to deflect Force lightning," Anakin declares.

"A useful technique I imagine," Obi-Wan remarks wryly.

"I've never shown Sidious I can do it," Anakin confesses, suddenly seeming uncertain. "I don't think he would be happy if he knew. It wasn't that hard to figure out, honestly. Especially not after I learned to deflect blaster bolts with my hands."

"Really?" Ahsoka perks up. "Does that mean that I'll find it easier to learn than Master Obi-Wan?" Calling him that instead of "master" seems right in a way she can't quite explain. If Obi-Wan notices, he doesn't comment.

"Possibly," Anakin chuckles quietly, "So, Snips, are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course!" she exclaims, shoving the last bite in her mouth and abandoning the tray in the corner. "What do I do? How do I start?"

"Patience," Anakin reminds her. "One thing at a time."

"When we have a blaster handy, you need to show me the technique for deflecting blaster bolts," Obi-Wan tells Anakin.

"It's easier than deflecting Force lighting," Anakin reminds him as he stands up. "It'll be safer like this." Ahsoka leaps to her feet, standing opposite him. Looking at Anakin now, it's as though he's forgotten – or pushed aside – everything which has been tormenting him for so long. She could easily get used to this playful side of him, if only it would last.

***

"Gather the Force to shield your hand, just like you did with the blaster bolt," Anakin instructs, holding up his left hand in preparation. "I'll start small – really small. Remember, this is different because the lightning is being created by the Force. Either you can deflect it into the walls or whatever is around you, or you can reabsorb it back into the Force."

"Which is easier?" Ahsoka wonders.

"It depends," Anakin replies, "If you're being attacked by weak lightning, absorption is easier. If it's really powerful, like what Sidious will do, deflecting is easier, especially if you're combining the two techniques. It's all part of the Force, Ahsoka. Remember that."

"I'm ready," she announces, holding her hands in front of her. Anakin can sense her drawing in the Light Side, so he sends a powerful spark flying towards her from his fingertips. "That – ouch!" she yelps, jumping back and shaking her left hand. "Shield failed," she grumbles.

Anakin snorts quietly. "Yes, that happened to me quite a bit," he admits, thinking back to his training with Dooku. "It's a harder concept to grasp than blaster bolt deflection. It requires a stronger connection to the Force."

"Can you deflect anything?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Possibly." Anakin thinks over his power and how much he's managed to accomplish. "There's a lot I can do, but there's also a lot I _can't_ do. I probably could stop a missile from a fighter, though I've never actually tried. With time, I know there won't be many people who could stand up against me, regardless of their weapons of choice."

Obi-Wan looks at him contemplatively. "I believe it," he says at last. "I can sense how powerful you are, and how powerful you can be, but you don't need to strengthen yourself to your full potential. Once we leave, you won't have to fight unless you want to."

Anakin looks away, thinking over his life. "I've never done anything but fight," he confesses softly. "I don't know how to live without it."

"Then we can help you, Skyguy." Ahsoka's voice is quiet, and she gives him a soft, sincere smile when he looks at her. "Even if I miraculously managed to leave right now, I don't think I would want to go back to the Order, not after seeing what happened with you."

He cannot remember the last time anyone said something remotely similar. He's done nothing to deserve loyalty like that from her or Obi-Wan, but here they are. He pushes the thought aside, deciding to get back to it later. For now, he has someone to teach. "Are you ready?" he queries, raising his left hand again. He doesn't want to lose the lightness in the atmosphere by contemplating his messed-up life.

"Yes," Ahsoka answers confidently, holding up her hands, palms outward again. "Go ahead." And Anakin does. When the spark strikes her palm, it flickers before dwindling into nothing. "That. Was. Awesome," she breathes, clearly in awe of what she just did.

"Let me try," suggests Obi-Wan, moving to stand next to her. "I can see what she's doing." Anakin flicks a spark of electricity in his direction. To his credit, Obi-Wan manages to absorb it on his first try.

"Would it be possible for us to produce lightning?" Ahsoka asks curiously.

Anakin nods. "You don't have to use the Dark Side for it. It simply requires channeling the Force into a physical form. It's often associated with the Dark Side and Sith because it causes immense pain." He doesn't miss the intrigued expression on Ahsoka's face.

"No, I don't think we should learn it," Obi-Wan interjects before she has a chance to say anything. "It's –" he pauses, clearly uncomfortable though he's trying to formulate an explanation. "It feels too dark for my liking," he finishes.

That shouldn't be true. Force lightning requires someone to have a basic grasp of both sides of the Force, but it's not dark by nature. Then again, Obi-Wan has probably only seen it when they were on the way to Serenno. Oh. Well, his opinion is understandable. Anakin shoves away the memories. Now is not the time to remember his punishments. "I understand," Anakin replies, carefully steering the conversation away from the potentially sensitive topic. "Do you want to keep practicing?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replies quickly.

"I sense in the Force that the knowledge may be useful," Obi-Wan agrees.

Anakin lights up. "Then, let's continue!" He takes up his position again and begins releasing small sparks from his fingertips. He could do this for a while without growing tired. Showing off Force techniques – for fun and not survival – is certainly very enjoyable. He could do it for days without stopping. That's probably for the best. They'll be here for days anyways.

***

"Enter." Sidious' voice rasps out, echoing faintly through the hall and sending shivers down Anakin's spine. His stomach is twisted with anxiety as he pushes open the door and steps through into his master's office.

"Lord Vader, the time has come," Sidious declares pleasantly, a hint of malice in his tone. A grin satisfaction twists his lips into a dark smile. "I present you with a choice. Someone will die, and it is up to you to decide who." Anakin hardly saw him move, but he's suddenly standing next to him, turning him around to face the other side of the room.

Only training keeps him from reacting when he sees his mother standing on one side and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the other. "They do not accept the power of the Dark Side," Sidious explains, motioning to the pair, almost as though reading Anakin's thoughts. "They are a potential threat to our future." He pauses, stalking around Anakin like a predator. "So, who do you choose to save, Lord Vader?" His smile is cruel.

"No," whispers Anakin faintly. He should have known it would come to this. Sidious had hinted as much. He was so stupid. He should have done something – anything – but now, it's too late. He looks between them, almost uncomprehendingly. This isn't – he can't choose something like that. Not for family.

"I grow impatient," hisses Sidious lifting up his hand and showing Anakin something. A transmitter. It's the transmitter for the implant in his mother's body. With sickening horror, Anakin knows what Sidious is going to do. He pushes the button.

" _No!_ " screams Anakin, jerking awake. He stares dazedly up at the ceiling.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's gentle voice breaks through the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Seconds later, Anakin feels a hand on his shoulder, grounding him and keeping him from spiraling into panic. "It's alright, Anakin. It was only a nightmare." His tone is soothing, as his fingers rub a calming pattern on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin groans quietly, pushing himself into a sitting position and nudging Ahsoka's legs off his own. Really. How does she always manage to end up on top of him during the night? She must move around a lot. "Skyguy," she mumbles, opening an eye and peering blearily up at him. A second later, she's moved back into her own spot on the floor. "Sorry."

He waves it off, having other things on his mind. Obi-Wan wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer almost protectively. He accepts it, just like he's done every time for the past couple weeks. Part of him can hardly believe that they've been trapped in here for two weeks. Instead of it being depressing, the experience turned out to be far more positive. But now, Sidious is coming. Dooku told them that he'll be here tomorrow. That's probably why he's having nightmares again.

His mother. Dying. He feels an ache deep inside of him at the thought, something threatening to shatter irreparably. He can't let it happen no matter what he must do to prevent it. When Sidious comes, he'll be good. He'll do everything which is expected of him and more if it means protecting everyone. This won't be for forever. It'll just be until they have a chance to leave.

Ahsoka sits up, scooting closer and staring at him with something akin to worry in her blue eyes. "Are you alright now?" she questions quietly.

"I will be, Snips," he answers finally, resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and just being. His brother and his sister. The two most recent people to join his very dysfunctional family.

"Don't worry too much," Obi-Wan murmurs. "We've prepared as best we can. There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm not worried about being underprepared if Sidious figures out what we're up to," Anakin mumbles numbly. "I'm worried about what if he decides to –" he chokes on the word, "– to eliminate someone."

"That's what happened in your nightmare," Ahsoka deduces, and he nods.

"He – Sidious was upset that you wouldn't use the Dark Side," he tells them.

Complete silence greets his words, and Ahsoka finally lays a comforting hand on his arm. "Despite everything you and Dooku have said, it still feels… wrong, but," she adds quickly to forestall any arguments, "If what you said about Sidious is anything to go by, I imagine he'll force me to get over my reluctance."

Anakin doesn't miss how Obi-Wan flinches almost imperceptibly at her words. "We'll get through this together," he assures them, "And come out even stronger for it." Somehow, Anakin doubts it will be nearly that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, I released a post-ROTJ Vader time travel called The Meaning of Destiny. I think you'll really enjoy it, so if you could please check it out... :D


	14. 13 - A Taste of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is cruel and someone begins to Fall... Sorry...

Anakin had been preparing for this moment, but that doesn't stop a tremor of raw fear from running through him when Dooku comes to the dungeon with the news that Sidious is expecting them. Hopefully, the past couple weeks have given his master time to calm down from Anakin's most recent transgressions. Hopefully. Theoretically, any normal person would be calm, but theoretically doesn't apply to murderous Sith Lords.

"Be careful," Dooku warns as they file out of the cell. It wasn't nearly as hard to adjust to being in a small space with two other people as Anakin had thought. Ironically, the past two weeks have probably been one of the first times he actually managed to feel remotely human for a while. "Sidious is not in a good mood."

"When is he ever?" quips Obi-Wan. Dooku ignores the joke, but Ahsoka's lips quirk into a smile. Anakin feels fleeting amusement which is quickly quelled at the Count's next words.

"He came with a number of prisoners," Dooku cautions. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka look at him in confusion. They don't know what that means. Of course, they don't. Anakin feels a knot of terror twist up inside of him. What will Sidious want him to do this time? Become his own personal torture _droid?_ Please, no. Not again.

Dooku casts him a look but doesn't say anything else as he stops outside the doors to the training room. They slide open, revealing the interior. In the center of the room stands Sidious. Anakin steps past Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, moving to kneel in front of him. "Master," he says submissively.

"Rise, Lord Vader." Sidious motions to him, and he obeys the order. "I am here to demonstrate to these weak Jedi the power of the Dark Side."

Had it been two weeks ago, Anakin knows Ahsoka would have started arguing, but after having been with him for so long, she clearly realizes verbal resistance will only prolong the inevitable and make it far worse. She remains silent, though he can see her stiffen. Obi-Wan remains where he is, posture and expression completely impassive. Anakin considers it a demonstration of Jedi calm.

"Bring in the prisoners, Lord Tyrannus," orders Sidious.

"As you wish, my Master," Dooku replies, immediately leaving the room. The tension in the air is nearly palpable.

"You have been misled for years by the Jedi ideology," Sidious begins, the hood over his head shielding most of his face from view. His yellow eyes dart between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Anakin slowly exhales, clasping his hands behind his back as he remains on alert. "The Jedi do not understand the power of the Dark Side. Today, I want you to taste that power and join the new, rising Sith Empire."

"Have you nothing to say?" he queries as no one speaks, chuckling darkly. "I am surprised. I thought that as Jedi, you would at least defend the Order."

"I have nothing to say to you," Ahsoka grinds out.

"You will speak to me with respect, _child_ ," Sidious spits out. Ahsoka's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and she hastily averts her gaze to the titled floor.

"How would you wish us address you?" Obi-Wan asks, tone neutral.

Sidious narrows his eyes as though trying to gauge if Obi-Wan is making fun of him. "My Lord," Anakin answers before Sidious has the chance. His master doesn't even spare him a glance.

"And in time, you will call me 'master,'" Sidious adds with satisfaction.

Anakin can almost hear Ahsoka's rebellious thoughts, but she wisely keeps them to herself. Sidious turns as the doors slide open. Dooku steps through, followed by three beings who are being ushered along by MagnaGuards. Anakin scrutinizes them silently. Two of them are Zygerians. The other is a Trandoshan. So, it's a group of random, likely underworld, prisoners. They're led to the center of the room, MagnaGuards taking up positions on all sides.

"The Zygerians are slavers," Sidious announces, "And the Trandoshan is a bounty hunter. Under Republic law, they should die." He crosses his arms, an aura of malevolence surrounding him as he looks between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Kill them," he orders.

"What?" Ahsoka squeaks, eyes widening in horror.

He turns on her. "Take the lightsaber and kill the Trandoshan," he instructs. At his words, Dooku unclips his lightsaber and silently holds it out towards her.

Ahsoka takes a step back. "I – I can't," she stammers, shaking her head.

Sidious makes a disgusted noise, whirling to look at Anakin. "Break his neck. Slowly."

Anakin doesn't look at anyone as he clenches his right hand. The Trandoshan is lifted into the air gasping and choking for breath. He claws at his neck as he struggles to draw in enough oxygen to breath. In the Force, Anakin can feel Ahsoka's muted shock as she watches, clearly unable to look away. "They will die regardless of whether you choose to do it," Sidious informs Ahsoka with satisfaction, "But it is up to you to decide if they will suffer or not."

No one speaks, and the only noise in the room for next couple minutes is the Trandoshan trying to breath as he slowly suffocates. Finally, Anakin drops the limp, lifeless body to the ground. "Do you now see what happens when you do not follow orders?" Sidious asks maliciously, stepping closer to Ahsoka. She flinches under his gaze. Anakin looks away. She doesn't deserve this, but he knows that once she willingly touches the Dark Side, it will be over.

Dooku's lightsaber flies to Sidious' hand, and the Sith steps right up to Ahsoka, holding it out to her. "Take this and end their lives." She stares at it frozen and unmoving. She doesn't protest verbally, but her lack of response is answer enough.

Snarling quietly, Sidious turns back towards Anakin. "Electrocute him," he snaps, motioning to one of the Zygerians. Ahsoka inhales sharply and glances towards Obi-Wan who seems as troubled as she is, though he's hiding it far better.

Anakin doesn't hesitate, delving into the Dark Side so his eyes bleed yellow. Atrocities are far easier like this. He raises his left hand, unhesitatingly blasting lightning at the hapless prisoner. He forces himself to tune out the screams and pleas. In a few minutes, it will be over. He repeats that silently, ignoring the emotions bleeding into the Force from the others. Initially, electrocuting someone to death was as much a punishment for Anakin as for the person being killed, but now, he's grown used to it as much as he can be.

"Now you understand, young Padawan," murmurs Sidious, eyes boring into Ahsoka. "Lord Vader, kill the other."

Anakin turns, preparing to carry through with the instruction, when Ahsoka's voice cuts him off. "Don't!" she cries.

"Then will you do it yourself?" Sidious demands.

Ahsoka doesn't answer, but she lifts a shaking hand and grasps the lightsaber, slowly walking towards the prisoner. She stops six feet away from him and ignites the saber. Anakin can almost taste her hesitation and horror at what she's about to do. He wants to stop her, but he knows that to do so would be suicidal. If nothing else, he can help her get through the trauma which follows. For the longest moment, Ahsoka stares at the blade before lifting it and cutting off the man's head. The lifeless body crumples to the floor with a resounding thud.

She stumbles back, lightsaber falling from her hand, a wave of horror rippling out into the Force. Sidious cackles darkly. "Good. Very good. It was necessary, my dear," he consoles her. The words echo through Anakin's mind, reminding him of what Sidious had told him when he first started killing people.

_"_ _I know it's hard," Sidious tells him, resting a hand on his shoulder, yellow eyes staring down at him with none of the compassion his words are expressing. "It will become easier with time. No one likes to kill, but you must understand, Anakin, that sometimes, it's necessary."_

Anakin had tried to believe him, but soon, after he'd murdered unarmed _children_ Sidious had presented to him, the words no longer had any meaning. Necessary. There was nothing necessary about it. Sometimes – sometimes he thinks he can hear the young Twilek's sobs in the dead of night as she begged Sidious to spare her life.

It was monstrous. _He's_ a monster for doing it, even if he only did so under duress to keep his mother alive. And he's a monster for undoubtedly forcing Ahsoka to undergo the same treatment. If only she would understand that it's necessary for her to use the Dark Side. She's already undergone training as a Jedi, and her guilt over doing something against the Jedi's principles will keep her firmly with them. Sidious has instructed him repeatedly on the best, fastest way to break a Jedi. Guilt.

"Lord Tyrannus, clean up the mess and bring in two of the others," Sidious commands.

Dooku silently tips his head in acknowledgment, turning towards service droids hovering on the side. "Dispose the bodies," he instructs, using the Force to activate them. They whir to life, and Anakin looks away as they drag the bodies out. He's seen it happen so many times, but that doesn't make it any easier to watch. It sickens him every single time, no matter how much the beings had deserved it.

Anakin remains still for the next couple minutes as they wait for Dooku to return with two more prisoners. Something about the way Sidious said it was _different_. That's when it dawns on him. They aren't the same type of people. They're probably innocent victims. The thought sickens him, and he feels a protective instinct surge up. Ahsoka shouldn't have to kill innocent beings, but he doesn't have a say in the matter.

All too soon, Dooku returns, accompanied by two men wearing uniforms. One look at them makes his blood run cold. Clones. They're Jango's clones. This is going to be harder than he'd initially thought. He inhales slowly, drawing in the Dark Side enough to make him feel like a black hole of nothingness to the touch. He can get through this. He _will_ get through this.

"These clones were captured on Geonosis," Sidious declares pleasantly. "Now, they will be executed." He pauses, eyes turning not to Ahsoka, but to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, would you like to do the honors?"

"They're prisoners of war!" Obi-Wan exclaims in disbelief. "They're soldiers of the Republic. You're the _Chancellor._ They're part of _your_ army. How can you do this?"

Anakin pretends not to notice the two men stiffening at Obi-Wan's words, expressions of betrayal flashing across their faces. He looks away, unwilling to watch them. He cannot, under any circumstances, start viewing them as _people._ They're prisoners to be executed. That's all.

Sidious chuckles darkly. "My army," he echoes slowly, almost as though enjoying a private joke. He is. Anakin knows that the clones are implanted with chips to make them blindly obedient if triggered. Dooku had told him about it. "Yes, you're absolutely right. They are _my_ personal army, and I can do whatever I please with them. I want you to kill them."

Obi-Wan raises his head defiantly. "No. It is not the Jedi way. It is immoral, not to mention illegal. It goes against the principles of the Republic."

"A Republic which will _fall_ ," snarls Sidious stepping forward menacingly. "Very well. If you won't do it, someone else will." He turns towards Ahsoka, and Anakin winces sympathetically. He remembers what this was like, and it was never a pleasant feeling. "Show your strength where your master cannot."

Ahsoka takes a step back, flinching. Her wide blue eyes look towards the prisoners, and she mutely shakes her head. "So, then you are willing to subject them to untold pain," Sidious spits, gaze drifting to Anakin. "Lord Vader, electrocute them." Anakin catches the challenging gleam in his master's eyes, and immediately knows that this is a personal test, one he will not fail.

"It would be my pleasure," he murmurs, raising his left hand. Lightning arches through the air, striking one of the men. He falls to the ground convulsing, screams of agony being ripped from his throat. Revulsion coils within Anakin, but he forces it aside. He has a mission, and missions are important. This isn't for him. It's for his mother, for Padme, for Ahsoka, for Obi-Wan. If he doesn't protect them, they'll be left to Sidious' nonexistent mercies.

"Anakin, stop!" yells Ahsoka finally. He can see her dismay, and Obi-Wan's pinched expression, but he ignores them until Sidious motions to him. The barrage ceases, his hand falling back to his side. For one eternally long second, his master studies Ahsoka from beneath his hood; the entire room is silent save for the prisoner's panted breaths.

"I can feel your disgust," murmurs Sidious, tilting his head. "I can feel your anger. I can feel your self-loathing. _Use_ it. Stop resisting." He extends his hand, and Dooku's lightsaber sails to it. "Take this lightsaber and strike them down. Make yourself one of us."

The ultimatum. If she accepts, she will be forever tainted by the Dark Side. If she resists, the men will suffer needlessly. Dooku stands immobile, expression impassive, but Anakin can sense he's troubled when he meets the older man's eyes. Yes, Anakin wants Ahsoka at his side, wants to train her, but he hadn't thought this far ahead. He'd wanted someone – someone who could understand, perhaps.

Obi-Wan moves as if to say something, but then thinks better of it, clamping his jaw shut. Smart move. If he said anything to contradict Sidious, Anakin suspects he would have been electrocuted. "End it," Sidious whispers in a coaxing tone. "End their suffering. End their pain."

Anakin senses the intent before it actually comes. The second prisoner, who is still standing, lunges towards Sidious, murder in his eyes, and chaos breaks lose. Dooku and Anakin reach out with the Force in unison, throwing him backwards as Sidious whirls, lightning arching towards the unfortunate man. He's thrown hard to the ground, but he manages to shake off the effects with surprising ease.

"I will _not_ be used in your twisted games!" he spits out, glaring furiously at the Sith Lord. "You won't use my life as a bargaining chip to make a child into a murderer!"

Sidious' expression is twisted into rage. Anakin can feel the cold malice darkening the Force all around them. "Teach this _clone_ his place, Lord Vader." That tone means he wants to feel someone's pain. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Anakin turns obediently, clenching his right fist and raising the struggling man into the air. He's being choked, but not enough to completely cut off his breath. Anakin drops him on the floor, slamming him backwards into the wall hard enough to break some ribs. To his credit, the clone doesn't even flinch.

"Skywalker, your lightsaber." Dooku's voice is stiff, but Anakin can hear the undercurrent of disgust. The Count does not fancy watching torture – not physical torture anyways. He pulls the lightsaber from where it was hidden out of sight by his cloak and tosses it towards Anakin, who uses the Force to catch it.

Anakin ignites the blood red blade, stalking towards the fallen man. "You have _no right_ to raise a finger against the Chancellor," he hisses, pointing the lightsaber towards him. "Is that clear?"

"I was created with the sole purpose of defending the Republic," the clone retorts, "And I will do my duty. Traitors must be eliminated."

"Lord Sidious is your _master_ ," Anakin snarls, the tip of the lightsaber close enough to singe the man's chest. He doesn't even blink.

Despite the humming of imminent death from the red blade, the clone still manages to give Anakin a look of unimpressed disgust and loathing. "All of you are monsters," he states firmly, "Especially if you believe that what you're doing is right."

Anakin gives him a cold smile. "Maybe I am a monster," he agrees, yellow eyes fixed on the clone's face, "But I am a monster who believes that what's being done is for the greater good, even if it is rather… distasteful at times. You will learn your place." He unhesitatingly pushes the lightsaber through the man's shoulder, drawing forth a scream.

"A monster… who will fall…" the clone gasps out, face pale from the pain.

Anakin's grin is cruel. "So quick to make predictions," he murmurs as lightning consumes the man's body. He doesn't stop until he can feel him fading into unconsciousness. Through the Force, he can feel Sidious' satisfaction. Good. Maybe the show will be over now. He turns towards Sidious, clipping his lightsaber back to its rightful place. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he questions respectfully, evoking the ancient Sith phrase.

"You are a most valuable asset, Lord Vader," Sidious says slowly. Is he seriously _praising_ him? That is very unexpected. Those times are far and few between. He turns towards the audience, a contemplative expression on his face. "This could go on for hours. Days. Do you wish to spare them this pain?"

Though he doesn't specify, it's clear the question is being directed towards Ahsoka. Anakin steals a glance, suddenly regretting the brutality he was forced to show. She seems to be on the verge of either fainting or throwing up. Obi-Wan is far paler than he is usually. After a long moment, Ahsoka nods mutely.

"Good." This time, Sidious doesn't chuckle. On the contrary, his tone is flat as he once more holds out Dooku's lightsaber to her.

She takes it, finger running over the ignition switch before she ignites it. Anakin can't control the morbid curiosity which keeps his eyes fixed on her every move as she approaches them. He hears her voice whisper a faint "I'm sorry" as she stands there staring down at them. Then, she swings the lightsaber, painlessly severing their heads.

"Take them back to their cells," Sidious orders, turning to Dooku. Anakin didn't think he'd ever be as glad to hear those words as he is now. He knows it will be a short reprieve – it always is – but it will give all of them some much needed time to process what just happened.

 _Ahsoka. Curious, cheerful Ahsoka killed two people. And he didn't stop it._ Anakin shakes his head roughly, numbly handing his lightsaber back to Dooku as he escorts them from the room. Now, he's not the only one who has to find a way to deal with the crushing guilt. _Ahsoka, what did I do to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> And I released a ROTS AU one-shot, A Time to Break. I'd love it if you checked it out. :D


	15. 14 - A Question of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue changing... and familiar faces appear. ;)

No one moves until the door to the dungeon swings closed behind Dooku. The click of the lock which echoes faintly down the hall seems to shatter whatever control Anakin has achieved. "Ahsoka?" he whispers, staring at her pleadingly. _I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to do this to you. I didn't want you to get hurt. Please don't hate me._ "Snips," he tries again when she doesn't respond immediately, moving towards her cautiously.

A choked noise escapes her as she steps away, her back hitting the wall. Her legs buckle, and she slides to the floor. "Force, what did I do?" Her voice is barely audible, and she sounds dazed.

"You did what you had to do to survive," Anakin answers immediately, kneeling a few feet from her. "Just like I did."

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan moves closer, crouching down next to her. "It's okay not to be alright. No one would be."

"But why did _I_ have to do it?" she all but wails, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she blinks them away furiously. "None of this would have happened if Anakin hadn't kidnapped me in the first place. I would be at the Temple instead of being trapped here with a heartless Sith Lord who wants me to be a monster like him."

"I'm sorry," Anakin mumbles miserably. He leans back against the wall, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them. Somehow, he feels that she wouldn't react very well if he tried to offer comfort to her. In the Force, her emotions are a maelstrom, far too complex to begin understanding, but she's clearly hurting. And it's all his fault.

He watches as Obi-Wan rests a comforting hand on Ahsoka's arm. "We'll work through this, Ahsoka," he says softly. He doesn't say everything will be alright, because it would be a lie. None of them know what will happen, and they can't make predictions like that. Maybe _nothing_ will be alright. Maybe they'll find peace. So many possibilities and no sense of direction.

After a moment, she starts crying in earnest. "I – I – I k-killed them," she sobs.

Obi-Wan rests an arm around her shoulders, but it's Anakin who speaks. "If you hadn't, they would have suffered," he tells her, a resigned note in his voice. "Trust me. I've seen it happen before many times." Too many times.

When she touches him through their weak Force bond, he knows that she needs his comfort now. There are some things Obi-Wan can't help with. Silently, Anakin scoots over to her, sitting cross-legged next to her, his knee touching her leg. "Skyguy." Ahsoka's voice is so quiet, Anakin isn't sure if he heard it through the Force or his ears. "Does it ever get better?" He knows what she's asking. The unfathomable, all-consuming guilt. The knowledge that your actions have snuffed out another living being.

Anakin shifts closer, resting a hand on her back. "Yes and no," he replies finally. "You can learn to accept it perhaps, but with time, there may be so many you can't – won't – remember their faces or how they died." She tilts her head, tear-filled eyes peering at him. In their depths, he can see a self-loathing, a numbness with which he is too familiar.

He leans over, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her close against him. He doesn't move, even when Obi-Wan rests a hand on his shoulder. Part of him can't believe that _this_ is what had to happen. He hadn't planned for it, hadn't expected it, and now, it's as though the days they spent together are nothing more than a distant memory. Anakin finds himself blinking against a sudden onslaught of tears as it finally sinks in that Ahsoka won't be the same. She's lost her innocence now, and though the damage can be repaired, it can never be undone.

***

They're still in the same place when the dungeon door opens at least an hour later, a chill creeping out through the Force. Sidious. Anakin pulls away from the comforting embrace of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, subconsciously straightening out his robes. To the best of his knowledge, Sidious doesn't even know that they're in the same cell. Please, _please_ let him not insist that they be moved for any reason. He doesn't think he could bear it.

The Sith strides down the hall with a casualness to his step, finally coming to a stop outside the ray shield. He studies them, almost as though their creatures to be experimented on. A slow, malicious smile spreads across his face, sending a chill down Anakin's spine. "Well, I can't say that I'm very surprised," he chuckles darkly. "I should have expected to find you all here. I knew I sensed a bond between you." Somehow, Anakin gets a terrible sense of foreboding.

"Master Kenobi," he continues slowly, "Your weakness has cost your apprentice greatly. I can feel her pain, anger, fear, _guilt_. She is already lost because of you. Everything that happened was your doing." Sidious shakes his head, gaze drifting past Obi-Wan and towards Ahsoka, who is still sitting in the corner. "You should never have had to experience that, my dear," he tells her in a grandfatherly tone, which only makes Anakin want to run him through with a lightsaber. "It was most unfortunate, but it was necessary."

"It was necessary for nothing except your own sadistic pleasure," Ahsoka spits. Anakin finds himself mildly amused – and horrified – by her spunk. Sidious seems to be in a good mood; hopefully, it will last.

The Sith shakes his head, the same eerie smile never leaving his face. "Oh, my dear, you speak so quickly when you don't even understand."

"I hate it when you call me that!" she yells suddenly, the sudden surge of fury taking Anakin off guard. Force, he can understand it all too well. He had never dared speak like that to his master, but he certainly did experience the same emotions as Ahsoka is after his first murders.

"I will speak to you however I choose," Sidious hisses, threateningly. "I am your master now." Ahsoka glares at him but doesn't push her luck. Smart. It probably wouldn't have ended well if she did. Anakin catches Obi-Wan's uneasy expression, and a closer scrutiny tells him that something is amiss. When they have a chance, he needs to talk to him.

To Anakin's surprise, Sidious deactivates the ray shield. "I would like to test your combat skills. Come with me." Oh. This Anakin can do easily, but he's not so sure about Ahsoka. Obi-Wan is a Jedi Knight, so he should be able to hold his own. Ahsoka is another story.

He doesn't let the thought linger. Sidious likely won't kill her, especially now that she's been firmly ensnared by the Dark Side. Tentatively, Anakin probes towards her. She doesn't seem scared, just angry. The scars, he knows, will take a long time to fade. His own actions hardly bother him. This was far from the first time he killed – or tortured. He's used to the brutality, but then again, it would be hard not to be, especially having been raised by a Sith Lord.

Casting a discreet glance at Sidious, Anakin nudges at Obi-Wan. Their bond is blocked, but he can still catch an echo of something. The Jedi seems troubled – about Ahsoka? About Sidious' words? He doesn't know why, but he intends to find out. Probably, it's a mixture of both.

He's pulled from his musings when they arrive outside the door to the training room. He pretends not to notice how Ahsoka's breath hitches as they enter, her fear and guilt radiating into the Force. He sends her a silent wave of encouragement but stands stiffly at attention. He won't give Sidious any reason to be upset with his conduct.

"Your lightsabers are there," Sidious informs them curtly, motioning to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He moves over to the controls for the training droids. "Lord Vader, you will go first. Show our guests your skill."

Anakin reaches out a hand, his lightsaber flying to his grip. He ignites it as he moves into the center of the room, senses on high alert. The droids never leave this side of the room, so Obi-Wan and Ahsoka won't need to be concerned with a surprise attack. It's fine. He's done this over and over and over. Now isn't any different.

He's not surprised when six training droids whir towards him and open fire. They're set on murder mode alright. They _always_ are. Without the slightest hesitation, he opens himself to the Dark Side, drawing it in as he spins his lightsaber, moving as though he was born with it. He rolls under them, coming up to slash one of them apart before dodging another barrage of blaster fire. He skillfully deflects it, exploding a second. Four to go.

Training has been his release so many times. He stops holding back his emotions and lets them flood out, sharpening his movements and enhancing his precision. He uses the Force to crush a third droid, shoving the fourth away into the fifth. While they recover, he throws his lightsaber at the sixth, slicing it apart. A minute later, the droids are strewn all over the floor, but Anakin doesn't get a chance to recover, because two MagnaGuards march towards him, waving their electrostaffs. They were specially designed to fight against lightsaber wielders.

Anakin takes up an opening stance, lunging towards them before they can attack him. He's a Sith. Attacking is part of his nature. His lightsaber crashes into the electrostaff, and he whirls, parrying a strike from the other. The knowledge that Sidious is watching and analyzing his every move, only makes him work harder to succeed.

Instinctively, he knows this fight will be far easier than many of the ones he's faced over the past many years, because there's only two MagnaGuards. Much to his relief, he manages to defeat them with relative ease. Sidious is studying him appraisingly when he turns towards the others, extinguishing his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt. "Faster than before," Sidious nods with satisfaction. "Master Kenobi, it's your turn."

Anakin moves to put his lightsaber back in the cabinet – he's still a prisoner, so he won't be allowed to keep it – and stands near Ahsoka as Obi-Wan ignites his blue lightsaber, standing patiently while waiting for the attack to come. Anakin has never seen him fight, and he's curious to know what styles and forms he favors. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Ahsoka giving him an awed glance.

"That was impressive," she mumbles under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. He casts her a small, quick smile before focusing on Obi-Wan again. He has no doubt that Sidious will want them to spar with each other, so knowing their moves will be extremely useful.

***

"Obi-Wan, you seem troubled about something," Anakin comments as they sit in their cell, eating their evening meal. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he replies quickly. Too quickly.

Anakin raises an unimpressed eyebrow. He can read people well enough to know when they're evading the question. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be bothered," he points out, hesitating a moment. "Is it about what Sidious said?"

Obi-Wan twitches but doesn't answer. Anakin realizes that he can now distinctly feel a hint of guilt radiating from the other man. Sighing, he sets the tray on the floor, staring at Obi-Wan seriously. "What happened is through no fault of your own, Obi-Wan," he reminds him sternly. Something in his voice catches the Jedi's attention, and he looks up, meeting Anakin's unwavering gaze.

"You cannot let Sidious get to you like this," Anakin warns. "His words mean nothing. He is trying to get you to feel this way. Don't let him do it. If you become trapped by your guilt, you won't be able to help us. You won't even _want_ to because you'll think it will make the situation worse." In a way, Anakin can't believe that he's really saying all this. He knows these things from personal experience and telling Obi-Wan makes him feel oddly exposed.

Obi-Wan looks down at his plate, toying with the food, though he doesn't keep eating. "I know," he says finally, voice devoid of emotion.

"You know but you can't accept it, is that it?" Anakin queries gently. Again, Obi-Wan doesn't answer. Ahsoka looks up but soon goes back to eating in silence, clearly deciding to let Anakin handle the conversation. "If you don't want to Fall, then you need to let it _go_ ," he states firmly, leaving no room for argument in his tone. An unreadable look flashes across Obi-Wan's face.

"It's okay, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka pipes up. "You need to take time to figure out how to feel about everything. You don't need to support everyone all the time. It's not like we're going anywhere. At least one of us should avoid being messed up," she adds wryly.

"Can you drop it?" Obi-Wan asks wearily.

"Only if you promise to sort it out instead of burying it," Anakin insists. "It will get out of control if you do." He picks up his tray again and stirs his food, taking another bite.

The silence drags on so long, that Anakin isn't sure if Obi-Wan is even planning to respond. "I promise," he murmurs finally, glancing up at Anakin again.

***

Ahsoka lays on the floor, staring up at the ceiling while Anakin tells them a vaguely humorous story which happened to him eight years ago. "Did it really explode?" she wonders, turning her head to look at Anakin. He's leaning half against Obi-Wan and half on the wall; it's one of the first times she's ever seen him offer comfort instead of simply accepting it. Their time here is changing all of them.

Anakin snorts at the memory. "Not quite, but Dooku wasn't exactly happy. It was the last time he let me 'upgrade' a starship, at least until I was older. That was a very unusual model of ship anyways." He waves his hand dismissively. "It was bound to have problems. I still don't know it was my fault that it happened."

Obi-Wan gives Anakin a flat look, but there's a small smile playing on his face. The atmosphere is depressive, and Ahsoka is glad to see Anakin taking the initiative to lighten it. Usually, it was always her or Obi-Wan. Whatever he might have said next is interrupted when the dungeon door slides open. She automatically stiffens, relaxing only when she feels Dooku's presence.

"Dooku," Anakin greets him, when he stops in front of the ray shield, not bothering to move from his – presumably comfortable – position against Obi-Wan. "Any news? Or is there another reason you're here?"

"Can I not simply be here to visit?" Dooku counters. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Anakin hums, eyes roaming across the cell wall opposite him. "We were just talking about the time your ship malfunctioned after I modified it."

"Very entertaining, I'm sure," the Count answers dryly, pausing before he continues, "As a matter of fact, I only came to see how you're doing after what happened earlier."

"We've been better," Ahsoka offers, sitting up to better look at him.

"I have no doubt about that," Dooku replies, "And I wanted to tell you that Sidious seemed quite pleased with the results of your practice earlier. I suspect he'll have you duel against Anakin, though I very much doubt you will actually succeed in beating him."

"Of course not," mumbles Anakin, eyes alight with mischief.

Dooku ignores the comment. "When does Sidious intend to return to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan wants to know. It's one of the few things he's said since Anakin talked to him earlier.

"In a few days I suspect," Dooku informs him. "He can't be here for long. Depending on the situation, he may even be called back tomorrow or the day after."

"I never thought I'd be grateful for galactic war," mutters Anakin. Ahsoka has to agree. It's only because of the war that they might be able to avoid long-term encounters with Sidious. But it's only because of the war that they're here in the first place. There are always two sides to every coin, she supposes.

"While I'm here, I feel I should give you advice," the Count says with deliberate slowness. He looks at each of them in turn. His blue eyes – tinted red by the ray shield – seem to pierce right though Ahsoka. "Everything which has happened, everything which you have done is not on your heads. Sidious planned it. He manipulated you. What you did was done under duress, so don't beat yourselves up over it."

"That's what I was telling them," Anakin declares, giving Obi-Wan a sideways look. Ahsoka deliberately refrains from thinking about the clones' dead bodies laying at her feet after she killed them. She will _not_ think about it now. It's not important. It's not relevant. It's certainly not helpful. The memories will wait to be analyzed at a later date.

"Good." Dooku's tone conveys a great deal of satisfaction mingled with relief. "If Anakin tells you something, you should listen. He's been with Sidious long enough to know how to survive him. It's hard, but not impossible."

 _If you don't want to Fall, then you need to let it_ go. Anakin's words drift to her mind again. They may have been directed at Obi-Wan, but they're also true for her. Or is it too late? Did she Fall simply by killing unarmed prisoners? The thought scares her enough that she hastily pushes it aside, locking it behind a durasteel wall. There will be time enough for later assessment.

"Dooku, are there other prisoners?" Anakin asks quietly. Ahsoka tenses. As much as she doesn't want to hear the answer, she _needs_ to know.

He sighs, suddenly seeming weary. "Yes," he admits. "There are. Sidious captured fourteen clones from the Battle of Geonosis. I don't know if he'll want you to kill them all, but he does want information out of them. I expect you'll be asked to help."

"How would we do that?" Ahsoka questions hesitantly, resting one hand on the hard floor.

"You could try mind tricking, but I don't know it would work." Dooku shakes his head slowly. "More than likely, the information will have to be unwillingly imparted."

"Which means torture," Anakin finishes the unspoken words.

Obi-Wan tenses, casting an almost worried look at Anakin. Ahsoka can understand his concern. Words could never do justice to the emotional storm she experienced when watching Anakin electrocute someone to death. Towards them, he'd opened up, showing how caring he is, but in that moment, she was scared of him. He looked like a cold-hearted Sith Lord. She can't even begin to imagine how he can go from one extreme to the other so rapidly. It would have to be taxing on his mental state, or maybe it reveals how unstable he is.

That thought makes her shudder, and she nearly misses Dooku's next words. "One of the clones is a lieutenant, something I discovered by accident. He's a member of the 501st Legion. Incidentally, many of their men were killed or injured. I believe all of our prisoners are part of that division." She files the information away for later analysis.

Anakin sits forward, eyes intent. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Not for certain," Dooku concedes, "But I suspect there is another clone who is higher ranking."

"How high ranking?" Now, Obi-Wan seems interested in the information.

"I believe there is a captain here," Dooku informs them, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Perhaps we can get their assistance," Obi-Wan murmurs thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"That's actually a good idea," Ahsoka interjects, eyes darting between the others. She hopes that the clones would agree to help them, even if Anakin is technically a Sith.

"This clone. Who is he?" There's a hint of curiosity in Anakin's voice.

"His number is CT-7567, but the others call him Rex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, I released a one-shot from Obi-Wan's POV in the aftermath of the Deception arc called, Forgive Me. I hope y'all enjoy it! :D
> 
> I enjoy your reviews so much! I love hearing what you think about everything which is happening. Thank you for all the support you've shown me! If there's anything in particular which you might like to see, just let me know. I've not written much further, so there will be many opportunities for me to incorporate suggestions. :P


	16. 15 - Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Anakin's past comes to light... ;)

While he finds sparring enjoyable, Obi-Wan doesn't get the same thrill that Ahsoka does or that Anakin seems to. It should be obvious. They both prefer aggressive forms, while he usually uses defensive ones. Watching Anakin fight off the MagnaGuards yesterday, Obi-Wan was able to get a feel for the other man's style. He clearly favors Djem So, while Obi-Wan has become used to Soresu. Ahsoka, on the other hand, uses a form of Shien enabling reverse grip and dual lightsaber usage.

Anakin and Ahsoka circle one another, their lightsabers ignited. Obi-Wan is careful to keep his distance from the two Sith standing next to each other near the arena. If the stakes weren't so high, he might actually be able to enjoy the duel. Anakin attacks first, his red lightsaber slicing towards Ahsoka's side. She blocks him, following the strike with one of her own which Anakin readily parries.

Though neither of them talks, their eyes track each other with a detached calculatedness, betraying their complete absorption with the fight. Obi-Wan knows he's supposed to join, but Sidious didn't want him to participate immediately. He's waiting for the signal to be given. The pair trade a few more leisurely blows back and forth, before Anakin grins, eyes glinting yellow as he _lunges_. He rains blows on Ahsoka so fast that Obi-Wan can't even keep track of them. She hastily accommodates by backing up when necessary as she struggles to hold her ground. Even with two lightsabers, she's clearly at a disadvantage.

Dooku motions to him, and he ignites his own lightsaber, the blue blade hissing to life as he leaps to Ahsoka's aid. Blue meets red, and as Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, the expression on the other's face can only be described as challenging. He's so clearly enjoying this. Anakin slows down the pace of his assault, keeping his movements quick and deliberate as he blocks their combined attacks, clearly working to lull them into a false security.

Obi-Wan presses the dual, moving more quickly and taking the initiative to attack first to draw Anakin fully into the fight. After parrying several strikes, Anakin spins his lightsaber, nearly hitting Ahsoka's arm and forcing her to leap back to protect herself. He doesn't give her a chance to recover, pressing the attack until one of her lightsabers is knocked from her hand, sending it skittering across the floor.

Humiliating is probably the word to use for their defeat. Obi-Wan still isn't entirely sure _how_ Anakin managed, but he did. Though his face is neutral as he bows to Sidious, Obi-Wan can sense a hint of smugness through the Force. He beat both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in record time, and he's proud of it. Really, Obi-Wan should have known he couldn't expect anything else. Anakin was trained as a warrior, as an assassin. With his Force sensitivity to boot, he would have to be a stellar duelist, especially since Dooku, who was known as one of the best duelists in the Order, has trained him.

Sidious looks inordinately pleased at the results. "This is the true power of the Dark Side," he hisses gleefully. "Embrace it, and you will be stronger than any Jedi."

Despite the hood pulled up over his head, Obi-Wan can almost feel those cold yellow eyes burrowing into him. Unlike Anakin, who is all passion, Sidious seems to suck emotions right out of the air and into a void. Cold. Calculating. Emotionless. Does he even have a heart? Can he _feel?_ Obi-Wan pushes the thoughts away. That line of questioning will get him nowhere, and Ahsoka right. One of them needs to remain level-headed and untouched by the horrors and guilt all around them.

He rubs his hands together, grinning darkly. "We have an issue with the prisoners," he declares. "It is not a secret that Lord Vader has aided in their training –" Obi-Wan glances sharply at Anakin, who is staring down at the floor, subdued. "– and it is important that we know who _else_ is aware. Normally, clones do not discuss their trainers with the Jedi, but it is a possibility I am not willing to overlook."

"We have identified the most high-ranking clone among the prisoners," Dooku speaks up. "There may be a Captain, but that has yet to be confirmed, so this officer will be interrogated instead." He's not telling the full truth. Last night, he'd said there was another, but that is obviously information he's unwilling to divulge. Whatever game he's playing at, Obi-Wan doesn't know.

"I would be pleased if you would join me," Sidious smiles. "As former Jedi, your insights could prove invaluable."

"That isn't an offer," Anakin adds sharply as if Obi-Wan didn't already realize that.

He wants to say something, to protest or object, but he's smarter than that. In the end, he'll go there because that's what Sidious wants. "Lead the way," he says instead.

Sidious does so willingly, sweeping from the room with a pointed, wordless glance at Dooku. He quickly takes their lightsabers, sealing them away inside a cabinet once more, before falling in step at the rear. Much as Obi-Wan wishes he knew what Anakin was thinking, or even Ahsoka for that matter, their expressions are carefully blank. Torture, Dooku had said. Obi-Wan believes it, silently bracing himself for what is bound to come.

***

Anakin follows Sidious down the familiar halls into the normal detention area. It was built for regular prisoners, not Force-sensitives. Against his better judgement, he lets his eyes flick to the cells. There are no guards down there – none are needed – so whoever is imprisoned here can talk freely. Despite the security cameras located in strategic positions, the feed is rarely viewed. The prisoners clearly hadn't expected them to arrive, if their carefully restrained surprise is anything to go by.

He counts eleven men in the separate cells. The twelfth must be in the interrogation room already. He's already dreading entering. Ahsoka's footsteps falter next to him, and he glances over, giving her a reassuring nod, at least he hopes it's reassuring. None of them can afford to show weakness or Sidious will exploit it. Sidious extends his hand, and the door at the end of the hall soundlessly slides open.

Everyone follows him inside. In the center of the room, the clone is sitting on a metal chair, restrains keeping him cuffed in place. One side of his face is swollen, and he must have other injuries which Anakin can't see. None of them stop him from looking up defiantly. Sidious tuts under his breath. "Resistance is futile," he warns.

"This is CC-1119, known to the clones as Appo," Dooku informs them.

Anakin sucks in a quiet breath, reaching out with the Force to confirm Dooku's words. Yes, it's Appo. He feels just as Anakin remembers him. He can't recall many of them, but there were a few who he could never forget. He didn't interact too much with most of the clones, though there were a few he was fond of. One, in particular, he does remember. CT-5555, known as Fives. He wouldn't go so far as to call the clones _friends_ , but – but they had something beyond a simple instructor-trainee relationship.

As he was often prone to do, he'd slipped up once in front of two of the clones. They weren't supposed to know that he was Force sensitive, so he'd sworn them to secrecy. One of them, he still thinks it was Appo, had told some of the others, including Fives. They were all part of the 501st Legion, which Anakin himself had put together. Suddenly, he can understand his master's concern. The clones know him only by his Sith name, and if the Jedi find out, the game will be over. Sidious's identity could be compromised, which isn't something they can afford, especially not Anakin, because it will be his fault.

"Master Kenobi, you may do the honors," Sidious tells him lightly. "We must know if any of the clones have reported their trainers to the Jedi." Obi-Wan looks at him quietly, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Mind tricking," Sidious finally concedes, and Anakin lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He's been forced to rip through minds before, and it's never a pleasant experience, especially if the victim is fighting – they usually are.

"We need to know if they would recognize a holo of me," Anakin murmurs to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Knight clearly wants to object, but he doesn't, stepping forward and raising a hand. "You _will_ tell us what we need to know," he states firmly.

Appo clenches his jaw, visibly struggling against his restraints. "I – I –" He's _fighting_ the Force suggestion with remarkable strength. It's to be expected. Jango was anything but weak-minded, and his clones bare a similar mental fortitude.

Ahsoka shifts uneasily next to him, eyes riveted on the man before them. Dooku remain impassive as Obi-Wan tries again, putting more effort into the command. "You _will_ tell us what we need to know."

"I – I will t-tell you what you n-need to know," Appo repeats haltingly. It's obvious that he's fighting the order wrapping itself into his brain. Anakin finds he can admire that courage, almost, _almost_ but not quite wishing he could emulate it. He learned long ago that resisting anything Sidious wants is pointless. It only leads to more pain. Maybe that's why he hasn't yet tried to overthrow him. He's too scared.

"Who trained you?" Obi-Wan keeps a thread of the Force in his words, prompting Appo to continue complying.

"He – he called himself Vader," the clone answers almost immediately. Clearly, it's not something he cares to hide. Not good. If they don't care who knows, they could have told the Jedi. That cannot happen.

"Do the Jedi know?" Obi-Wan presses.

Appo clamps his jaw shut. The question is a bit open-ended, and if he knows something, he's clearly not planning to share. He narrows his eyes at Obi-Wan, the clarity in them proof that he freed himself from the mind trick. "I'm not telling you anything," he spits.

"You will answer my questions," Obi-Wan says quietly. Anakin can sense his discomfort through the Force. He definitely is not enjoying doing this, but he's likely convinced himself that it's necessary to prevent more unnecessary pain.

"I'm answering nothing!" Appo yells back defiantly.

"Lord Vader, electrocute him," Sidious snaps. "Perhaps then he will be more willing to tell us the truth." He looks at the clone with something akin to disgust on his face. "The information we are asking you to provide does not in any way harm the Republic. You should have no qualms in sharing it with us."

"Knowledge is power, and I'm telling you _nothing_ ," Appo insists.

Anakin gives the man a disbelieving look before letting lightning spark from his left hand, arching into the clone's body. It's drawn like a magnet to the metal of the chair, racing up and down his body as it electrifies his nerves. He's clearly struggling not to scream, but Anakin doesn't let it affect him. This is his job. None of it matters. He repeats that, holding firm to the Dark Side as he directs the electricity towards Appo's mind to weaken his shields.

He stops when Appo starts screaming. The clone is slumped limply against the chair, breathing raggedly. After a moment, he raises his head, expression seeming distant. "Good soldiers follow orders," he mumbles so quietly Anakin can hardly hear him. Before he has a chance to react, Appo bolts up from the chair, lunging towards them, murder written on his face.

The restrains break open, and Anakin distantly suspects that the lightning must have shorted them out before Appo is slamming into him, tackling him to the ground. "Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaims, the word likely escaping unintentionally. As Appo tries to strangle him, Ahsoka drags the clone backwards, pinning him to the floor with Obi-Wan's help.

"That shouldn't have happened," Dooku murmurs, frowning as he gets another pair of energy binders, clamping them on Appo's wrists.

The clone struggles to break free, jerking around uncontrollably, mumbling the same phrase repeatedly. "What's happening to him?" Ahsoka demands.

"It seems he has malfunctioned," Sidious muses thoughtfully eyeing the clone as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka secure him in the chair once more. Anakin glances speculatively at his master before turning his gaze onto Appo. This isn't natural. He shouldn't be acting like this. "Knock him out," the Sith decides, "It will make this easier.

Anakin doesn't hesitate, clenching his fist and choking him into unconsciousness. Hopefully, this ordeal will make Appo cooperate, though with his current display, Sidious will probably order his execution. Malfunctioning. What does that even mean? Dooku seems to know if his pensive expression is anything to go by.

He doesn't have a chance to ponder the situation for long, because Sidious turns to Obi-Wan, the hint of a pleased and smug smile playing on his lips. "It appears that no answers will be immediately forthcoming, Master Kenobi, so I ask that you use the Force to extract the information from this man's memories."

Anakin doesn't need the Force to know that Obi-Wan is scandalized at the suggestion. If he does what he's being asked – and how Anakin hopes that he does – he'll be forced to carry the guilt of hurting someone in one of the most intimate ways possible. The mind is sacred even above the body, and Obi-Wan must know it.

The Jedi Knight's eyes dart between the Sith Master and the unconscious prisoner before he resolutely shakes his head, sending the tiny bit of hope inside Anakin plummeting into oblivion. "No," he asserts calmly, fearlessly meeting Sidious's gaze. "I won't use the Force for something as perverted as that." Oh, he's brave all right, but that bravery will get him killed. Anakin braces himself for the reaction he knows will be coming.

"Are you _refusing_?" The deadly calm terrifies Anakin even though it's not directed at him. If Obi-Wan doesn't want to face a brutal and possibly deadly punishment, he needs to do as he's told. He won't, of course. Anakin knows that.

Obi-Wan doesn't answer, seeming uncertain for the first time that Anakin can remember. "I think, _my Lord_ , that you understood my meaning perfectly." Anakin nearly forgets how to breathe at Obi-Wan blatant display of insubordination. If he wasn't so scared, he'd probably be proud at how skillfully the other man wielded his words – mixed with irony – as a weapon.

"Fool," spits Sidious, raising his hands. Lightning arcs through the air, sending Obi-Wan writhing to the floor. Anakin casts his gaze away, unable to watch. He doesn't – he doesn't dare get involved, but when the Sith Lord doesn't let up, even after several seconds, Anakin fears that he never will. He cannot watch Obi-Wan die. Not like this.

When the lightning draws a strangled cry of agony, something inside Anakin snaps, and he stops thinking. Gathering the Force into a tight shield, just like he'd shown Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the cell, Anakin throws himself in front of Obi-Wan, fearlessly catching the lightning with his palms and deflecting it outward to the walls. Even as the barrage increases, fueled by Sidious' anger – and how it _terrifies_ Anakin – the shield doesn't falter.

Weaving a net of the Force around his cybernetic arm, he protects it, manipulating the molecules to prevent it from catching any of the stray bolts. He can't stop now. Holding this much power is euphoric, as he finally allows himself to access the Force to his full potential. He's not nearly skilled enough to control it, but he can feel it engrained in every fiber of his being. Years ago, he was called the Chosen One, and maybe he is – he doubts it – but he's certain he has a stronger Force connection than any other living being.

He is proud of what he's done for all of five seconds, before his mind catches up with his actions. He – he challenged his master. Nothing can undo what he's just done. Nothing. But he can't drop the shield now, or he'll probably die. He can feel how angry Sidious is, and his life is in serious peril. This was a mistake. Scratch that. Everything has been a mistake. Force, what was he thinking? Why? Why?! Now –

Sidious ceases the attack, yellow eyes filled with malice and raw hatred. He clenches his fist, choking Anakin. "You defied your master." The words and the possible implications send a chill down Anakin's spine, even as he struggles to draw in oxygen.

"You... were going... to kill him..." Anakin retorts weakly, struggling to break free. Now that reality has caught up with him, all he wants to do is run away and hide. He could fight – it would be safer – but they hadn't planned for this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Besides, he's not strong enough to defeat Sidious. None of them are! He can vaguely sense Dooku's spike of concern mixed with Ahsoka's fear. If they know what's good for them, they won't intervene in whatever punishment is concocted.

Sidious throws him backwards, slamming him into the wall hard enough to see stars. Anakin barely has time to catch his breath – it was knocked out of him at the impact – before his master begins electrocuting him and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka makes a move, but Dooku grabs her arm, keeping her in place, as he says something which Anakin can't even hear over his own screams. All he can feel is pain. He's experienced it so many times, but it never gets any easier.

Technically, he could still fight back; if he could focus long enough, he could Force shove the Sith Lord backwards to stop him. It might work, but he's scared. The fear has been beaten and tortured into him from childhood. Nothing, not even one moment of resistance, will make it go away. He already knows that he won't resist. He's never fought back against punishments since he learned that they were more painful if he did when he was still a child. He might have a different master now, but it remains true.

Slaves don't fight back, and that's what he is. A slave. He shouldn't have let himself believe, if only for a few days, that he can be anything more. And he _certainly_ shouldn't have let himself bond with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Doing so just made this hurt even worse, but he can't find it in himself to care. He doesn't regret befriending them, and he never will. He holds onto that thought, even as his vision begins to fade to blackness. Mercifully, the attack ceases before it could have killed him – again – and he succumbs to unconsciousness. And yet, perhaps he'll never awaken. He doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> We started releasing a new fanfic called Whirlwind of Chaos where Qui-Gon finds Ahsoka (not Anakin) on Tatooine and believes her to be the Chosen One. Meanwhile, Anakin is raised at the Temple among the other younglings. It's goings to diverge a lot as time goes on. I'll appreciate it if you look at it! :D
> 
> Also, in a few weeks, I'll start releasing another fanfic on Sundays, so you'll only get chapters in Brotherhood every other week. I'm not writing it as fast as I thought I would. Lol.


	17. 16 - A Time to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku gets more from his POV, and he and Ahsoka make plans... :D

If Dooku wasn't so used to Sidious's sadistic side, he probably would have done something completely irrational. As it is, he can barely breathe, surprise and horror overwhelming him. Though he doesn't want Kenobi to die, he knows that Anakin's death would be something from which he could never truly recover. With Qui-Gon, they were both Jedi, so letting go – while hard – was easier. Not that he's ever truly let go of his former Padawan, but he likes to think that he has.

When he met Anakin, the boy was so prone to attachments, especially being imprisoned by Sidious, that Dooku found it impossible _not_ to care for him deeply. The bond he shares with Anakin is far deeper and more meaningful than anything he's ever felt in the past. If it were severed – he shudders to think what that would do to his mind. More than likely, he'd Fall beyond any hope of return.

Still, he can't fault Anakin for trying to protect Kenobi. It was so obvious how much they'd care about one another. Besides, it proved that Anakin is capable of conquering his fear of Sidious. They'll have to be extremely cautious until they get the proper opportunity to fight him, because they cannot afford to raise his suspicions even more. For now, Dooku will just have to do damage control and hope that it's effective.

"Master, stop," he half-orders, half-begs, keeping a tight grip on Tano's arm. She seems desperate enough to try almost anything to save her friends. "If we lose Anakin, we'll lose our most valuable asset. It will be much harder to destroy the Jedi if he's gone."

The words seem to have an effect because Sidious lets up the attack. A quick glance at the pair shows that they're both unconscious. They desperately need medical attention, but Dooku would rather get Sidious out before he tends to them. Fortunately, the Sith Lord seems to have ideas of his own. "I'm leaving," he states flatly, disgust evident on his face and in his tone. "The progress you've made in turning Kenobi to our side is abysmal. It would probably be better to simply eliminate him."

No. No. Dooku can't – won't – do that. "We have to wait longer," he suggests carefully. "Breaking Jedi isn't easy. It will take time and patience. I have both. In the meanwhile, Lord Vader and Tano can assist our plans."

"Fine," spits Sidious, whirling around and stalking towards the door. "I have a mission for them. I'll give you the details. Come with me." He pushes the button to open it, marching away down the hallway.

Dooku releases Tano, giving her brief instructions before turning to follow his master. "See if one of the prisoners is a medic. We might need another assistant. Carefully transport them to the medical wing of the mansion." He explains to her where it is, though he's not certain if she'll remember, before hurrying to find Sidious, not that that'll be hard. The Sith is radiating an aura so cold it nearly burns into the Force. Quickly reaching out, Dooku senses that he's heading towards where his starship is. He'd better hurry unless he wants to find himself in even more trouble. So, he does.

Sidious is standing next to the ramp of his shuttle by the time Dooku catches up with him. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" he asks humbly.

"I was quite pleased by the progress we made in turning Tano," Sidious comments, a twisted smile on his lips. "Lord Vader was correct. She is indeed easy to manipulate. Perhaps _too_ easy. Kenobi will prove to be much more of a challenge." Dooku nods, opting to remain quiet. Either Sidious is planning something, or his temper has cooled since Anakin confronted him.

"I have a datacard for you detailing information for the next steps we must take," the Sith Lord continues. He passes it to Dooku who holds it carefully. Who knows what information it contains? "If we wish to succeed, we must expand our army."

"Yes, my Lord," Dooku agrees. They'd talked about it in the past. While Dooku will always remain the apprentice, having other trained dark siders will help them immensely. They can be used as assassins or infiltrators to help in their many battles and causes. The more chaos they sow in the galaxy, the better, at least in Sidious's viewpoint. Dooku isn't about to challenge that.

"I have picked out another Jedi who will be easy to turn to our side." Sidious's smile turns malicious. "Lord Vader murdered her master on Geonosis, and her anger against him will be her undoing. All the data you need to know about Barriss Offee and her position in the army is located in that datacard. Start with her."

"As you wish." Dooku inclines his head, though inwardly, he's worried. If this Jedi hates Anakin, she will never help them. She'll be blindly loyal to Sidious alone. Oh. That actually makes sense. When Sidious came here, he was already suspecting something amiss, and Anakin accidentally confirmed his suspicions. That means they'll have to tread with upmost caution. When this mission is complete, they'll have an enemy in their midst who will happily report every wrongdoing and deviance to Sidious.

There's also a distinct possibility that Offee will replace Dooku as the main Sith apprentice, not that he'll ever hear about it. Still, he has an order, and he must ensure its completed properly. With everything at stake, he cannot afford to make any mistakes.

"And Dooku, send Tano," commands Sidious. "Fit her with the same tracking bracelet we used on Lord Vader at the beginning of his apprenticeship."

"Of course," he readily agrees. "I shall care out the plans immediately and wait for any further instructions." His master seems satisfied, because he doesn't say anything, instead walking up the ramp onto his starship. Dooku watches him leave, not daring to let out a breath of relief until the shuttle is too far away to be seen. He has to get back to Anakin and Kenobi. They need to be transferred to the medical wing and given proper attention. Then, he'll take the time to read through the datacard.

***

As soon as Dooku is gone, Ahsoka scrambles to Obi-Wan's side. He was being electrocuted longer, so whatever injuries occurred will be most prevalent in him. Through the Force, she can feel their presences, dimmed into unconsciousness, but still pulsing with life. That's one small consolation. She doesn't know what she would do if one of them was to die. Obi-Wan is laying on the floor in an awkward position, and she's wary of moving him without assistance. For all she knows, she could do more damage to his body.

Anakin, at least, wasn't thrown into anything by the force of the lightning. He's laying on his back, face unusually pale. Like this, he seems so much younger than he does when he's conscious, and it hurts to look at him, especially knowing what he's been through. Letting out a shaky breath, Ahsoka scrambles to her feet, glancing briefly at the clone's unconscious body. There's nothing she can do for him. Maybe once Obi-Wan and Anakin are secure, she can come back for Appo.

Sidious wouldn't like it, but she doesn't care. Something is seriously wrong with him, and she's determined to find out what. He shouldn't have reacted as though he was being mind controlled after Anakin electrocuted him. Opening the door, she steps into the small hallway. There are six cells, three on each side. Four of them have three clones in each, none of whom look very happy with their current situation. Though Ahsoka doesn't know much about prison cells, these seem to be fairly standard.

"Is one of you a medic?" she questions hesitantly, feeling inexplicably unsure of herself. Dooku told her to do this, but how can she be sure that one of the prisoners won't hurt Anakin or Obi-Wan? They shouldn't, but suppose they did? "I need help."

One of them snorts quietly – she's not sure which one. A second steps up to the ray shield, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at her. She notices that, unlike the others, his hair is blonde. "Why would you be asking our help? Why should we help you?"

"We're prisoners too," she tells him. "I am – _was_ – a Jedi Padawan, before Sidious captured me." She carefully forces herself not to think about how she'd killed two of their fellow men.

"Why do you need help?" another clone asks from the other side of the hall.

"Sidious used Force lightning on two of us," she replies, neglecting to add that Anakin isn't a Jedi. The details are far too complex for her to explain, and it's not really her place anyways. "They're unconscious," she explains, "And we need to move them to the medical wing in the mansion here. Count Dooku said it would be better if we had more help."

"He's not wrong," the clone informs her. "I'm a medic. The name's Kix."

She smiles at him, "I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Coric over there is a medic too," Kix adds, pointing to another clone across the hall from him.

She pushes the button to deactivate the ray shield on his cell. He steps out, and she reactivates it, repeating the process with Coric, who has yet to speak. At least none of the other clones tried to force their way out. "What if we tried escaping?" Coric finally says.

Ahsoka sighs as she leads them towards the interrogation room at the end of the hall. "Anakin – he's in there – has a mother who is implanted with a slave chip. If he escapes, his mother will die. That's why we're still here."

"Tough," murmurs Kix. "Maybe I can do something to help her."

"Maybe," Ahsoka grimaces, "But she's on Naboo, not Serenno. Anakin can't go see her very often. The next time he does, we might be able to make plans. Anyways, it's something I'd have to discuss with everyone else."

Neither man flinches at the sight of their unconscious comrade, but Ahsoka notices that Coric's eyes linger on him for a second before flicking to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Kix immediately moves over to them, stooping down to check them for injuries.

"This one might have a spinal injury if he hit the shelf just right." Kix motions to Obi-Wan. "We probably should take them upstairs in stretchers."

"I'll –" Ahsoka cuts herself off, suddenly realizing that she can't rely on her memory to lead them both up there. She's not even certain exactly where she's supposed to go. "We'll have to wait for Count Dooku to come back. He should be back any minute."

"They'll both need treatment for electrocution," Coric comments, checking Anakin's pulse. "They should be fine other than that, though they should remain in the medical wing until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

Ahsoka feels more than hears Dooku returning, looking up with relief when he arrives. "He's gone," Dooku says simply. "What's the status?"

"We'll need to move them with stretchers preferably," Kix declares. Watching the way that he acts towards the pair, Ahsoka feels herself relaxing. She doesn't think either of them will harm Anakin or Obi-Wan.

"I have a few upstairs. Come." Dooku motions to him, and together, they leave the room. Ahsoka waits silently with Coric for them to return. They're back within a few minutes, and she helps the clone medic lift Anakin onto one of the stretchers, while Dooku and Kix move Obi-Wan far more carefully.

"I'll come back for Appo," the Count assures the two clones. "He needs to be treated too."

"What happened to him?" Ahsoka wonders as they begin transporting the duo to the medical wing. They pause in a turbolift, and she finds herself being distracted by her surroundings. The mansion is far more elaborate than she'd expected, but she probably shouldn't be surprised. Dooku is a Count, after all.

For a moment, she doesn't think that her query will receive a response, but Dooku clearly knows if his grim expression is anything to go by. "I'll explain later, once Appo has been secured," he finally says. Kix and Coric say nothing, but she doesn't miss their spike of interest. Clearly, they want to know too; if they'll be treating him – they will – they need to know.

Ahsoka pushes all thoughts of Appo to the side when they reach the medical wing. She helps Coric move Anakin to one of the four beds. Obi-Wan is on the bed next to him. Both are still unconscious, but their Force signatures aren't fading, so she supposes that's a good sign. All she can do now is watch, since she's not a medic. She doesn't have the knowledge to help. Resolving to stay out of the way, she resorts to pacing on the other side of the room while Dooku returns to the basement to retrieve the injured clone. If she didn't loathe the place so much, she probably would have offered to join him.

As she waits, she replays the incident in her mind. What happened to Appo? It was as though something was trigged in his mind, something which overrode all common sense. Sidious couldn't have been mind controlling him because she didn't feel any manipulation through the Force, and from Dooku's behavior, she believes it was something else. But what?

***

In retrospect, Dooku should have realized that they were taking a serious risk by electrocuting the clones, especially with the intention of retrieving information. The clone's unconscious body is floating next to him, levitated with the Force. Upon entering the medical wing, Dooku immediately lays Appo down, strapping him down to keep him contained. When he regains consciousness, he'll probably try to carry out whatever mandate has been triggered in his brain.

Without saying a word, Tano appears next to him and helps him tighten the straps. "What's wrong with him?" she asks softly. He can almost feel her worry.

"Appo, like all the clones, has an organic chip in his brain," Dooku explains carefully. He struggles to keep all his emotions in check, not that it's hard. "The Kaminoans will claim it is necessary to prevent them from being overly aggressive and to induce them to follow their commanders' orders."

"That's not true?" she inquires, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"It's true to a point," Dooku concedes, "But there is another purpose. Sidious drafted a list of orders, and the chip has each of them recorded. When triggered, the clones will be forced to obey, even against their will."

The Togruta sucks in a sharp breath. "They _mind control_ the clones?" she whispers in horror. "What – what are the orders?"

"I don't know," the Count admits, shaking his head sadly. "I was never informed, and I had no way to break through the encryption without alerting Sidious as to what I'd done. However, based on Appo's behavior, I believe that one of the orders is to execute Anakin."

Tano blanches, her reaction proof enough that she cares deeply for Anakin. "So, what can we do for Appo?" Her bright blue eyes dart towards the unconscious man, though Dooku can sense that he won't be thus for long. His consciousness is slowly returning.

"After the medics have stabilized _them_ ," Dooku motions towards Anakin and Kenobi, "They can run a scan on his brain. The chip should be easily identified."

"I hope so," she mumbles before turning and gravitating back to Anakin's bedside. She doesn't seem at ease if she's more than ten feet away from him. Her devotion is admirable.

"How are they?" the Count asks, stepping across the room, arms crossed, scanning the pair both visually and through the Force.

"They should be conscious soon, sir," one of the medics – Kix, he thinks the name was – informs him, as he adjusts something. "Skywalker's prosthetic appears to be in need of repairs."

"I'll have it taken care of," Dooku murmurs, turning sharply when he feels a spike of anxiety from Appo. The clone is awake and struggling against his restraints. "Calm yourself," he admonishes, lacing the words with a Force suggestion. It only works for a few seconds.

"Appo, it's alright," soothes Kix, hurrying over and placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "You don't need to do anything right now. Just rest."

"Good soldiers follow orders," the clone rasps in reply, jerking even more fiercely.

Pressing his lips together, Dooku raises a hand. " _Sleep,_ " he orders firmly. Appo slumps limply, unable to resist the suggestion. It's too simple of one, and the effects came on him too quickly. "Get him sedated," he instructs Kix. "I don't think he'll remain that way for long. Have the med droid scan his brain. It should be able to find the chip in there."

Dooku has always known that Sidious prepares endless contingency plans, and this is simply further proof. When the clones were created, Anakin was barely even ten. There was no reason to include an order for his execution, unless Sidious actually foresaw that Anakin's power could become a major threat to his dreams of a Sith Empire. As soon as possible, they must take measures to counter Sidious' army. Sith they may be, but even Anakin can't face down millions of blasters and come out alive.

"The scans are negative, sir," Coric reports, frowning.

"Try again. There's something there." This time, Dooku places a hand on Appo's forehead, delving into the Force to help them locate the chip. He knows it's there because that was part of the plan. Now, they just need to find it. If it's not removable – and he really hopes it is – then they'll have to kill Appo. He would be too big a liability to leave alive.

"We have it, sir." Kix motions to the spot on the scan. "It's located right here."

"Can you remove it?"

The two medics look at one another, seeming to be conversing silently. "Yes, sir, we can," Coric answers. "It should be a relatively quick procedure, and all the necessary instruments are here."

"Then do it." If this goes well, maybe they can remove the chips from all the clones. It will give them an advantage in addition to more people they can count on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Like I said last week, next week, instead of the next chapter of Brotherhood, I'll be starting a new fanfic called Meet You at the Dark Side, where Ahsoka is Dooku's apprentice at the beginning of the Clone Wars, and yes, she's a Dark Sider. :P
> 
> Also, if you enjoy fanfics in the MCU, especially ones starring Loki and Thor (whose brotherhood rivals Anakin and Obi-Wan's in my opinion), I started releasing one called I'm Listening. :D


	18. 17 - The 501st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin awakens, and the rest of the clone prisoners enter the scene. :P

The first thing Anakin becomes aware of is the unbearable ache in his entire body. The memories filter in next, bringing with them a sinking dread. But if given the choice, he knows he would do it again. There was murder in his master's eyes when he was electrocuting Obi-Wan. He was _enjoying_ it, and Anakin couldn't bring himself to stand aside and let his friend die. Drawing on the Force to siphon away his pain, he forces his eyes to open.

Next to him, Ahsoka is sitting on a chair, doing something to his mechanical arm while Dooku stands beside her, pointing something out to her. "What?" mumbles Anakin, forcing the word out. He would really like a drink, but if he can't get out more than one word at a time, he won't be having much luck asking.

"You're awake," Dooku comments, a hint of relief on his face. "You've been unconscious for several hours." He moves swiftly across the room, boots clacking on the tile floor. That's the sound which makes Anakin fully register his surroundings. He's in the medical wing.

"Sidious is gone," Ahsoka adds, smiling over at him, "And I'm fixing your arm. Dooku got me the parts." Anakin blinks at her in confusion. She's – why?

"Here, drink this." Dooku holds out a glass of water, helping Anakin sit up enough to drink it. He sips it slowly, feeling immense relief as it flows down his throat. He still feels extremely weak, but that's normal. It'll pass given a few more hours, and he'll be back to normal. "I'll let Tano explain the situation to you," the Count adds after giving Anakin another minute to fully regain consciousness. "I have to speak with the Separatist Senate and attend to some other matters. I shouldn't be gone long."

Anakin nods, and with one final glance, Dooku turns and leaves the room. Looking around, Anakin spots Obi-Wan laying silently in the bed next to him. On the other side of the room, two clones are standing over someone – another clone? Probably Appo. Ahsoka seems to catch his quizzical expression because she hastens to explain.

"Two of clones, Kix and Coric, were medics, so they've been taking care of you and Obi-Wan." She pauses, eyes flitting to them for a moment. "Appo is here too," she continues, confirming his suspicions. She hesitates then, shifting uncomfortably. Anakin reaches out, touching their bond briefly. Though it's still quite weak, he can unmistakably sense uncertainty and worry.

"What is it?" he prompts, giving her an expectant look.

"The clones," she breathes, expression haunted. "They have chips in their heads, a-and they can be mind-controlled using them. No one knows what the orders are, except Sidious. Dooku thinks that one of them is to execute you which is why Appo attacked you."

Anakin blinks up at her in a stunned silence. It's – that – no. Just no. "That's wrong!" he bursts out, shaking his head. "That's no better than a slave chip! If we can get one of the chips, I can crack the encryption and figure out what they contain." He glances over at the medics, who must have heard his words though they don't give any indication that they're listening. A new determination floods though him, tampered only by his fear. Whatever he does, he must be very discreet, because Sidious cannot learn what they're doing. It would mean their death sentences.

"Good." Ahsoka gives him a weak smile and squeezes his mechanical hand. "Dooku said you probably could. If you don't mind, I can finish fixing this." She motions to the prosthetic. "It was completely wrecked by the lightning, and another patching wouldn't work. I had to replace it. Dooku got me the parts, but I could use some help."

Anakin hums quietly, inspecting her handiwork. "You're good," he praises with a wan smile of his own. "Here. Pass that." He points to one of the tools, and they soon become complete engrossed in the inner workings of his arm. He doesn't mind Ahsoka's help nearly as much as he thought; he's always been a little touchy about getting help in repairing and upgrading his arm which is why Dooku rarely offers. But this is… pleasant.

He's not sure how long they've been working, when someone clears their throat next to him. Looking up, Anakin sees one of the clone medics standing there. "Sir, the procedure is complete, and we've obtained the chip."

"That's wonderful news, Kix!" exclaims Ahsoka, relaxing. "How is Appo?"

"He'll be fine," Kix replies.

"Good," Anakin murmurs, experimentally flexing his mechanical fingers. They're working properly now, so he shouldn't have any further upgrades to do. "Where's the chip? I'd like to have it." He pauses, reflecting on what he might need to crack through the encryption. "Ahsoka, can you get me a datapad? There should be a spare one laying around here." It'll be easier if he can write up a list for her as well as how to find each thing.

"The chip is right here, sir." Kix holds it out to him. Anakin accepts it from him, ignoring the sudden feeling of dread which sweeps through him. What will he find? What kind of orders do the clones have embedded in their brains? Part of him is too scared to know, but he must find out. If Sidious really has millions of trained men at his beck and call, then Anakin and the others need to know the extent of the danger.

Ahsoka has moved across the room, looking around and sorting through some items in an attempt to locate a free datapad. "Maybe ask Dooku," he calls to her, turning the slide containing chip over in his hand. It's almost microscopic, but the tissue around it is readily visible. He sets it down on the table next to his bed, leaning back on the pillows behind him.

"I got one," she answers, holding it up and tossing it to him. It lands on the bed next to his right leg. He picks it up, opening up the notes feature and begins typing up a list of equipment which he'll need. He doesn't need to ask to know that he won't be permitted to leave the medical wing until tomorrow probably, so Ahsoka will have to be the messenger.

"Here, Snips," he says finally, many minutes later. "Take this. You should be able to find your way around with the directions I provide, but if you get lost, just give me a call through our bond, okay?"

"Got it, Skyguy," she returns, giving him a reassuring smile as she takes the datapad. Looking down at the list, she purposefully walks out of the room, the door soundlessly sliding shut behind her. Anakin turns his attention to Obi-Wan's unconscious form with Ahsoka on her way to find the necessary equipment to crack through the encryption.

"Kix, how soon will Obi-Wan awaken?"

The medic looks up from checking on Obi-Wan. "He should awaken within an hour, sir," he reports. Anakin feels a surge of relief. It could have been worse. Obi-Wan could have been seriously injured, so he'll relax with the knowledge that his brother will be alright, that his open defiance of Sidious wasn't for nothing.

Anakin tentatively probes out to Dooku, but the Count doesn't return the signal, obviously preoccupied. Thankfully, he'll have the decryption to work on, or he'd go crazy with boredom. "How long will it take to remove the chips from all the clones currently located in the mansion?" he questions, suddenly curious. If even one of the orders is dangerous, all of the chips should probably be removed, if only to protect his own life.

"Not long, sir." This time, it's Coric who replies. He shifts, facing Anakin. "Everyone should be able to move around immediately after the procedure. Appo took longer since Count Dooku insisted that we remove the chip. We can simply destroy the others with a laser."

He doesn't need to ask Dooku what they should do next. He's not subservient to Dooku; they're planning their resistance together, and Dooku trusts Anakin's judgement. When Sidious isn't around – like now – Anakin has far more freedom to make decisions. He can put his own problems aside and takes on an entirely different persona: Darth Vader. He's not simply an incompetent, beaten down child; he's a Sith Lord in his own right and he demands that he receive the respect befitting his status.

"Do you know the route to the holding cells?" he demands, sitting upright.

"Yes, sir," Kix tells him, nodding.

"Good. Go down there, and bring all your brothers up here," he instructs. "Do the procedures. I don't want any of you to be able to be controlled. You are human beings. You deserve your freedom." There will be no more slavery. Not if he can help it. Now that he's back on familiar territory, he can fall back into his roles. He's not a prisoner here; he's the commander, second only to Dooku, but again, Sidious doesn't need to know.

Anakin can feel their gratitude echoing into the Force. "Thank you," Coric murmurs, before motioning to Kix. With one final backwards glance, they leave the room.

He leans back against the pillows, mulling over the recent turn of events. It's difficult – impossible even – to quell the dread coiling within him; he majorly slipped up, and he knows it. Until this point, Sidious was not aware of the full extent of Anakin's powers. Now, the Sith Master knows that Anakin is capable of deflecting Force lightning with his bear hands. It's not something he has time to worry about though. He'll have to wait for later.

The sound of footsteps in the hall draws him fully back to the present moment. Turning his head, he watches as Kix and Coric lead all their brothers – ten in total – into the room. He brushes against their minds one by one, silently verifying that none of them have any malicious intents. They don't. He can relax, but he must remain vigilant at all times. If any of them try to hurt him or Obi-Wan, he'll easily be able to defend them, even without a lightsaber.

Of all the men in the room, one of them stands out the most. The clone's blonde hair is unusual, but it's his Force signature that immediately draws Anakin's gaze. He has mixed feelings about interacting any further with the clones, partially because of what happened one of the last times he did. But he still remembers… He'd fancied that they could be friends, even though he knew that they were meant to be soldiers, expendable. It hadn't helped that they reminded him of Boba, the younger brother he'd never had.

He needs to _stop thinking about this_. It isn't helping. It's not useful or productive. "Vader?" The voice pulls him completely out his reminiscing, and he looks up to meet the familiar gaze, which holds a hint of surprise.

Anakin feels a genuine smile form at the man's attention. "Hey, Rex," he greets him evenly, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I did tell you I wasn't a Jedi."

Rex moves to stand next to his bed. "You're working with Dooku?"

"Mm hm," Anakin confirms shamelessly. "He helped me, guided me, protected me. The Jedi refused." He pauses, pursing his lips, finally realizing that he can tell Rex everything. He doesn't need to hold back. Not anymore. "Dooku is a Sith," he explains, "And so am I."

"Sith," Rex repeats slowly, uncomprehendingly.

"They're a group similar to the Jedi, but they use the Dark Side. And they're livelong enemies of the Jedi." Anakin shifts on the bed. "The Jedi are slaves to their emotions, pretending they feel nothing. We – the Sith – use and embrace them. We are free."

Rex seems doubtful, but he doesn't express any of his misgivings. "Why are you here, sir? Are you alright?"

That's why Anakin likes Rex so much. He's very different from his brothers, and he cared about Anakin in a way none of the other ever did. They respected him to be sure, but they didn't care like Rex does. "Ah, I upset my Master. It's nothing serious." Anakin tries to brush it off, knowing even as he does that his words betrayed far more than he'd intended.

"If it wasn't serious, you wouldn't have been unconscious for several hours," Kix interjects, and how he overheard while he's on the other side of the room is mystery to Anakin.

Anakin makes a face. "Okay, fine," he concedes. "I was electrocuted again. Nothing major."

Rex blinks at him incredulously. "That's – that's _torture_ , sir. How can you accept it?"

"Yes, but it's not as though I can go anywhere," Anakin confesses quietly, eyes skirting away. "I don't think the Jedi know that I'm a Sith, but they know that I'm a dark sider, so I can't trust them anyways. And I can't flee without my mother, who has a slave chip keeping her on Naboo." He bites his lower lip, considering the circumstances.

Rex's gaze has hardened when Anakin looks up at him again. "You can't stay here, sir," he states firmly. "What can I do to help you?"

That reminds him of how Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had acted in the early days of their imprisonment. They'd wanted to help him, even knowing of the things he'd done. They hadn't cared that he's a murderer. Rex must know too, but it doesn't matter to him either.

"Rex…" Anakin shakes his head slightly, holding the other man's eyes. "It won't be easy," he warns. "Sidious is the Chancellor; he's – he's started the Clone Wars, and I'm not going to leave anyone behind. Dooku, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Asajj, my mother, Senator Amidala… they all have to be safe. I – I think we'll have to play this game a little more. If I don't mess up, I'll be okay. For now. But we can work together to destroy my master and save the galaxy."

"You got yourself a deal, sir," Rex replies, voice full of conviction. "I'll stay with you. All of us will." He hesitates, and Anakin feels a tentative worry and something akin to regret. "There was a Jedi Master, Yoda I think, who led us to Geonosis. I asked him if he knew you because I hoped to see you. You said you weren't a Jedi, but I thought you might work with them."

Anakin isn't surprised. He'd already expected something like that from the moment that Appo refused to answer. He obviously suspected that affirming Sidious's fears would lead to punishment, not to him necessarily, but to Rex or Anakin. He'd suffered to protect them. That's a debt that Anakin has every intention of repaying. "Appo knew," he says simply.

"Yes, sir. He did," Rex agrees. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine. What's done is done." Anakin waves it away, exhaling harshly.

He needs to tell Dooku as soon as possible, so they can deal with the fallout. While he hopes the Jedi won't be stupid enough to blab their suspicions to Palpatine, nothing is certain. The Jedi have no evidence that Vader is Anakin. Except they could ask the clones if they recognize a holo of Anakin. Please let the others be intelligent enough to evade the questions, because if the Jedi know, Sidious probably will find out. And then, there's no force in the galaxy which will spare Anakin his wrath.

A change of topic is in order. "Who was captured?" Anakin wants to know. "Just names. I don't care for the identifying numbers you have."

"You know Kix and Coric," Rex begins, "And seeing as Appo is in the room, you know he's here too. Domino squad – Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait – are over there." He motions towards the five standing slightly apart from the others.

Anakin searches out Fives before looking back at Rex. He's secretly proud that the Domino squad, who he'd personally spend a lot of time with, were considered skilled enough to come. "And? Who else?"

"Then, there's Jesse, Dogma, Tup, and Hardcase," Rex finishes, pointing to each one in turn. "Redeye and Mixer were with us too, but they were taken some time back." Something in his tone indicates that he knows, or at least suspects, what their fate was. Anakin can't meet the clone's eyes. They were people, but he – and Ahsoka – had killed them. Redeye and Mixer. Those were their names. He doesn't think he could ever forget.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, guilt gnawing at him. He ruthlessly pushes it down. It doesn't matter. They're dead. They're gone. Regrets won't bring them back. Regrets won't prevent him from killing more clones if he's sent into battle. But that would be different because it would be _war_. What Sidious had them do was an execution.

"For what, Vader?" Rex rarely uses his name, but considering the topic, considering that Anakin is bringing their relationship to a more personal level, it seems appropriate.

"For watching. For helping," he mutters, closing his eyes briefly. "They're – they're dead, Rex." After a while, he forced himself to stop keeping track of how many people he murdered. The higher the numbers became, the more depressed he was. He'd begun to think of himself as evil. There's far too much blood on his hands. It'll never, ever go away.

"I know," Rex replies softly, "And I'm sure you would have saved them if you could." There's truth to that. What did he do to deserve someone like this, someone else who is willing to offer support, undeserved though it is?

"Yes," Anakin agrees. "I would have." He doesn't want to be like this all the time. He's a Sith, and if he kills, he wants it to be because he _chose_ to, not because he was forced to. He doesn't feel guilty about those he intentionally decided to kill, not that the number is high. It's only those that Sidious forced him to torture or maim or murder that torment him.

He looks up into Rex's dark brown eyes, filled with nothing but compassion and understanding. "My real name," he says quietly, "Is Anakin Skywalker."

A smile ghosts across Rex's face. He probably would have said something else, but at that moment, Ahsoka breezes into the room, holding a box of what must be the equipment he needs. "Everything is here, Skyguy," she declares cheerfully setting it down on his bed. "I ran into Ventress, and she offered to help me."

"Thanks, Snips," Anakin murmurs, sitting up completely and rummaging around in the box.

She glances uncertainly between him and Rex. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Anakin assures her firmly and maybe a little too quickly. He gives Rex a sideways glance, one which should tell the other man not to say anything.

"What were you talking about?" she pries, obviously sensing something, Anakin isn't sure what.

"Nothing," Rex tells her.

On the other side of the room, Kix and Coric are busy destroying the chips in their brothers' brains, but that alone isn't enough to distract Ahsoka. Her gaze flickers over the men standing in the room, and Anakin sees in her eyes the moment she figures out.

"What were their names?" she asks softly, pain coloring her words.

"Ahsoka, stop," Anakin says firmly, yet gently. "Don't do this to yourself. It's _not your fault_ , okay? Sidious is a sadist. He – he does things like that all the time. Please, Snips, try to let it go."

"Like you are?" Her retort is probably sharper than she'd intended, but he doesn't let it bother him. She wasn't trying to hurt him.

"I _try_ ," Anakin counters. "I hate being forced to kill, but you know what? The deaths might bother me, but… I like fighting. Or killing. I just want it to be on my terms."

"You didn't say that before," she notes.

"Because it wasn't relevant." He shrugs slightly. "I was trained as a Sith, trained to believe that killing is okay if you're doing it for the right reasons. But that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it. The power is thrilling… though after all this? I don't really care for it anymore either."

He's torn. There's a part of him which will always crave darkness and violence, but he realizes that satisfying those cravings isn't worth the costs. He wants to be free, to keep his family and friends safe. If he has to live a peaceful life to achieve those goals, then so be it. He doesn't _have_ to fight. He shouldn't _have_ to do anything; Dooku told him as much. If they're successful in destroying Sidious, he already knows where his path will lead him. Maybe part of him will miss the bloodlust, the thrill of fighting, but he's been forced to do it for so long that he won't resent giving it up.

No one says anything after his declaration. Ahsoka understands his meaning on some level; she can feel his emotions after all. Finally, she reaches out and rummages through a few things in the box. "Let's break that encryption." Everything else can wait for later. She doesn't need to say it; it's something they both know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> And like I promised two weeks ago, I released a new fanfic last week called Meet You at the Dark Side, where Ahsoka is trained as Dooku's Sith apprentice during the Clone Wars. I'd appreciate it if you checked it out (even if you don't end up being interested enough to read it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> FYI, we have an account with the same name on FF.net.


End file.
